<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>心怀鬼胎 by Echocho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675213">心怀鬼胎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho'>Echocho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara打电话给Bruce问他有没有见到Clark，超人在几天前到哥谭来了。黑暗骑士决定自己去寻找超人。他找到了他，但一切皆有代价。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman &amp; Superman, Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355726">All Your Demons and Your Secrets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H">Aniel_H</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>待授权翻译，侵删</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你说他‘不知所踪’是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>Dick喝咖啡的动作停住了。他正和Bruce一起呆在蝙蝠洞里。他原本是来向其他家族成员问个好的，却发现今天大多数人都出去巡逻了，只有蝙蝠侠自己得留下来为正义联盟做一些计算。在庄园里的成员只有Alfred, Bruce和Selina。</p><p> </p><p>她的存在，尽管令人惊讶，却并不令人讨厌。Dick与她展开了一场半是争吵半是调情的对话，直到Bruce看起来就像是要把他们两个一起扔出去，但在他这么做之前，他接到了来自Kara的电话。</p><p> </p><p>哈！就像Dick真会让Bruce在Alfred刚刚递给他一杯咖啡并递给Selina一杯茶时把他踢出去似的。</p><p> </p><p>Dick看着愁眉紧锁的Bruce。他穿着他的蝙蝠制服——他们都穿着制服，但他们都摘下了披风和面具。在短暂蔓延的沉默之中，Selina假装全神贯注于她的茶叶，实际上却细细聆听着Bruce与Clark的表亲的电话。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天？”Bruce的眉头越发紧蹙，他开始在他的控制台上写东西，“是的，我看到他了。”</p><p> </p><p>Dick和Selina都看着屏幕。一幅哥谭码头地区的地图上出现一个红点，坐落在一个仓库上。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，我会设法赶到那。”Bruce说着挂断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Dick提问之后不动声色地喝他的饮料。</p><p> </p><p>“也许什么事也没有，”Bruce告诉他，戴上面罩并向蝙蝠战机走去，“超人昨天飞往哥谭却失踪了。”</p><p> </p><p>“昨天？”Dick有些惊讶而Selina露齿一笑，他两眼一亮问道：“大超在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce对他们拧起眉毛就好像他们是两只烦不胜烦的虫子，接着他便坐上蝙蝠战机走了，一个字也没回答他们。</p><p> </p><p>二人组注视着Bruce离去，在那之后更加厚重的沉默降临在他们之间。</p><p> </p><p>最终Selina先一步打破了沉默，她挑起眉毛：“等等，这是不是意味着他在超人身上安了个追踪器？”</p><p> </p><p>Dick嗤笑一声，喝空了杯子里的咖啡，呼出一口气之后他回答道：“他在所有人身上都安了追踪器。”</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p> </p><p>Bruce不会告诉Dick或是Selina他感到紧张。Kara告诉他Lois说Clark今天没去上班。她也记得Clark说过他已经在前往哥谭的路上了，那一天蝙蝠侠向稻草人发起了一场凶残野蛮的战斗，而他要去确认Bruce一切安好。</p><p> </p><p>问题是Clark并没有出现。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce将他的蝙蝠战机留在了距码头几个街区之外。他知道只要Clark想，他现在就能看到他。但他也知道Clark容易被转移注意力，而这位亿万富翁揣测真相与此相差不远。Bruce唯一要做的就是保持低调，偷偷接近他。</p><p> </p><p>Clark的位置没有变化而Bruce在想，是否有人能抓住超人并躲过库房的监控。第一，这当然是难如登天的。而第二，这对整个正义联盟来说都是坏消息。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce注视着那个男人应在的库房。它没有什么特别的——老旧、高大的建筑物，看起来不知哪天就会坍塌倒下。</p><p> </p><p>他决定从屋顶进入这座建筑。他尽量悄无声息地经过通风口，然后将自己隐藏在两座摆满武器的货架之间——Bruce默默提醒自己晚点再来查看这间库房属于谁。货架又高又满，而蝙蝠侠已开始策划他可能的脱身路线。他运用他的热成像夜视，很快他就看到了他要找的那个人；他正在库房的正中央。</p><p> </p><p>他谨慎地靠近他，缓缓行进，无声无息。Clark没注意到他，至少看上去是。他坐在一方板条箱上，背对着Bruce。他的脑袋低垂，肩膀下沉。从背后看，他有点像个伤心的小孩，但Bruce注意到他的呼吸频率是规律自在的。令Bruce疑惑的是他的呼吸与他的姿态不符。</p><p> </p><p>那富翁的手放在他的多功能腰带上，正按在那个装有氪石的口袋里。他为所有的可能性做准备，从Clark将他的头踢掉到Clark试图拥抱他（而他实在想不出还有什么能更糟了），接着他又向那个男人靠近了一步，才突然意识到他停下了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>虽然这位富翁无法言明，但有些不对劲的东西悬在空气里；有些令他如履薄冰，令他心跳如雷的东西，令人莫测……的东西。</p><p> </p><p>当他距离Clark仅仅一个手臂长度的时候（如果外星人决意要杀掉他，这点距离也无济于事），Bruce再次停下并盯着他朋友的后背看了几秒，简直度秒如年。他几乎能完全肯定Clark知道他在这，只是不能开口说话。不能立刻说话。所以他仅仅是站在那里，看着Clark的披风。几分钟之后，他让他的身体进入一种不战就逃的模式，然后他于寂静中低语，心中明了另一人能够听见他：“超人。”</p><p> </p><p>没有任何反应；Bruce等了整整一分钟而Clark的姿势分毫未变；他的脑袋依然低垂，肩膀依然下沉，而他的呼吸依然放松。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce等了几分钟之后缓缓绕着Clark转动。当他站在他面前时，他仔细地端详另一个男人的脸。那记者的眼睛阖拢着，而他的眉峰间有一丝褶皱。他令Bruce想到睡美人。这个亿万富翁再次开口，略微提高了声音：“Clark。”然而又一次地，对方没有任何反应。</p><p> </p><p>他令自己的手自那个装着氪石的口袋滑向一个能向正义联盟的其他成员发送位置并请求支援的按钮上。之后，他距Clark更近一步并在他面前蹲伏下来。“Clark。”他又说了一遍，伸出左手按在那记者的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>就在Clark以他无法捕捉的动作快速地抓住这个亿万富翁的手腕时，Bruce一步没退，他猛地抬起头。他们用了过长的几秒中来直视对方，接着Clark用疑惑的声音问道：“Bruce？”</p><p> </p><p>一条深深的沟壑自Bruce眉间拧起：“Clark，发生什么事了？”</p><p> </p><p>Clark盯着他看了至少一分钟，什么也没说。但接着，Bruce看到了。Clark眼中的精光和他唇角的弧度，那么细微他差点错过。这就是Bruce得到的全部警告了；在他能做出反映之前，恐慌便砰砰地敲打着他的心房，他听见响亮的断裂声的同时感到一阵尖锐、熟悉的疼痛自他手腕传来。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce在表面上没显露出任何痛楚，他快速地向正义联盟发出信号，并希望是Diana在那接收信号。但在他能想更多之前，Clark一拳打在他胃上送他飞过了整个仓库。Bruce知道如果Clark乐意的话，他将不仅仅只是穿过几个货架，而是直接撞穿墙；只要他想，他吹一口气便能杀死他。一些板条箱落在了他身上，而他需要操心的远远不止这些——此时此刻，他得专注于Clark，那个试图伤害他的人。</p><p> </p><p>是时候奋命一搏了，Bruce。</p><p> </p><p>“Clark！”他大喊一声，没有选择起身。Bruce完好的那只手伸向万能腰带找寻氪石但在他有机会碰到它之前Clark就出现在咫尺之间踢开了他放在腰带上的手。Bruce咆哮一声试图说些什么，但他最终只是在Clark抓住他的右腕像拎起一只猫一样拎起他时剧烈地吸了一口气。他半心半意地预料着Clark会扭断他的另一只手腕，但那并没有发生。而他直直地看进超人的眼睛里。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce一直在构想他会怎么死去。会是在某次危害世界的危机之中吗？会是因为某些寻常不过的歹徒吗，子弹不长眼？只有两件事是他几乎能百分百确定的。一是他不会自然死亡。二是他将永远无法自心灵、或肉体上抹去那邪恶的嬉笑，那冰冷的大笑。那嘲讽的声音说道：‘被耍了吧，蝙蝠！’但即使是他也不得不承认他没预料到那笑容会出现在Clark的脸上；听到那笑声自超人口中传出。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，为你的手腕感到遗憾，Bruce。”Clark朝另一个男人撅了撅嘴，拙劣地伪造出一个抱歉的表情，“我真不是故意的，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce咕哝了一声但他没有试图挣脱他朋友抓住他的手；他知道现在一切都枉然了，于是他决定先跟他说说话，“Clark，听我说！你得打破困境！”</p><p> </p><p>Clark的嘴唇扭曲成一个丑恶的笑容，他越笑越大声，他说：“嘻嘻，打破？”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark－”他开口道但另一个人没等他说完便将拳头甩在Bruce脸上，颇有效率地将他再次放倒，令他穿过数个板条箱。一时间那亿万富翁除了他自己耳边的嗡鸣之外什么都听不见了，但当他瞧见Clark位于他上方，那么用力地嘲笑着他直到几乎后仰翻过去，他的手紧紧地攒着他自己的头发，那么用力Bruce都以为他会拽下几根。Clark在这个笑容里展露了他所有的牙齿，它们看起来比以前锋利，也恶毒多了，仿佛威胁着将Bruce撕成碎片。Clark的双眼阖起于是Bruce抓住机会再次快速够向氪石。</p><p> </p><p>人们总是对超人产生先入为主的推论。说他完美无瑕。说他天真无邪。说他从不生气。说他不太聪明；这是人们犯下的最大错误之一。Clark Kent也许不如蝙蝠侠那么机敏，但他也足够聪明到能预测出他的下一步动作了。</p><p> </p><p>也许自最开始他就意识到了Bruce的计划，因为自Bruce移动双手的那一刻起，Clark就已经在那里了，不再发笑，面容冷酷，他砸向另一个男人的手臂，将它钉在地上，使出的力量足够使它布满淤青却不足以折断它。</p><p> </p><p>而Bruce的大脑忽略了疼痛开始高速计算，试图寻找一条打败Clark的道路。他的Clark拥有分寸；他的Clark永远不会做出这么离谱的事情。但这次的小丑毒素显然抹消了那些分寸。这个Clark什么事都做得出。Bruce此时得争取时间，专注于别被杀死，可在面对如小丑这样无法预料的人时，这种事困难重重。</p><p> </p><p>“这下，可有点粗鲁了，你说是不是，Brucie？”Clark的嗓音里浸满了假情假意的心疼。然后他又一次踢开了那只手并俯下身，像是刚刚抓到他玩牌出老千那样盯着Bruce的万能腰带。</p><p> </p><p>“Clark，”Bruce再次作出尝试，让足够的绝望蓄满他的声音，让那听起来像是祈求，“听我说，这不是你。这是他，你必须反抗。”</p><p> </p><p>Clark爆发出一阵大笑，接着探向了他的腰带。Bruce立刻试图阻止他，用手指缠住Clark的手腕，嘶嘶地说：“停下，Clark！别让他赢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Clark咯咯大笑，他在Bruce触碰下的手腕是滚烫的。“拜托了，Brucie！从你的条条框框里走出来，亲爱的！我们一起将有多少乐趣啊！”他将腰带从Bruce身上扯下来就像扯下一条珍珠项链，腰带自带的电击对于超人强力的躯体来说形同无物，接着他把它抛得远远的，远非Bruce可及。这就是Bruce感到万事失控的一刻。</p><p>“那么，你想怎么度过这个迷人的夜晚呢，Brucie？”Clark以假意善良的口吻问到，可他的眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光芒。他卡住Bruce的下巴，轻易便挫伤了人类柔软的皮肤。“也许绕着城飞一圈？或者我们可以去附近的学校，你懂的，享受晚辈们的陪伴！或者去动物园？你喜欢动物，不是吗？我可以用它们的毛皮将你包裹起来！你将明艳动人！”</p><p>Bruce想象着那个画面，看到了燃烧不已的建筑物，嚎哭不停的孩子和被动物皮囊包裹着的他，鲜血滴滴流下。他想要说些什么，他想要争取时间，但在他有机会行动之前，Clark用力地朝他脸上扇了一巴掌，“Brucie，别用沉默对付我！跟我说话！”</p><p>那个亿万富翁忽视了口中鲜血的味道与耳朵里的嗡鸣，他张开嘴试图说些什么，随便什么，可Clark又扇了他一次，这次他从Bruce嘴里敲掉了两颗臼齿。不知怎么的，这些巴掌比他击出的拳头更加糟糕。</p><p>那个外星人像孩子那样咯咯直笑，他将双手放在Bruce的脸颊旁，轻轻将他汗湿的发丝捋开，动作几近温柔。而Bruce在被迫直视Clark那双癫狂的眼睛时几欲作呕。</p><p>“哦我滴个神啊！我很抱歉，Brucie！”Clark再次咧嘴笑了起来，“我不是故意的，但你知道我们男人！我们在那些我们喜欢的人身边时总归是有点疯的！”</p><p>“Clark，”Bruce再次尝试，他的手放在另一人胸前，试图忽略在这一刻汹涌而上的晕眩感，“你得与他抗争。这不是你。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻！这不是你！”Clark嘲弄地重复着，同时重击了Bruce的腹部。一声巨响传来，这是超人打碎了Bruce蝙蝠装上的什么东西，一阵尖锐的疼痛尾随而来，但这感觉并不像是断了哪根骨头。Bruce没时间细想因为下一秒，Clark便在Bruce的脖颈上收拢了手指并再次将他扔向房间的另一头。</p><p>Bruce在空中翻转了几圈，穿过了几座货架，他在地上撞击了几次，然后万幸地撞在了一面墙上。他身体里的每一个零件都在疼，他尽可能迅速地爬了起来，双眼本能地搜寻着他的万能腰带。</p><p>而那笑声又来了，在Clark出现在他面前之前便警告他，而Clark将他推向墙壁。这次Bruce没有反抗他而是笔直地看着他的眼睛，紧锁眉头，怒目圆瞪，愤怒于Clark深陷疯狂，愤怒于小丑将他的朋友置于这种境地。</p><p>“停下来，Clark！”他坚持道，再次抓住了另一人的手腕，试图将这只手扯开，可他心知肚明他所用力量于事无补。</p><p>Clark大笑着，他牙齿外露又一次将寒意送上Bruce的脊椎。随后，他骤然停了下来盯着Bruce的眼睛。他看起来那么像平时的那个他，而Bruce的一小部分思考着，盼望着一切就此结束。</p><p>“你表现得非常，非常坏，小蝙蝠，”Clark告诉他，非但没有停下，还再次吃吃地笑了起来。“而我们会对坏男孩做些什么，Brucie？”Bruce拒绝回答这个问题即使Clark掐着他的脖子将他举了起来，用力收紧手指将蝙蝠侠喉咙中的空气阻绝。他打量了他几秒种，接着将嘴咧得更大；他靠近了点，贴着另一人的耳朵细语：“他们会被惩罚。”</p><p>Bruce感到心跳漏了一拍，他冲着Clark皱起眉头，不太确定这个人打算做些什么。他感到毛骨悚然。</p><p>Clark将他扔在地板上，沉默地瞧着他，那笑容一直没从他脸上褪去。在其他情况下，他看上去几乎是和蔼可亲的。几乎是。Bruce按下从Clark身边爬开并在他的心室深处蜷成一团的本能，与此相对，他冲着悬浮其上的男人怒吼到：“Clark，这不是你！你必须与之抗争，你不想做这个！”他的心脏在肋骨之下怦怦直跳，响亮得他自己都能听见。而Clark再次大笑着俯冲下来，入侵Bruce的个人空间，让他更加胆战心惊。这唤回了Bruce想要远远逃离的本能，但他不能动弹一分。在他能决定做些什么之前，Clark抓住他的下巴吻了他。</p><p>Bruce立刻试图抽离，抬起双手极尽所能地推拒着Clark的胸膛，忽略手腕上的痛楚，但无论如何他都无法挣脱另一个人的手掌。他可以闻到Clark特有的味道——新修剪的青草与咖啡，但那熟悉的、曾多次安抚他的气味，此时只令Bruce胃部翻滚，几近作呕，只因那不是Clark；这气味在向他说谎。</p><p>Clark用力地咬住Bruce的下唇，逼出鲜血，然后用他的舌头侵入Bruce的口腔，全然无视另一人的反抗与挣扎。他将全身重量压在Bruce身上，将他钉在库房坚硬、冰冷的地板上。与Clark之前所做的一切相比，这才更像是一种袭击，这感觉比之前的巴掌和殴打更错得离谱。</p><p>Bruce感到恐慌自他的胸膛攀升，感到有必要做些什么来推开Clark，但他大脑中此时尚未罢工的理性提醒他即使他真的攻击了Clark，他很可能只会打断他的另一只手。</p><p>但他没有停止推拒。Clark的手离开了他的下巴，挽住了他的腰，无视他的挣扎将他更近地拉向那具过于火热的身躯。处于他身下的男人感到恐慌一寸一寸刺进他的心脏，他越来越用力地试图自Clark的臂弯间挣出，而那个人正压在他身上吞食着他的嘴，吞食着他，步步紧逼，他的舌头阻断了他的呼吸。</p><p>正当他感觉他要晕过去了的时候，Clark抽身而出，嘻嘻发笑：“怎么啦，Brucie？欲擒故纵吗？”</p><p>“操你的！”Bruce啐了一口却像个不听话的小孩那样被扇了一巴掌，接着他再次听见那空洞又冰冷的笑声。</p><p>“得了吧，小蝙！我们都知道你向着比我更糟糕的男人张开过双腿！”Clark哈哈大笑，欣赏着他的一巴掌在Bruce脸上留下的晕眩表情。然后，他的牙齿陷进了亿万富翁的脖子里，标记他，像标记一头牲口一样给他打下烙印。“你是个荡妇，Bruce，所以你干嘛不帮你朋友一个忙呢？我们是好哥们啊，记得么？”</p><p>Bruce再次感到窒息。那无力感将他淹没；他绝望地试图逃离这怪物。一阵模糊的记忆侵入他的神智；Talia坐在他身上，一边玩弄着他的头发一边在他身上操着自己，而他虚弱又可悲地试图从她身下逃开。这记忆，尽管模糊不清，却令此时的一切更加尖锐，更加糟糕。当Clark撕去他上半身的制服并将他的手伸入其下，划过这富豪光裸又脆弱的腹部。Bruce觉得自己像一块肉，像一只配种的动物那样被估量着价格。</p><p>“你可爱极了，Brucie！”Clark大笑着，这次他轻轻地吮吸着他的皮肤，“但你不用再表演了，我不会告诉别人你其实是多么放荡的。不过，我很确定大多数人早就知道这一点了。”</p><p>Bruce感到Clark无处不在。他可以在舌尖上尝到他，他的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，而他的手触碰着他的全身上下，含情脉脉地抚摸着他的皮肤，温柔可亲地刮擦着。最糟糕之处不过于他的触碰又轻又柔；而他意识到他更乐意Clark凶狠一点。</p><p>然而真正的恐慌尚未降临到他身上，直到那个外星人把手伸进那富翁的裤子。Bruce立刻感觉到冷汗自他的前额滑下，而他在Clark粗鲁地抓住他的阴茎时发出了痛苦的哀鸣。他恶心得不行而这一切在Clark大声嘲笑他时变得更糟。</p><p>“Clark！”Bruce不确定他是故意要让自己听起来这么绝望，好让真正的那个Clark听见他，还是他本就如此无助，“住手！你不想这样做！我知道你还在那里！别让他赢！”</p><p>那个记者冷笑一声，张嘴打算说些什么，可就在这时一捆金色的绳索在他的咽喉锁紧。他皱了皱眉，扭头看去，接着热情洋溢地大声喊道：“哦，嗨，Diana！想加入我们吗？好戏正要上演！”</p><p>这不寻常地花了Bruce很长一段时间来弄明白发生了什么，而在这之前，Diana已发出一声战斗的怒吼拉扯绳索，将Clark沉重的身躯拉离那个亿万富翁。伴随着巨大的撞击声，她将超人甩向货柜。</p><p>Bruce从没像现在这样乐于见到她，即使她愁眉紧锁而他从没在她脸上看到过这样怒不可遏的表情。可这份高兴里也混杂着苦涩和屈辱。</p><p>“发生什么了？！”她愤怒地询问道，故意站在两个男人之间，直面Clark并用身躯遮挡Bruce。</p><p>“没什么，Diana！”Clark站了起来，没向他们靠近一米却依然冲着她大笑。“我和Bruce只是在享受一个妙不可言的浪漫时刻而已。”</p><p>Bruce以他伤痛所允许的最快速度迅速地站了起来，一边说着：“我认为他被某种新型小丑毒液感染了。我们得控制住他并弄出解药。”</p><p>在Bruce能说完之前，Clark便使用了他的热视线。Diana和Bruce都预料到他会在他们注意力分散时攻击他们，于是Bruce用足够的时间跳开而Diana举起双臂用手镯挡住了攻击。而这正是超人想让她做的；他飞向那个战士并一拳砸在她的脸上。</p><p>Diana咆哮着，她的身子在地上砸出一个小坑，而整座建筑都为超人使出的力量而颤颤发抖。但Bruce并没留在那里等着他们在这场肉搏中分出胜负；与此相对，他跑向了他的万能腰带。</p><p>可就在他够向它的时候，他听到Clark咯咯窃笑着：“你要去哪里，Brucie？”这将一阵寒流送上他的脊椎，他感到冷汗在他的前额凝聚，但他意料之中的那来自Clark的一拳却迟迟未来。他反而听见在他身后的那人发出一声野蛮的低吼。Bruce扭头一瞥，只见Clark就站在他身后而Diana的绳索已缠住他的胸膛与臂膀。她在他后方昂首挺胸地站着，她发丝翻飞，但完好无缺。她看起来一点都不在乎她狂野的模样。那个战士将Clark往后拖去，还了他片刻前打向她的那拳。</p><p>Bruce利用那片刻的分神拿到了他的万能腰带。他感受到手指的震颤，他的身体仍在从那场袭击之中恢复。他迅速找到正确的口袋，拿出了铅盒，打开它。他忽视掉断腕处的疼痛，拿出了氪石。</p><p>他听见Clark陷入痛苦的呼喊，而当他转过身，Clark的眼睛盯在他身上，那之中终于露出了真切的、赤裸的杀意。他看起来就像一头凶残的野兽，而若非Diana在那里用绳索捆住他的胸膛与双臂，将他按在地上，Bruce确定自己将在刹那间死去。</p><p>接着Clark的双眼变红了。Bruce剧烈地吸了一口气，堪堪避过热视线。Diana怒吼着，抓住他的头将他扭离了Bruce，尽管她束缚住这个男人已足够艰难。Clark再次咆哮一声，但他的嘴角咧开，再次伸展成一个嘲弄的坏笑。</p><p>Bruce继续手拿氪石，任由自己依靠在一台尚未倒地的柜子上。他模糊地感知到他的身体在肾上腺素和恐惧的作用下颤抖得多么剧烈，可在另一个人开始嘲讽地大笑时，他却无法从Clark身上挪开视线。当Clark似乎发现Bruce被笑声吓得够呛时他笑得更加尖锐了。他只是大笑，不停地、不停地大笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“要花多久他才能恢复过来？”Diana面色深沉地问到，在胸前交叠着双臂。</p><p>他们都站在蝙蝠洞里。Diana帮着Bruce将Clark移到这里并把他束缚在床上。他一直意识不清而Bruce希望在能确保Clark不再受毒液影响之前，他都能保持这个状态。</p><p>不幸的是，Bruce没能有机会测试他为这种情况准备的麻醉剂。溶液中添加了少量的氪石d但这是否能让超人保持沉睡还有待验证。Diana同意一直呆在蝙蝠洞和韦恩庄园里直到他们能确定毒素已从Clark的身体系统中剥离。</p><p>一旦他们固定住Clark，浓重的沉默便降临在他们之中，Bruce在转身时能感觉到Diana向他的后颈处投来担忧的目光，他假装忙于摆弄他的小工具。他将那只断了腕的胳膊紧靠于身侧，在必要时小心翼翼地移动它。</p><p>“Bruce，”Diana终于开口问到，声音里充斥着关怀和善意却只令另一人几欲作呕——他不想要她的同情，“你感觉怎样？”</p><p>“棒翻了，”Bruce抱怨道，想着他要不要叫Alfred来。也许在管家面前，她就不会向他展现出这么多担忧了。</p><p>“Bruce！”Diana加大音量重复到，担忧之情在她的声音里清晰可闻。</p><p>被点到名的男人强迫自己直视她的双眼。“我很好，Diana。”他告诉她，试图使自己听起来令人信服。但这并不起作用因为她眉间的沟壑更深了，而她张嘴打算说些什么。万幸的是，蝙蝠洞的门被打开而Alfred走了进来，将Bruce拯救于这场对话之中。</p><p>这位长者先看了看Bruce，将他的状况收于眼底，接着他看向一脸不悦的Diana，最终才看向Clark所躺的那张医疗床。他面色惨白，那邪恶的笑容仍挂在他脸上。他的血管正自床边支架上挂着的吊针袋里接收着透明的输液。</p><p>“繁忙的夜晚，先生？”Alfred挑起了一边的眉毛问。</p><p>Bruce只是模糊地低吼了些什么便转过身，这样他就不必面对他们中的任何一个了。</p><p>他永不会承认他的身体仍因刚才的战斗而颤抖……这很不寻常。他曾经历过更加溃败、更加危险的情况，然而，自那些情况中冷静下来他毫不费力。</p><p>“你能把医药箱递给我吗？”那亿万富翁问到，只是为了令他自己忙碌起来。他感到一阵急不可耐的冲动催促着他去洗个澡，将所有鲜血、汗水和Clark的气息都从他身上洗净。但他明白他现在不能这么做。他已经拍过X光来确保骨头不需矫正归位，现在他只需给手腕消肿再打上个石膏即可。</p><p>Alfred立马放下了他带下来的盛着热茶与饼干的托盘，并走向Bruce，在这过程中他从冰箱里拿了冰袋，但至少他没启动他的全方位老母鸡模式。令Bruce心怀感激的是Diana对此没发表一个字的评论。Alfred审慎的表情在他检查Bruce的伤口时变得太过犀利令他无法适从。这位长者先是瞥了一眼他下唇上Clark咬他的位置，接着他看向他脖子上的齿痕和吻痕，最终看向他破碎的制服。Bruce希望Alfred会认为这不过是一次普通的受伤，但他自己明白他不该小看他管家的观察能力。</p><p>Bruce深知性侵犯所带来的后果和影响。他也清楚他理当为Diana能及时赶来而心存庆幸。然而，他仍觉得污秽不堪，他仍为没能殊死抵抗而感到惭愧万分，他还为自己需要别人来拯救而愤怒不已。他感到无地自容。</p><p>“他们去哪了？”Bruce问到，试图离他心里那块沉甸甸的重物越远越好。</p><p>“Damian少爷和Tim少爷已经和Cassandra小姐一起夜巡归来了，”Alfred告诉他，明了Bruce指的是谁，问也不问就敷了一个冰袋在Bruce的手腕上；Bruce没有畏缩一下。“我们说话这时候Dick少爷正试着将他们哄去睡觉。”</p><p>Bruce点了点头，拿起抗菌棉签开始清理伤口。</p><p>“我能问问Clark少爷怎么了吗？”Alfred并没从Bruce的伤口上将视线移开。这令这位富翁感到如芒在背。</p><p>“他着了小丑的道。”Bruce说，“他用一种新型小丑毒素感染了他。我们仍不知道他到底是什么时候或怎么做到的。我们会在解毒剂化解毒素之后问他。”</p><p>“我明白了，”Alfred皱了皱眉但没再过问关于Bruce或Clark的事情；与此相对，他转向Diana并问道：“你想来点茶吗，Prince小姐？”</p><p>Diana笑了笑但这笑容太僵硬反而显得有些不真诚：“是的，谢谢你。”</p><p>Bruce终于能坐下来喘口气了，兀自希望这能帮他将四肢百骸中的战栗抹去。Alfred将热茶倒入一只茶杯并将它递给Diana，Diana表示感谢。一旦那管家确定Diana没有其他需要了，他立马转向Bruce，设法用Bruce放在桌上的医药箱和抗菌棉为他清理伤口。那富翁虽嘟囔了几句，却没有阻止他。但当他听到门被打开的声音时，他的头猛地抬了起来，Dick面带微笑地走进了洞穴。</p><p>“那么，哪儿有超——哎呀我操，你的脸怎么了？！”Dick的语调迅速从迷人变为惊恐又担忧。</p><p>Bruce递给他一个恼怒的眼神并决定能无视他多久就无视他多久。</p><p>当Dick意识到他的父亲不会给他答案时，他又问了一遍，这一次这个问题被抛向所有人：“有人能行行好告诉我，到底见鬼的发生了什么？”</p><p>Diana看起来正挣扎着是告诉他还是让Bruce来说，而Alfred假装忙于处理Bruce的伤口。当那个亿万富翁显然不打算告诉Dick一个字的时候，Diana翻了个白眼并对Bruce摆出她苛责的表情。蝙蝠侠抬头看了看，却不打算让步，同时皱起了眉头。</p><p>这一刻，两位朋友进行着一场完全无声的对话。而Diana的眉头愈皱愈紧，让他明白她有多么不赞同Bruce处理（或者说宁愿不处理）这种状况的方式。最终，Bruce是那个翻了个白眼放弃争论的人。</p><p>“Clark被小丑毒素毒害了，”他说，确保他的声音平稳无波，“他攻击了我，但万幸的是，神奇女侠及时赶到并帮我制伏了他。”</p><p>Dick站住了，他仍站在门边但他的眼睛怀疑地朝着Bruce眯起。然后他终于靠近了些，从头到尾地打量起了他父亲。接着他用不同寻常的严肃语调对他说：“那没有解释你脖子上的吻痕是怎么来的，Bruce？”</p><p>Bruce试图保持住他的扑克脸，并且在他开口说话时他的声音也没有泄露一丝一毫：“第一，这只是个擦伤。第二，我们不会再继续谈这个，Dick。回布鲁德海文去。”</p><p>Dick发出一声抗议的轻哼：“就像我真会回去似的！在那间仓库里到底他妈的发生了什么？”</p><p>“Dick少爷！”Alfred不赞同地看着那位年轻人，“别说脏话！”</p><p>“去他妈的！在那发生了什么？”这一次，他看向Diana，逼问着答案。</p><p>那位战士什么也没说；没有辜负Bruce的信任，但当她再次看向那个富翁，很显然她仍不喜欢Bruce处理事情的方式。</p><p>“回去，Dick，”Bruce咆哮道，这一次他将Alfred都挥走了，这个举动令另一人皱起眉头，但Bruce无视了他并油盐不进地站了起来。他走向冰箱，拿出两个冰袋，并对其他人说：“我要去洗个澡。”</p><p>“噢，Bruce，拜托！我们是你的家人和朋友，你有事情可以跟我们说，”Dick说，愤怒已从他的嗓音里褪去，只留下因不被Bruce所信任而产生的悲伤；他听起来就像是一只被踢了一脚的小狗。</p><p>Bruce无视了他；他知道他最好这么做。他踢上了他身后的门并上了锁，将自己与他人隔绝开来。这房间既是卫生间又是更衣室，几排储物柜里放着为不同场合准备的不同衣物，为Bruce换回平民服饰所需而准备。这里也有马桶，沐浴处，和带镜子的洗脸池。</p><p> </p><p>那富翁听见Dick在咒骂而Alfred又一次呵斥了他。这令他忍不住怜爱地微笑——Alfred总是极尽所能地教导孩子们守规矩，无论他们多大了。但那微笑稍纵即逝，只因他眼角的余光瞥见镜子中的倒映。</p><p>他看起来悲惨至极。他左边的太阳穴上凝固着血痕，左边的脸颊已经红肿而Bruce毫不怀疑那红色会在明天演变成蓝色，他下嘴唇上Clark咬他的地方也留下了伤痕，但最惨不忍睹的是Bruce脖子上的吻痕。</p><p>他真的该洗个澡。他感到虚弱、肮脏又可悲。他想要在淋浴间的角落里蜷成一团，任凭热水冲刷他几个小时，直到他再次感到洁净与冷静。从逻辑上来说，他知道这是强奸未遂的后遗症，但他没有理由感到肮脏，那记忆仍在他的脑海里清晰可见，他仍能感受到那冰冷的手指潜入他的上衣。</p><p>Bruce愤怒地低吼着——甚至无法确定他到底在对谁生气——将手中的冰袋丢在地板上。他忽视掉这个动作所造成的左手腕的疼痛。他低垂双眼，不愿再看他自己一眼，开始脱衣服，将蝙蝠装放在一边。</p><p>鉴于他断裂的手腕，他知道洗澡是个愚蠢的点子。但他非得将灰尘和鲜血洗净。为了能在受伤时也稍微享受一下洗澡的乐趣，他确保水温不热，尽管他确信热水澡能在心理上让他感觉更好。</p><p>当冷水浇打上他的身体时他发出一声短促的嘶声，但闭上了双眼，任由水流冲刷他，将Clark留在他身上的气息都带走。他在那里站了几分钟，试图放松下来但他很快发现他无法阖拢双眼超过五秒钟；每当他这样做的时候，那些关于巨大的冰冷的双手覆在他的屁股和他的肚子上的记忆，那嘴唇扭曲成一个紧贴他脖颈的笑容的画面入侵他的大脑，试图令他张皇失措，而他的胃部不舒服地绞紧了。</p><p>感觉就像是他已经在这里呆了几个小时却远远不够。他仍能感受到Clark的触碰，仍能在脑海里闻见他的气味，即使他已经用洗发精和沐浴乳将身体洗了三次了。但Bruce明白他必须在门外面的人们开始担心之前结束掉沐浴……呃，在他们变得比现在更担心之前。</p><p>他关掉了水流并从角落里走了出来。他在那些储物柜里挑选了休闲的衣服，穿戴整齐并将冰袋敷回他的手腕，虽然他也许需要些新的冰袋因为这些已经融化一半了。他离开了房间。那些红肿比之前消散了不少，谢天谢地。</p><p>Dick，Alfred和Diana都站在一个控制台周围，但他们没有交谈；至少现在没，而Bruce什么也没说。他只是走向了那个控制台并坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他们都没跟他讲话。</p><p> </p><p>Dick最终嘟哝着一些关于固执，老头之类的话离开了，但他保证明天会回来，有两个原因：第一，即使Bruce很反感，但蝙蝠侠不能手夹石膏跑来跑去，所以这得靠Dick来取代他成为黑暗骑士；而第二，他要跟他父亲进行一场正正经经的谈话。</p><p> </p><p>可Diana并非如此。她单独与Bruce呆在蝙蝠洞里；他们俩一致同意最好不要在这种情况下留Clark一人在此。她坚持Bruce起用她从大宅里带下来的床，但Bruce告诉她他不会虚度光阴在这里空空等待Clark醒来。他打开电脑继续研究那些未勘破却又不必去现场查看的案件。</p><p> </p><p>Alfred又给他们拿了一盘子饼干和茶过来，然后便当之无愧地去休息了。一旦Bruce与Diana被单独留在蝙蝠洞里，那亿万富翁便开始一阵紧张。他不想Diana提问但他知道Diana已经知道了。而她是否愿意尊重他的意志又是另外一码事了。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定你不想谈谈吗？”Diana问道，她的嗓音因担忧和同情而沉重。</p><p> </p><p>“不想，”Bruce立马回答。</p><p> </p><p>Diana没说什么，只是疲惫地叹了一口气便开始看Alfred带给她的书。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠洞中蔓延的寂静仅偶尔被Bruce打字的声音打断。这片寂静令人窒息却没有一人开口打破它。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce意识到经历几小时之后他双手与身体里的震颤在某一刻停止了，但这份不安感被某些更糟糕的东西取代了——疲惫感。他不想入眠。他知道他会做噩梦，更不必提在他长时间闭上眼时，他仍能看见并感受到Clark。</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce，你真的知道我是你的朋友，对吧？”Diana说道，打断了男人的思路。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，”Bruce仅仅是应了她一声，而她叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“你不必独自承担一切，你明白吗？我是你的朋友；Dick和Alfred是你的家人。让我们帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>她没收到任何回答，可说实话她也没期待些什么。她只是想让Bruce知道如果他有所需要，他们会在他身边支持他。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce不知道他最后是何时打起了瞌睡。他几分钟后就惊醒了，身体剧烈地震颤，心脏在胸腔中被恐慌逼得高速跳动。谢天谢地的是，他没在睡梦中大喊大叫，所以Diana继续对他惊吓过度的状况一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>在这之后，Bruce避免入睡。他喝了大量咖啡并逼迫自己专注于工作。这有所帮助，即使昨夜的记忆一次又一次地援引而上，在他稍不注意之时令他脊背发冷。</p><p> </p><p>在他的其他男孩和Cass知道关于他的事情时，他们表现得比Dick更糟糕。Damian朝着Clark意识不清的躯体做了一个恨之入骨的表情之后转向他的父亲问问题：“为什么你在知晓这个外星人是这样重大的威胁之后还是容忍他？”而Bruce向他保证他完全明了超人级别的危险，但只要他跟他们是一边的，他就不会拿下他。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，Tim看起来像是他不想要Bruce和Clark呆在同一个房间里直到他们能确定所有毒素都被清空。Bruce试图向他解释他不必担心因为Diana几乎一直在这里，而如果那样的情况发生，他们两人能制伏他。</p><p> </p><p>而Cassandra只是在眉毛间拧了一个结看着Bruce，什么都没说，但Bruce能感觉到她已经比Tim和Damian知道的更多了。他深深钦佩她看穿他人肢体语言的能力，可现在他希望她并不拥有它。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce确保他已经用遮瑕膏盖住了他的吻痕；其他的伤痕不需要遮掩。</p><p> </p><p>Clark的表亲Kara来了。她来确定Clark和Bruce两个人都平安无事，可显然她最关心的是Clark，而她的第一要务是确认Clark的安危。Bruce向她保证他会没事。Connor也顺道拜访，即使他看起来像是把这作为来找Tim的借口。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce作为蝙蝠侠给Lois Lane打电话帮Clark在星球日报打掩护，他告诉她的信息绝大部分都是真实的。</p><p> </p><p>当Dick有机会跟他父亲讲话时他尝试着撬开Bruce的嘴，即使由于他白天的工作和蝙蝠侠的职责，他并没逮到很多机会。</p><p>在那之后的日子里，Bruce确保自己远离镜面。它们就跟其他所有事物一样，总能带来糟糕的回忆。当某人在他无所防备的时候碰到他，他便又感受到那双冰冷的手。当他设法入眠，他断断续续地被梦魇惊醒。谢天谢地他至少没在梦中惊叫出声。在第一天之后，Bruce便放弃了睡眠，全心全意地投入到工作之中。</p><p>事故之后的第三天，小丑毒液被清出了Clark的身体，于是Bruce将麻醉点滴取下。当Diana收到天堂岛的讯息时她正和Bruce一起等着他苏醒。她的母亲要求她回家；某些与华盛顿之间的外交事务需要她照料。那位战士将Bruce独自一人与Clark留在了蝙蝠洞里。在她走之前，她向Bruce投去了一个万分抱歉的眼神。</p><p>Alfred正在准备晚餐，Tim正和Connor一起呆在某个角落，而Damian和Cassandra带着Titus出门了。Bruce独自呆在蝙蝠洞里。</p><p>他有些惊奇他并不为与Clark单独呆在洞里这件事感到恐惧；至少不比以往更恐惧。他继续做他的工作，研究、搜集信息并在Dick求助于他时帮助他的儿子。</p><p>接着，这个亿万富翁听见他身后沙沙作响。他并未转身，反而感到他的身体逐渐僵硬。他想要转身，去看看那个声音的源头，可他做不到。他知道那是Clark，终于苏醒的Clark；正如他所料。 但他始料未及的是他就如一头被车前灯直射的鹿一样感到万分恐惧，四肢僵硬。</p><p>更多的沙沙声传来，还伴随着一声响亮的呻吟。在那一刻Bruce终于能够移动他的身体；他摸索着铅盒，自仓库那夜之后他就一直将它置于距自己不足一臂远的地方。</p><p>“Bruce？”Clark疑惑的声音传来。</p><p>“怎么？”Bruce强迫自己转过身直视着他朋友的眼睛。放松，Bruce，他告诉自己，试图冷静下来，但他的身体却仍要弃他于不顾；他颤栗不已，一旦Clark集中注意力于听力，他就会听见Bruce急促的心跳声。</p><p>Bruce从不是一个相信奇迹的人，但此时此刻他只希望Clark无法记起他做过什么，或试图做什么，对他。尽管他们之间有诸多不同，但他在意Clark，而他知道这个人是比黑暗骑士本身要好上太多的人。他不应承担这些。</p><p>Clark揉了揉他的后脑勺，一头雾水。他看了看四周，意识到他在蝙蝠洞。“发生什么了？”当他的目光落在医疗床上时他问道，将目光移到Bruce身上。</p><p>异样的安慰与恐惧之情在Bruce体内汇聚。他很高兴Clark不记得那些，但他偏执的大脑正告诫他远远逃离Clark，逃离危险……逃离那个曾试图强暴他的男人。但他的眼中没有疯狂的光芒，嘴角也无扭曲的弧度。他又是独一无二的那个超人了。可Bruce却再次在他脑海中听到那冰冷的笑声。</p><p>“我倒希望你能告诉我，”Bruce终于能以冷静自持的嗓音开口说话，“我三天前在仓库找到了你，血管里流淌着小丑毒液。”</p><p>Clark睁大了双眼，他第一次好好打量了Bruce一番。血色从他脸上褪去。“我记得到这里来确认你的安危，然后……哦仁慈的上帝啊，你那些伤痕是我弄的吗？”</p><p>“Clark……”</p><p>“我很抱歉，Bruce！”Clark对他说着，从床上下来了。麻醉剂里的氪石仍对他有所影响，于是他脚踏实地地走向那个男人而不是飞向他。</p><p>“Clark，”Bruce重复到，在感到一阵远远逃离那个男人的冲动时他将指甲抠进了座椅扶手里。他不是个威胁，他在脑海里不断重复道，他不会伤害我。但他脑内那愚蠢又无理的部分拒绝承认这些。那一部分只想离Clark远远的。他专注于他的呼吸，试图将胸腔中的疼痛驱散，试图抵御他感官中的晕眩。</p><p>几分钟之后，当他再次控制住自己，他意识到Clark在几米之外停住了脚步，现在正担忧地看着他。显然Clark仍盼着他能给出一个答复，所以他强迫自己冷静地开口：“没关系。我知道你那时神智不清。那不是你。忘了它吧。”</p><p>“但－”</p><p>“让我们做几项测试，然后你就能回家了，”Bruce提议道，忽视掉他满额头的冷汗，“如果我们运气好的话，你几分钟之后就能走了。你明天甚至能去上班。那么，让我们开始吧……你有杀人的冲动吗？你有征服世界的欲望吗？”</p><p>Clark皱了皱眉，并未被逗乐，“并不比以往更多。”</p><p>Bruce点了点头，从椅子里站了起来。“我们再做一个血液测试就行。”</p><p>另一个人似乎并没有在听他说话，他反而看着Bruce的手腕。也许原本他并未注意到他手臂上的石膏，直到现在，因为Bruce穿着一件宽松的连帽衫。“这是我干的吗？”他问道；他的双眼大睁，肩膀低垂。他看起来就像一只沮丧的小狗。</p><p>“那不是你，Clark，那是小丑，”Bruce吼道，因这个自责的Clark而心生恼怒。</p><p>“我本应更强大，”Clark忿忿道，听起来对自己怒火中烧。他紧捏住拳头，牙关紧锁地注视着地面，他拉直了肩膀，眉心拧出一条深深的沟壑。</p><p>而Bruce开始如风中落叶般颤抖。在他开口指挥Clark时，他竭尽全力令自己的音调保持平稳：“坐下。如果我得再重复一遍这不是你的错的话，你就等着瞧吧。”</p><p>Clark疑惑不解地看着他但接着露出了温暖的微笑，他照着Bruce说的做了。他看起来与他在仓库那晚截然不同；他的笑容不再是一个冰冷又空洞的邪笑，而是温暖又善良，而每当Clark这样微笑，Bruce都觉得世界变得更好了一点。这个笑容和Clark的顺从都令亿万富翁平静了些。</p><p>“如果有什么其他我能帮忙的地方。请务必告诉我。”Clark友善地说，并试着将他的手置于亿万富翁的肩膀上。另一人本能地躲开了，而Clark皱了皱眉，放下了手，“你确定你没事吗？”</p><p>Bruce深吸了一口气注视着那记者的眼睛：“我经受过更糟糕的痛殴，Clark。”</p><p>他没等Clark回答他，而是趁着这个机会扎入了混着氪石的针头并抽出了一点血。那记者因疼痛而倒抽一口冷气，这令Bruce微笑；超人能搬动大巴，拯救城市并阻止毁灭世界的罪恶，但他仍害怕打针，又一件能令他平静一些的小事。</p><p>“你用氪石对付我了吗？”在Bruce拔出针头并将样本放在医疗床边上分析时Clark问道。</p><p>“是的，”Bruce点了点头。</p><p>Clark立马意识到Bruce不会告诉他更多关于那晚的事。他忐忑不安地看着他，似乎想再问一遍他能做些什么来纠正一切。问题在于Clark没做错任何事。Bruce想要看看他，看看他的老朋友而非那个脸带邪恶狞笑、想要强暴他的怪物。Bruce知道他还需要时间。就目前而言，他最好与Clark保持距离。为了他们两个人，为了他们的友谊。</p><p>超人又尝试了几次与他搭话，但Bruce要么用是和否来回答他，要么就用一种令他闭嘴的表情看着他。</p><p>他们完事之后，Clark又能飞了而Bruce字面意义上把他踢了出去。这让他感觉像个怪物似的。这整段时间里Clark都似乎疑惑不解，似乎他想要极尽所能地补救但Bruce认为他没什么可补救的。他想要将手置于他朋友肩头，向他保证一切都会好起来。他想要告诉他真相这样这重量就能从Bruce肩上卸下而Clark便会明白过来。但他不能这样做。Clark已经遭受得够多了；他不该再承担更多。</p><p>Clark走后，Bruce放任自己的身体瘫软在椅子里，他就在那呆了一小时，除了盯着屏幕并不断地告诉自己一切都会好起来之外什么都没干。Clark什么都不记得是件好事。虽然这使事情更加错综复杂。这意味着Bruce得找到小丑，问他是如何用毒液毒害Clark的。</p><p>目前为止Bruce推测小丑通过某种途径搞到了氪石，那穷凶极恶之物。</p><p>最终，Alfred来找他，让他又像个孩子似的，被拽上床。这一次Bruce甚至没反抗那位老人，而是跟着管家走出了蝙蝠洞，步入庄园。他向他道了晚安后便消失在他卧室的门后。</p><p>当他独自呆在那里，他仍旧无法入眠。他不想睡觉；睡眠会令他身陷梦魇。他试图看会书，但这只令他更加困顿。最终他决定去洗个热水澡。</p><p>在过去几天里，洗澡是能令他脚踏实地的唯一一件事，能带他远离那些记忆。洗澡时他再次感到洁净；他感到温暖又安心，而在他脑中回响的笑声也远离了一点。</p><p>Bruce花了一个半小时冲澡，与过去几天相比，这已经算是短时间的了。这个亿万富翁疲惫不堪，即使是他也不得不承认他在几小时以前就该睡觉了。即使以他的标准而言，在三天里只睡两小时也实在有些少。</p><p>最终，他将自己裹在深蓝色的浴袍里，刷了牙，剃了须，走出了房间。他打开浴室通往卧室的房门却冻结在了当下，他的眼睛因震惊而大张。</p><p>Clark站在那里，就在他卧室的正中央。屋灯被打开了，阳台门也开着。他浑身湿透，考虑到屋外大雨倾盆，这也毫不奇怪。他面色深沉，眉头紧锁，当他们目光相遇，他用严肃到近乎冷酷的嗓音问道：“我本来在回大都会的路上，而我……我……为什么你不告诉我我曾试图强奸你？”</p><p>Bruce哽住了。他的心脏发了疯地跳动，感到冷汗顺着他的脊背下滑。他朋友脸上的表情令他害怕，不知哪一秒，Clark就会如在仓库那夜一般大笑起来。这间房间突然狭窄得过分，冰冷的双手覆在他的肚子上，嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，他感到手指环绕在他的咽喉上，将空气斩断。他无法呼吸，Clark近在咫尺。一切都模糊不清；除了Clark之外的一切。他得远离这个人。他得远离……</p><p>“Bruce？”Clark忧心忡忡地问道，并走近一步。Bruce后知后觉地发现他在往后退，被突然靠近的Clark吓得魂飞魄散。他想要说些什么，发出一点声音，但他的喉咙里一个词都挤不出来。他想要重获控制，进行他的呼吸练习，但他记不起方法。接着Clark又迈出一步而万物归于黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick微微仰起头，在他感受到落在柔软皮肤上的轻咬时以一种近乎下流的方式暴露出他的脖颈。</p><p>他站着，或者说是靠在墙上，就在他刚刚阻止毒品交易的废弃建筑物里。这个地方肮脏不堪，臭气熏天，而他知道他一回家就得洗澡。所以，技术上来说，这正是适合他和Jason约会的地方。</p><p>那个颇为有效地帮他击倒暴徒的人正将他的身体更进一步地搡上墙面，同时舔吻他裸露的脖颈。</p><p>如果Bruce看到他们俩像这样，Dick就玩完了。他本应在外，巡逻，抓罪犯，而不是与红头罩组队，为他蹩脚的打斗动作而嘲笑他，更不该真的跟他打一架，结果以（和以往一样的）凶猛亲吻结束。</p><p>但是，上帝啊，Dick热爱这每一分钟。“很高兴至少有点什么能让你闭嘴了，”Jason低吼道，听起来既生气又渴望。</p><p>Dick正要张嘴说些相当俏皮的漂亮话，但他唯一能吐出的只是响亮的呻吟，只因Jason更使劲地咬上了他的脖子吮吸。年纪大的那个暗自决定他可以过会再为留下痕迹踢他，而现在，他仅仅是将双臂环过Jason的肩膀将他拉近。</p><p>Jason又低吼一声，这次是出于赞同，他从Dick的脖子边抽离只为饥渴地吻上他。而Dick实实在在地融化在他的唇间，融化在他的触碰里，他让Jason的舌头贪婪地探索，就像这是他们之间的第一次似的。</p><p>Dick听到他的联络器响起时正要硬起来。他呻吟一声，为这骤然打断而心烦意乱，并将Jason推开。另一人绝望地尝试了几次说服Dick回到他们的小游戏之中，但年长的那个一直推开他直到Jason明白过来并抽离，发出一声跟Dick并无二致的呻吟。</p><p>“怎么了，Alfred，”Dick说道，开启在他耳朵里的通讯器。他庆幸自己没听起来气喘吁吁……或是轻佻放荡。</p><p>“我恐怕这里需要你来一趟，Dick少爷，”Alfred一如既往的冷静嗓音传来，但背景里传来的其他声音令Dick担心。</p><p>当他认出Damian的声音时他皱了皱眉。那听起来愤怒得可怖。</p><p>“发生什么了？”Dick问道，担忧浸染了他的语调。</p><p>“Bruce少爷失去意识了，”Alfred告诉他，有另一个声音听起来又绝望又恐慌，但Dick无法辨认出话语。然后他能听见Tim大喊着些什么而他觉得自己甚至听见了Cass但他无法确定。“Damian少爷和Drake少爷正试着让Clark少爷离开但他更愿意…他坚持确认Bruce少爷的安危。”</p><p>Dick感觉他的心脏漏跳了一拍。他强迫自己冷静下来，但他仍无法在说话时将所有担忧清出他的声音，“见鬼，我马上回去！”</p><p>“谢谢你，Dick少爷还有……”Alfred在玻璃打碎的声音传来时停顿了一下，“注意语言。”</p><p>在Dick能回答些什么之前Alfred便挂了电话，倒也不是说他有什么好说的。“这是什么？”Jason嗤笑一声，一个恶魔似的坏笑挂在他的嘴边。“小小的家庭危机？”</p><p>“我得走了！”Dick打断他并快速地将面具戴回，“再见。”</p><p>他快步跑到出口，跑出这间房间，整座建筑残留的几间四壁尚存的房间之一。不幸的是，在他抵达外面之时Jason已紧跟在后。“嘿，神奇小子！到底他妈的怎么了？你就不能多呆上哪怕几分－”</p><p>“抱歉，Jay，”Dick打断他，嗓音中透露着急躁，“我真的得走了，Bruce有麻烦了。”</p><p>他不是有意要提起后半部分的。他知道向Jason谈起Bruce是不明智的。那个年轻人或许仍然爱着Bruce，不管他自己怎么说，但他们的关系仍然很……紧张。而如果有其他人提起Jason的前导师，这可能会直接引爆红头罩的怒火，他什么都会做只为能彻底封闭自我并远远逃开。</p><p>然而，这一次Jason只是皱了皱眉：“就好像自你穿得像个蝙蝠变态开始这些还不够明确似的。现在告诉我，到底他妈的发生了什么？”</p><p>他们一同走出了这栋建筑。蝙蝠车就停靠在前面而整条街都空空荡荡的，除了一伙被绑好的不省人事的恶棍，等着被警察接走。Jason又戴上了他的红头罩。</p><p>Dick想告诉Jason。他真的想。但他感觉这就像是背叛了Bruce的信任。的确，Jason仍是家族的一部分，但Dick却觉得那没有他的位置。此外，他不确定Bruce在仓库那一晚到底发生了什么……又或者他其实知道，但他不想清晰大声地说出来。</p><p>“你就回家吧，红头罩，”Dick说，用一种通常没有商量余地的语气说道。通常。</p><p>“去你妈的，我要跟你一起去，神奇小子！”Jason低吼道，紧跟着Dick一起爬进蝙蝠车里。而年长者翻了翻眼睛但并没有把Jason踢出去。他知道在这个节骨眼上越快赶到Bruce身边就越安全，赶在有人在庄园里犯下谋杀案之前。虽然，他说不准谁会死掉，但他无疑将会是向Bruce陈述案件的那个人。</p><p>Bruce感觉像是漂浮在黑暗之中，仿佛他沉在水底而水面上有人在交谈。他无法理解语句但他能辨别出愤怒的声音和怒吼。他睁开眼。他正看着他房间的天花板，他立即明白了过来。他没明白过来或是说没记起来的是他怎么可能躺在地板上。</p><p>“Bruce？”他听见了某人的声音。这听起来十分熟悉却没能在他脑子里搭上正确的弦。</p><p>他太困惑了，仍有一点头晕目眩，即使他正躺在地板上，他感到这么疲惫他甚至能就在这入眠。但他心底有一个微小的声音告诉他现在没时间这样做。</p><p>接着他听见了Damian的声音：“父亲！”</p><p>他强迫自己再次睁开眼，不仅意识到他刚刚紧闭着双眼，而且看到了他最小的儿子脸上混合着担忧与愤怒的神情。不一会儿，Tim和Cassandra也都来到了他身边，簇拥着他，担忧地看着他。Damian正抓着Bruce的手臂以得到他的注意力，而他确实得到了。Bruce看着他，一阵十分熟悉又不知所起的恐惧笼罩在他心头，而万事万物又归于黑暗，然而这一次，他知道自己没有完全晕迷。他能听见一切，看见一切，但与此同时他也被冰冷的黑暗包围。他感到自己在不断下沉，沉入海底。</p><p>这不是真的，没人想要伤害你，他默默地想着但无论他对自己重复多少遍，他的沉没都无法停止。</p><p>“请给你父亲一点空间，”Alfred镇定的声音传来，将他拉上表面。</p><p>他遥远地感知到孩子们退开了。“想来点喝的吗，Bruce少爷？”管家问道。</p><p>那个亿万富翁花了几分钟才理清思路而管家与孩子们都耐心地等着他回答。最终，在Bruce觉得自己能不那么沙哑地说话时，他说道：“是的。”</p><p>Alfred用比平时更缓慢的动作递给Bruce一个装水的玻璃杯。直到这时Bruce才意识到他到底有多渴。他小心地将玻璃杯接在手里，没将一丝焦灼表现在脸上或是动作里，他喝了一些水。</p><p>既然Alfred已令他冷静了一些，他现在能更清晰地思考了。Bruce甚至觉得自己再次获得了掌控权，但这时他看见那人站在房间最遥远的角落。Clark站在那儿，避开其他人，脸上挂着愁云惨淡的表情，他不愿与Bruce目光交接。有那么短暂的一瞬，Bruce听见他脑海里那尖笑声响起，告诉他：他认为你很弱小！哈哈！这难道不可笑么，Brucie！而他发现自己竟然在考虑那个选项，在那一刻，Bruce又一次觉得手足无措，他想立即证明Clark是错的，向他证明自己强壮有力。接着，他开始认真地注视着Clark而他看见了——那混合着悔恨，苦涩与无能为力的表情。他总在失败之时挂着这种表情。</p><p>而Bruce早该想到Clark不是那种会对他人指指点点的人，也不会用弱小形容其他人（更不必说Bruce）。他早该想到他不是唯一一个感到仓皇无措，脆弱不堪或是丧失控制的人，他也不是唯一一个深受其扰的人。</p><p>“发生什么了，父亲？”Damian用逼问的语气问道。</p><p>“没什么，”Bruce没理睬他，又喝了口水，就一小口。他不想让他的孩子们看出他有多渴望这杯水，特别是在他们目睹他晕倒之后。</p><p>“你想挪步到床上去吗，Bruce少爷？”Alfred问道，他的声音里混杂着一丝担忧，而Bruce确信他是唯一捕捉到的人。</p><p>他沉下脸；他不需要任何人的帮助。“不。”</p><p>接着，这个亿万富翁坐了起来。他仍觉得有些晕眩但这与之前的相比已经不值一提了，所以他再次试图站起来。Damian，Tim和Cassandra往后退得更多好给他足够的空间。他手臂上的阴影让他有些不自在，但最终，他站了起来，他不得不承认视线处于房间里其他人之上让他感觉好多了。他又能专注于调整呼吸并重获力量。</p><p>他直直地看向仍站在角落里的Clark。他还在那里真是个奇迹。如果他们角色互换，他将远远离开这里，但那个记者是完全不一样的人——他必须得呆在这里直到他确认Bruce一切安好，至少肉体上并无大碍。而他仍在那里，躲避着Bruce的视线，盯着地板，就像一个做了坏事正等着直面父母的小孩。</p><p>“Bruce！”Dick出现在门口，他还穿着蝙蝠装，这令Bruce皱起眉头。</p><p>“你为什么不把它脱在蝙蝠洞？”Bruce问到，策略性地转换话题，却又觉得有必要为他大儿子的鲁莽而斥责他。</p><p>但今天的惊喜似乎还没有结束，因为紧随Dick身后，Jason也走了进来而Bruce感到他的身体又紧绷了起来。</p><p>“有没有人能告诉我这里到底他——”Jason注意到Alfred不赞成的表情并中途改口到：“——发生了什么？”</p><p>“那个外星人，”Damian是第一个讲话的人；当他指着Clark时，他看起来怒火滔天又深恶痛绝，而Clark终于有胆量抬起头。“几天前在码头攻击了父亲，而他现在又攻击了他一次！”<br/>Bruce张开嘴正欲为Clark辩护，但这一次却是Jason的动作更快：“那这个操——的外星人还呆在这里干嘛？！”他的嗓音里饱含恶意，虽然Bruce很高兴他的第二个孩子关心他并试图保护他，但他不需要这样。这只令Bruce倍感荒谬和虚弱，但他并不虚弱。</p><p>最终，Dick用冷静的声音开口道，他的语调与他兄弟的截然不同，既没有评判也没有憎恶：“说真的，Clark，我觉得你得暂时离开，这是为了大家的好！”</p><p>“闭上嘴听我说！”Bruce大吼一声，最终得到了他家人和Clark的注意力。“Clark哪也不去！”</p><p>“他已经走了。”</p><p>Bruce勉强辨认出Cassadra柔软的声音。他迅速转过身却只看到他书柜前空荡荡的角落，而通往阳台的门敞开着。外面还在下着大雨，强劲的风刮过房间，令壁炉里的火苗摇摆跳跃。</p><p>那亿万富翁将嘴唇抿成一条线。“让我们把话说清楚！”他看向Jason和Damian之间，威胁地用他完好无损的手指着他们。</p><p>“没有我的允许你们谁都不许再跟Clark讲话，更不许为之前的事指责他！那是小丑也仅仅是小丑一个人干的！”</p><p>“但是父亲——”</p><p>“我今晚不想再听到你说一个字！”Bruce打断Damian，他的语气里没有留下商量的余地。“所有人都去睡觉！”</p><p>房间里有片刻的寂静，一时间没有任何人动作，男孩子们沉默地质疑着Bruce在家里的权威。最先移动的是Cassandra。她仅仅转过身并留下一句：“晚安，Bruce。”</p><p>她路过Dick和Jason。Tim立刻紧跟着她，Dick也跟随其后。</p><p>“欢迎你今晚留在这里，Jason。”Bruce听到他自己这么说道，怒火的边缘正从他嗓音里撤去。</p><p>被叫到的男人做了个苦相，仿佛被这个想法恶心到了似的。“那真的很不——”</p><p>“我马上为你准备床铺，Jason少爷，”Alfred用饱含善意的声音对他说，但说真的，谁能对Alfred说不呢？</p><p>Jason静止住了，接着他耸耸肩，跟在Alfred身侧离开了房间，扭头撇了Bruce一眼就像一只食肉动物盯住另一只。</p><p>最后一个离开的是Damian。他愁眉紧锁，嘴角下垂，他的双臂防御性地交叉在他胸前。而Bruce耐心地等待着不可避免的情绪爆发。没过多久，他最小的儿子说话了：“父亲，那个外星人——”</p><p>“是我的朋友而你应当以礼相待，”那亿万富翁结束了对话，并没顺着Damian的意思走。“这不是他的错而你心知肚明。”</p><p>Damian固执地直视他父亲的双眼，以一种原始的方式挑战着他，他最终转了个身跺着脚走出房间。Bruce有时会担心在Damian到达青春期之后，他该拿他怎么办。</p><p>那富翁叹了口气，走向被Damian叛逆地大敞开的门并关上它。之后，他拿起Alfred体贴地留给他的玻璃杯，一口气喝了个干净。他迅速走向洗手间，重新接了一杯水并再次一饮而尽。他重复了这过程整整三次才终于觉得足够了。</p><p>他将玻璃杯放在床头柜上并看了看他的床。他是这么筋疲力竭，他甚至愿意冒着再次陷入梦靥的风险只为休息片刻，但他知道他有更紧要的事情要做。</p><p>他拿起玻璃杯旁的手机并输入Clark的号码。他花了整整三分钟来调整呼吸，直到他足够冷静到能按下呼叫按钮。</p><p>Clark没接电话。这并不奇怪，但Bruce还是多少有些受伤。他试了一次又一次，而最终，Clark多了五个未接来电。</p><p>心灰意冷地，Bruce决定给他发短信，即使他讨厌编短信，这至少比语音留言要好。这花了他额外的十五分钟。他不停匆忙地编好它们，接着，读一遍检查一下，然后便觉得这听起来荒唐至极，或是多愁善感，或是（大多数情况下）两者皆有。</p><p>最终，这富翁敲定了这版：‘Clark，仓库里发生的一切都不是你的错。那都是因为你血液里的小丑毒素，如果你非要怪罪某人的话，别怪罪你自己，怪罪他吧。我之前不告诉你是因为我料到会发生这种情况——你，为了非你所为的事情而苛责自己。如果你想的话，我们可以在洞里见个面。等你有空的时候你能给我发个短信，而我会确保孩子们都不在家里。’</p><p>Clark没有回复，这并不奇怪，但Bruce发现自己暗自期盼。不管他有多累，他无法入眠，一直等待着那声提醒他那个外星人回复了的短信铃声。</p><p>他躺在床上，有毯子遮蔽却仍然感到不合情理的寒冷。于是他盯着天花板陷入沉思。想着仓库那晚，想着Clark…和一点点Selina。</p><p>他和……Salina之间正发生着一些事。有时，并不频繁，他们会见面。没有人知道，Bruce确信无疑。他们会去某个酒店房间，用不同的姓名，通常处于哥谭市外，而Selina会带……玩具，可以这么说。她会将他绑起来，唇角带着一抹挑逗的微笑。她会粗暴地对待他，拉扯他的头发，刮擦他的皮肤，咬他。而他被束缚住，有时甚至被塞住口，蒙住眼，而她会让他的身体随着快感吟唱。</p><p>Bruce知道他是个控制狂。他喜欢知道每个人的一切，为一切做准备。见鬼，他甚至在知道超人是谁之后买下了星球日报。但有时，他乐意被剥夺那份掌控欲。</p><p>而Bruce热爱它。热爱被告知要做什么，如何表现，仅仅为了迎合她而出现在那里。并非随时随地，仅仅是当他在肩上背负了太多时。</p><p>重点是，他热爱失去控制的感觉，而在仓库的那一晚，他彻头彻尾失去了控制，但他一点都不乐在其中。Bruce思索着为什么这令他如此牵肠挂肚，为什么一想到受控于人他就心惊胆战，但当Selina支配着他时他却热爱着被征服的感觉……正如当他幻想着Clark如这般占有他时。</p><p>仅在几天之前，他还会躺在床上，幻想着Clark滚烫的双手触碰着他的全身，将他按倒，用又深沉又沙哑的声音朝着他的耳朵低语那些半是胁迫半是承诺的话语，他是那么残酷无情。</p><p>光是想着他最好的朋友操着他，Bruce都临近高潮，而接着他会打电话给Selina并约她在某个地方见面。</p><p>Bruce的某个微小的角落仍为让Clark占有自己的想法而兴致盎然。但他大脑余下的部分，那个愚蠢的，荒唐的，令Bruce厌恶不已的部分正为这想法惶惶不安。</p><p>然后他便如被一道闪电击中一般恍然大悟。当然，他和Selina就一些条例达成了共识。他们有规矩，多数是Bruce自己设定的而Selina自头自尾地尊敬它们，无一例外。这也许是唯一Selina会尊敬Bruce想法的场合。在外面她还是一如既往的任性叛逆，而虽然他们在外面仍有不少分歧，她从不会将这作为在酒店房间里对抗他的理由。Selina向他展示了如何放弃控制权却并不会真的失去它。</p><p>他早该明白为何仓库那天那么骇人。那是因为被征服与被支配之间有着巨大的差异。</p><p>Bruce突然感到有必要确认他仍是可以被支配的，他能再次恢复过来，他未被击垮。他迅速地够向他的手机（仍没有Clark的信息）并拨了Selina的电话号码。她迟了几秒钟才接起，这令亿万富翁有点担心，因为这通常意味着她正在某处工作。</p><p>“噢，瞧瞧谁打来了，”她对着话筒咕噜，“我最喜欢的百万富翁。”</p><p>“我是个亿万富翁，”Bruce纠正了她但他的声音里没有一丝怒火，恰恰相反，他正为她接通了电话而松了一口气，他甚至能忽略她为何在这个时间点醒着，还做着她正在做的事情。“你什么时候有时间？”</p><p>她极富戏剧性地叹了一口气。“总是直入正题……你一点都不好玩，Brucie！”</p><p>这句话令他的大脑停转了片刻，想起Clark在这样称呼他之后冰冷的笑声。但他迅速恢复了过来，快到她都没意识到他对这个外号不满。“你什么时候有空？”</p><p>“为了你我总是有空的，我亲爱的，”她语调轻浮地告诉他，“随你喜欢……除了今晚。今晚，我在做些姑娘家的事情。”</p><p>Bruce皱了皱眉头，难以抑制地记下尖刻的一笔：“我能想象那些姑娘家的事情是什么，这并不好，”他听见她吸了口气，正准备用同样的语气回答他，但那富翁更快一步。“这周怎么样？在纽约狮心酒店。”</p><p>“通常，我会问你为什么提前这么长时间，但我喜欢你的风格，”她发出咕噜咕噜的声音，显然被五星酒店的挑选取悦了。通常，他们会去四星，那会不太显眼。“大概晚上八点？”</p><p>“行。晚安，Selina，”Bruce问候了她。“乖一点。”他能在她的答案里听到她的坏笑：“我一直很乖，我亲爱的。”</p><p>她令他的嘴角上扬了那么一点点，这是这几天以来第一次。他挂断了电话躺下。</p><p>也许有些难以置信，但这位亿万富翁在与她说完话之后感到平静多了。他觉得他能不受噩梦打扰地睡上一两个小时了。</p><p>Bruce用毯子裹住自己，并最终闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他在感受到一具沉重的身体压在他身上之时醒了过来，那身体将他推进地板里，那重量是这么巨大他几乎无法呼吸。Bruce花了一分钟才意识到自己在哪里，他再次感到该死的寒冷。他试图运用一个呼吸训练来使感官平静下来。</p><p>当他的心跳归于正常之后，他习惯性地睁开眼，并在看见一个人影出现在敞开的房门前时皱起眉头。</p><p>他立刻用肘部支撑起自己，而仅此一次，担忧而非恐惧填满了他的心脏。他问到：“出什么事了，Cassandra？”</p><p>女孩看了看地板，又看向他。“我睡不着。”</p><p>Bruce坐了起来，双腿移过床沿，并拍了拍他身边的位置。Cassandra继续在那里站了几秒钟，接着她优雅地移动过来坐在了亿万富翁身边。</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“现在告诉我，出什么事了，”Bruce对她说，并非以命令的口吻，而是以体贴的语气。她的答复很简单。“我害怕。”</p><p>男人立刻转换进父亲的角色里。“你知道他无法再伤害你了，是不是？”</p><p>她仅是轻轻皱了皱眉，除此之外，她的表情没有任何变化。“我并不是为我自己害怕。”</p><p>Bruce没意料到这回答，但他一片眼皮都没眨一下。他细想着此时该说些什么。她就像是知道他在想什么，用镇定的双眼看着他。</p><p>正当那男人准备告诉他没有什么可担心的，Cassandra倾身过去拥抱了他。他立即感受到一股将她推开的冲动，并不因为这带来了糟糕的回忆，而是出于习惯，即使过了这么些年，他仍然会被他的孩子们想要……这种亲子之间的事情吓到。</p><p>但接着Bruce想起Cassandra的话“他从来不让我抱他，”而他移动身体，双臂环绕着她将她拉近。这仍有些古怪，拥有一个女儿。</p><p>“他很抱歉，”她的话语填补了沉默，她的语调温柔。</p><p>Bruce知道她说的是Clark而他的身体僵硬了。他不想谈论这个，更不想跟他的孩子谈，但相对于拒绝她并叫她回房休息，他听见自己说：“我知道。”</p><p>Cassandra挪动着，依偎得更近了一些。“他觉得自己有责任……有罪。他的举动，他的罪行。”</p><p>“他不该这样，”Bruce立刻回答道。这很奇怪，但他并不觉得害怕，谈论这些，被人触碰。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>那富翁惊讶于她的回答。他以为她会像他的儿子们那样，为Clark袭击他们父亲而指责他。但他很高兴，很高兴至少有一个人能懂，并站在他和Clark这边。</p><p>“谢谢你，”他说，尽管说出这几个字让他浑身不自在。</p><p>Cassandra显然感受到了，因为她抽离出来，嘴角带着细微的笑容，看着他的眼睛说：“应该的……你该跟他谈谈。”</p><p>“我知道……我会的，”Bruce保证，而她又笑了笑，一言不发地离开了房间。</p><p>Bruce躺了下来，不出几分钟便沉入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark再次惊醒。这已经是今晚的第六次了。他不断惊醒，梦见他被围困在自己的身体里，毁灭他身边的一切，与他的朋友们战斗……与Bruce战斗，直到将他扼死他才从梦中醒来。</p><p>幸运的是现在已经是早晨了，他起身走向卫生间。走路时他又一次感到胃部抽搐，愧疚之情如磐石一般压在他心头，令他如鲠在喉。那人的模样再次浮现在他眼前，乞求着他，试图将他唤醒，让他理智回归。可他嗤之以鼻。</p><p>Clark又感到一阵恶心，他不顾泡沫还残留在他的头发里，迅速离开淋浴间，俯身在马桶上将他胃里所剩无几的残渣吐了个干净。</p><p>当他感到胃里空空如也，什么也吐不出来了之后，他返回淋浴间洗完了澡。</p><p>他感到胃口不佳便跳过了早饭，走回房间换上了他的廉价套装。他在房间里多站了几分钟，盯着他放在床头柜上的手机，想着Bruce昨晚在他离开庄园之后给他发的短信。</p><p>Clark还没有读。他不想读。Bruce不会责备他，当然，但他的孩子们是对的。他理当更加强大，而不是任由小丑用病毒感染他。他更不该伤害Bruce，他的朋友……他最好的朋友。</p><p>在这之后他还怎么直视Bruce的眼睛？在令他失望至此之后？</p><p>他吞咽了一下，将手机带在身上，只因为工作会用到，之后便离开了公寓。</p><p>通往星球日报的道路似乎比以往更长。Clark希望他能直接飞去工作，他甚至希望哪里能有罪犯冒出好让他冲过去处理；任何能让他停止思考Bruce的事。</p><p>他又一次发现自己在倾听Bruce的心跳声，并在发现那个人听起来像是睡着了时松了一口气。他听起来不像是做了噩梦，这令Clark感觉好点了。</p><p>他走进办公大楼里便立刻被叫到了Perry的办公室。他预料到了这个。</p><p>当这外星人走过办公室隔间时，他感到许多双眼睛停留在他身上。某一时刻他甚至感受到了Lois的视线。在她看见他的那瞬间，她睁大双眼并向他投来质疑的目光。她正打算让他说出一切。在Clark意识到这一点之时，他感觉更糟了。他此时唯一想做的事就是彻底埋头于工作，这样他就能停止思考。</p><p>Clark用颤抖的手敲响perry的办公室大门。他听见Perry吼着类似于：“进来！”的词句，于是便进了门。</p><p>作为记者，他一直很喜欢Perry的办公室。它十分宽敞，配置着昂贵的桌椅。这令他想起Bruce办公室里的椅子。此时此刻，他却一眼都不想看这东西了；他转而专注地凝视着Perry背后的窗户。他从这里能看见城市公园，如果Clark足够专心的话，他甚至能看见公园里所有的游乐设施。</p><p>另一件令他心惊胆战的事涌入他脑海；他如何能保护好他的城市，乃至他的世界，倘若一点小丑毒素就能令他将一切毁灭殆尽。他又觉得有些想吐但这次他强迫他的身体不去顺应这股冲动。他不能刚到Perry办公室就从这里跑出去。</p><p>正在跟某人打电话的Perry挥手示意他坐下。这只意味着一大段关于工作责任感的训斥离他不远了。</p><p>他试图表现得自然点，而非如他此时这般消极。</p><p>他没注意Perry在电话上进行的交谈，不仅是因为这很不礼貌，而且因为他又想到了那天在库房里的事情。他深深自责，但与此同时他也对那个罪魁祸首感到怒火中烧。他恨不得杀掉小丑。他恨不得一拳一拳揍他直到他除了一滩鲜血和几根碎骨之外一点不剩；直到那个疯子停止大笑。</p><p>Clark感到他的拳头捏紧了。他是如此想要伤害那个混蛋，怒火像一团浓雾一般包裹着他。他试着控制他的呼吸；他想要重新掌控自己。</p><p>“Kent。”Perry的声音将他扯回现实里，他在这一刻将怒火抛诸脑后。</p><p>“怎、怎么了，White先生？”Clark强迫自己虚弱地低声回答。</p><p>“我们得谈谈你近来的翘班行为。”</p><p>Bruce伴随着又一个噩梦醒来。Clark扼住他的呼吸讥笑着他，而就在Bruce死去之前，Clark的脸转变成了小丑的。</p><p>但今天当他睁开他的眼睛时，他立刻意识到自己安然躺在他的卧室里。昨晚的大雨已经停下了，取而代之的是阳光灿烂的早晨。或者说更像是阳光灿烂的下午。</p><p>Bruce皱起眉头，看到太阳已经升到他窗前的窗帘以上了。这只会在十一点之后发生。他撑起胳膊向四周看了看。</p><p>他一看到放在床头柜上的手机就伸手去拿，想看看有没有什么未接电话。虽然他知道如果有的话他会被惊醒，但他仍然想要确认一下。在发现什么都没有之后他有些失望，但很快便摆脱了这种感觉。Clark需要时间的话他就会给他。他自己都不确定能否再直视克拉克的眼睛。但他也不知道等待会不会令结果更糟。</p><p>Bruce驱走了这些想法。此时此刻，他只需要穿好衣服并确保他的孩子们都好好地呆在学校了。</p><p>他起身，离开他的床铺为他提供的一点温暖，并迅速地穿好衣服。在他走出房间之前，他为他和Selina定好了下周某一天的酒店房间。他们告诉他鉴于这类酒店十分火爆，酒店房间已经满了，但接着Bruce告诉了他们他的名字，而他们的态度就在一毫秒内从不情不愿转变为卖力讨好了。</p><p>这亿万富翁在厨房找到了 Alfred。</p><p>“看来您昨晚睡得比您上周睡得时间都长，Bruce少爷，”Alfred在他走进厨房时说到。</p><p>Bruce恼怒地看了他一眼，没接话而是打开冰箱拿出橙汁并喝了一整杯。他永远弄不懂Alfred是如何做到的，他似乎总能知道他会什么时候起床并及时准备好餐点。</p><p>Alfred将一个装着两块三明治的餐盘摆在厨房正中央的早餐桌上。Bruce安静地谢了他，又给自己倒了一杯橙汁之后便开始进食。过去几天他都没吃什么东西，他知道他得在肚子里装点东西来保持气力。</p><p>“Lucius Fox今天早上打来了电话，”Alfred在Bruce缓慢进食时说道，“他问你会不会参加韦恩企业今天的会议。”</p><p>Bruce只思考了一分钟，“我会去。”他果断地说。他想也许一些日常工作会对他有好处。在大宅呆了这么久，他正缓缓陷于疯狂。</p><p>“你要怎么解释你断掉的手腕？”Alfred扬起眉毛。有的时候Bruce真的不确定他的管家是不是故意的。但这次他十分确定他是，于是他皱起眉头。</p><p>“我会告诉他们我太笨拙了，”Bruce干巴巴地回答道，“他们知道我一直很笨。”</p><p>Alfred丢给他一个不好笑的眼神，没有接话。取而代之的，他问到：“明天的慈善晚会呢？你打算参加吗？”</p><p>Bruce皱了皱眉，他完全忘记了他为家暴受害者们筹划的慈善晚会了。但他不觉得他还打算去。他没心情应付那些好奇的打量，刺探的问题和假笑的面具，“不，我不想去。”</p><p>Alfred只是点了点头便走出了房间，让Bruce吃完他的早餐。</p><p>他吃完了整个三明治但他吃不下第二个。食物对他舌头上的味蕾来说索然无味，他想这是这几天压力的后遗症。这亿万富翁也希望他的味觉能回来，因为虽然他偶尔会抱怨，他其实很喜欢Alfred做的餐点。</p><p>Bruce吃完午饭之后，便决定去蝙蝠洞，鉴于他离韦恩企业的会议还有几个小时的空闲。</p><p>他走进图书馆，却在看见Jason坐在阳台门边的一个椅子上时停住了脚步。他正在读一本也许是从书架上拿下来的书。富翁很惊讶Jason还在这里。</p><p>在Bruce走进房间的那一刻；Jason便将书放在了边上的小桌上，那上面正放着一杯为这个年轻人准备的茶，很可能是Alfred干的。</p><p>他们沉默不语地盯了对方半天。最终，Jason开口道：“我昨天遇到Dick了。他不愿意告诉我到底发生了什么。”</p><p>他用一种冷酷无情的语气说着话，但Bruce能听出一丝担忧藏匿其中，而这让Bruce最近如坠冰窟的身心都略有回暖。在他令他的二儿子遭受了所有那些事情之后，他始终为Jason表现出他还关心着他父亲的时刻而感到震惊。</p><p>“我昨天告诉了你发生了什么，”Bruce用平静的语气说道，走向那个藏匿着通往蝙蝠洞之路的书柜。</p><p>“嗯，Dick不认为那就是全部了。”Jason恼怒地低吼道，站了起来。</p><p>那富翁回答时仍保持着他平静的语气：“Dick是错的。”</p><p>Jason皱起眉头。“Bruce，如果那个外星人找你的茬-”</p><p>“他没有找我的茬，”Bruce打断他，“他被小丑毒素影响了，仅仅如此。我不需要被从谁的伤害里拯救出来，而即使我需要，那也绝对不可能来自于他。”</p><p>“如果他是那么无辜，那他现在在他妈的哪？”Jason追问道，就像Bruce之前打断他那样打断Bruce。</p><p>但这富翁毫不退让，“他在上班。”Jason嘲讽地冷哼一声。</p><p>Bruce深深吸了一口气使自己平静下来，接着他缓慢而严肃地说：“Jason，我们都知道小丑有多丧心病狂，他能不择手段地伤害别人，特别是我和我身边的人。他利用超人来伤害我而他差点就成功了。”</p><p>“所以你是要告诉我大超比起你更像个受害者吗？”Jason挑起他的眉毛。</p><p>“有过之无不及，”Bruce承认道，心知肚明他是正确的。他太明白被迫放弃对他身体的掌控权的感觉了，这比遭到袭击还要糟糕得多。</p><p>Jason露出一个刻薄的坏笑，这通常意味着亿万富翁得为他接下来的伤人话语做准备了，“呵，我猜我不该感到惊讶。毕竟大超是你的朋友，而你的朋友总是受伤。”</p><p>Bruce对此无话可说，尤其是当这是句实话的时候，所以他只能转身走进蝙蝠洞。Jason什么也没说，但一股奇异的张力潜伏在空气里，告诉Bruce他在思考告诉Bruce这样的事是否正确。</p><p>Bruce浏览了Dick的巡逻报告，但没有看到小丑的踪迹。这令这位披风斗士感到更焦躁了。在小丑逍遥法外时失去他的消息，这绝非好事。鬼知道他会筹划出些什么坏主意。</p><p>然而Dick还是令Bruce高兴，当他读到Dick和他的其他孩子们（令Bruce欣慰的是甚至Jason也在列）是怎么打倒双面人和他的团伙的。他总是为他的孩子们感到无比自豪，他们成就非凡，而且即使他们都有自己的烦恼，有的时候也会彼此斗争，他们始终是一个家族。甚至，或者说特别是，Jason。</p><p>当然，Jason的生活方式里也有Bruce不赞成的部分——比如开枪打人——但愿他的二儿子能早日回归理智。</p><p>等他看完报告已经是去开会的时间了。他又洗了个澡便去了他的公司。人们的注视必不可少，当然，多久能看到一个手上打着石膏的亿万富翁呢？</p><p>Bruce魅力十足地回避了每一个记者问道的关于他身体状况的问题，其中也有来自于公司董事会的。Lucius多看了他几眼，而Bruce决定晚点再告诉他真相。</p><p>这一整天，Bruce都在查看他的手机，等着Clark给他发短信来……随便为了什么事的短信，可他什么都没收到。但他晓得Clark今天回去上班了，他查了查星球日报的记录，起码他知道那个外星人还活着。</p><p>这亿万富翁无法克制地时不时查看一下星球日报能看得到Clark格子间的监控摄像。他通常不这么做——即使对于他来说，这也太诡异了一些——但他就是想知道Clark是否安好。问题是Clark看起来并不好，他看起来糟透了。</p><p>他的眼睛下挂着黑眼圈，他看起来很苍白，而每过几分钟他就停止工作并绝望地用手指耙过他的头发，将他的脸庞掩盖在手掌里。一不小心，他捏碎了手里的笔。</p><p>Bruce记得袭击之后的第二天他看起来是什么样的，但说实话，Clark看起来更糟了。这令Bruce心脏生疼。这不是他想要的。为什么Clark看不出这一切都不是他的错？他现在就想去星球日报使劲摇晃Clark，直到这个外星人清醒过来。但这亿万富翁想到这件事情给他们两个人都带来了难以挽回的后果。也许，他们两个人都需要些时间。特别是Clark。</p><p>会议之后他感到比之前几天都更能控制自己了。他回到家里冥想了一会。他终于在闭上眼睛时没看见挂在他朋友脸上的冰冷笑容，但那笑声还时不时地回荡在他的耳畔，他不得不睁开眼驱散小丑的样貌。</p><p>至少他今天一整天都没有恐慌症发作，他将此视为一次小小的胜利。</p><p>但到夜晚来临，他再次感到不安。Dick本该在打探消息，但他既没给他打电话，也没给他留信息。想到这里，Bruce回想起Clark还没回他短信，他压下给那个记者打电话的冲动。时间，他不断提醒自己，但每一次他这样做，等待的耐性就一次比一次薄弱。</p><p>他当晚无法再次入眠，或者更精确地说，他不想入眠。他冥想了一会，但不知怎么的他的大脑无法休息。即使他已经不再感到晕眩了，这亿万富翁仍感觉被紧攒在两种感受之间，一种是对脑内回响的笑声的恐惧，一种是对任由Clark在他的公寓里无端自责的愧疚。他总是能感受到这两种中的一种。</p><p>Bruce希望他知道正确的选择是什么。他是如此绝望，他甚至想过去咨询Alfred，当然这不会发生。这只会让老管家更担心Bruce。除此之外，Bruce很确定他的尊严不会让他这么做的。</p><p>他纠结于直接去Clark家里将这外星人打醒，还是别再跟他讲话了因为面对他这一念头快要吓死Bruce了。这亿万富翁仍不确定一段时间不与他说话是否是个好主意。一方面，这能给他们俩一些时间来度过难关，来从创伤性经历中恢复。但另一方面，这积累的张力或许会让他们必然的重逢变得难以忍受，紧张非凡。</p><p>而鉴于Bruce此时就已经坐立不安，考虑到Clark的感受，他们之间很可能会发展成后者。</p><p>突然，他有主意了。</p><p>Clark的一天是个巨大的灾难。首先，Perry告诉他他不能不通知任何人就翘班三天，而且他还没交上那篇他承诺完成的文章。这是无法容忍的行为，Perry告诉他。而Clark知道他应当感到内疚，但他并不。他对Perry的整场训斥都感到奇怪的麻木。虽然他在听，但他感到如此空洞，那些本该鼓舞人心，激励斗志的字句对他一点作用都没有。唯一的好事就是他终于有几分钟没想着Bruce了。</p><p>在跟Perry谈过之后，Clark试图用工作来淹没自己，可他唯一做到的事就是变得异常仓皇，每一个来他的格子间问他事的同事都吓了他一跳。</p><p>幸运的是，他的同事们都没过多询问他。但他知道那是迟早会发生的事。他一整天都坐在办公室的格子间里，很难做到试着不去想Bruce，特别是当Jimmy走过来告诉他“Brucie”Wayne是怎么喝了太多酒结果摔断了他的手。他在笑着，但Clark唯一能做的事情就是站起来，用可悲的假笑为他自己打掩护，并冲到卫生间去吐。等他回到他的格子间，Jimmy已经不在了。</p><p>这一天的大半时间里没人来找他说话，而由于Clark很幸运，也没有什么事故需要超人来处理，他得以工作到很晚。</p><p>随着窗子外的白昼逐渐被黑夜取代，越来越多的人离开了办公室。Jimmy过来道了别。Clark可以看出来他发现关于Bruce Wayne的评论不知怎么地触动了他的神经，于是他向他投来抱歉的目光。Clark只疲惫地对他笑了笑便又回到了工作上。</p><p>当他听见优雅又自信的脚步声向他格子间靠近时，他已经能听出来这层楼包括他自己只有两个人了 。</p><p>“好了，小镇男孩。”Lois靠着墙。她脸上挂着友善但执着的表情，“告诉我，发生了什么。”</p><p>Clark疲惫地闭了一会眼，接着他睁开了双眼却拒绝看向他的朋友。他假装忙于工作，“没什么，”他告诉她。</p><p>他能感觉到她锐利的视线刺在他的后颈上。“我们都知道那是扯淡。在我运用我无与伦比的职业技巧逼迫你之前，告诉我这三天来发生了什么。”<br/>那外星人没有像他往常那样微笑；他只是叹了口气并将他的椅子转过来面对她。她的双臂交叉在胸前并作出一副让他想到他妈的表情；他用几乎带着哭腔的声音说：“我搞砸了。”</p><p>Lois过了一会才回答他。她的眉毛之间出现一道皱纹，她松开双臂，迅速从防备的姿态切换成了担忧。“你怎么搞砸了？”她小心又缓慢地问到。</p><p>Clark没有回答。他不知道说什么，怎么说，甚至该不该说。他觉得大声说出来本身就糟糕至极，这会令一切更加真实。他吞咽了几下，将他的脸藏在手掌里安静地流泪：“有事故发生了。我做了一些……可怕的事。”</p><p>他话音落下之后有片刻沉默，接着他听见Lois移动的声音。她走近了些，将她的手覆在他手上，并将它们拿下，露出他的脸。当Clark与她视线交汇，她满怀着善意与怜悯地看着他。“Clark，告诉我在哥谭发生了什么。”</p><p>她温柔地抚摸他的双手，鼓励他开口。而最终，Clark说到：“当我在哥谭，在我来得及跟蝙蝠侠谈话之前，我听到了不远处一家银行里传来绝望的尖叫声，所以我飞了过去。在我赶到之前，那声音就停下了。”</p><p>Clark停住了，体内突然涌起一阵令他胃部打结的苦涩。他不该如此鲁莽。他为何总是如此鲁莽？蝙蝠侠总是告诫他别这样！他不该就这样过去；他真是个白痴……</p><p>“小镇男孩，你不是个白痴。拜托了，就告诉我发生了什么吧。”</p><p>他没意识到他把心里想的都说出来了，而现在Lois用更担忧的眼神看着他了。</p><p>那外星人又吞咽了一下，接着说：“那有很多人。他们只是……大笑。警铃没有响，保险柜是开着的，而空气中有一种奇怪的味道，所以我问他们发生了什么。而他们只是……不停地大笑……我猜我早该知道是小丑干的……但我……我只是用X视线扫描了他们，然后发现他们被小丑毒素感染了。我想联系蝙蝠侠，请教他怎么处理这种情况，怎么帮助他们，但接着我感到颈部一阵刺痛……那是……我觉得他就是那样给我下得毒因为之后所有事都变得……模糊。我不记得我接下来得几个小时做了什么……我只有零星的几段记忆但是……那感觉就像我……我既在我的身体里，又不在我的身体里。”</p><p>“我记得与小丑对话，但我不记得我们说了些什么，只有……太多的大笑。”Clark再次感到恶心；但幸运的是，Lois感知到了他的痛苦，她再次握住了他的手，帮他冷静下来。</p><p>当这个外星人感觉自己能重新开口说话而非呕吐时，他继续说：“我在中心城，跟巴里说着话就像什么事都没发生一样……我在星城……我甚至跟神奇女侠说了话……这一切都那么模糊……我只记得一点零碎之事。而接着……我又去跟小丑对话。我记得他告诉我蝙蝠侠和我应该做一些有趣的事，所以我们决定为他设置一个小陷阱，我在一个废弃的建筑物里等着他，等他来了我就……我就……”</p><p>那种感觉又回来了。他肚子里的死结，汗水淌下他的额头，模糊了他的视线，就在他明白过来自己在做什么之前，他已经在卫生间了，紧抓着马桶边缘呕吐，所剩意志仅够阻止自己弄坏马桶。</p><p>他听见Lois叫着他的名字，还呆在他的格子间里，声音中充满疑惑和担忧。他没有回答她；相对地，他背靠着隔板。自他心底的某个角落，他明白过来他一定是用了超级速度，否则她也不会听起来这么疑惑。</p><p>就在这外星人听见Lois喊他的声音几乎染上绝望时，他的电话响了。Clark听见他自己发出一声绝望的呻吟，接着他站了起来，直起了后背。他现在最不需要的就是一通电话了，但他仍在口袋摸索到手机，看了看屏幕。</p><p>是Perry。Clark真心希望这不是另一个激励演讲了。他只想绕着城市飞一会好让自己能忘了Bruce。</p><p>但他知道他得接这电话，所以他深吸了一口气并将电话贴在他的耳朵上。“喂，Perry。”</p><p>“Kent，我刚接到Wayne先生的电话，”他的上司告诉他，而Clark发誓他只想就此沉没，陷入卫生间地板里销声匿迹。他觉得噩梦刚刚变成了触目惊心的梦魇。他感到神魂恍惚，手心出汗，心脏狂跳，他几乎没能听见Perry接下来的话。</p><p>“他说他想要你去给明天哥谭的慈善晚会做报道。说真的Kent，我不知道你是怎么办到的，但你似乎给那个人留下了很好的印象。你应当感到幸运。”Perry的语调有些泛酸。</p><p>Clark不觉得幸运。他唯一想做的事就是飞到宇宙里、飞到月亮里永远不回来了。这是Bruce的一步棋——非常成功的一步——为了让他跟他讲话。但记者却不确定他有没有准备好。万一他离得太近了Bruce又晕倒了怎么办？在Clark做了那些事情之后他还如何直视Bruce的双眼？他记得Bruce眼中的恐惧，就在昨天他失去意识之前。他记得Bruce额头上的冷汗，他是多么苍白；当他在蝙蝠洞做药物检查时，他是怎样战栗得如风中落叶。也难怪他那么畏惧Clark。在Clark作出那种事之后，他要怎么面对这个对他来说意义非凡的人，这个他已深爱多年的人？</p><p>但他心底里的某个角落低声告诫他去那里，倘若这是Bruce所希望的。不管Bruce要说什么，Bruce值得被倾听。这记者知道他至少得让Bruce决定他们谈话的时间和地点。</p><p>“你还在吗，Kent？”Perry问到，仍然在线，而Clark意识到他安静了太长时间。</p><p>“是的，”他立刻说到，试图保持冷静，但他的掩饰毫无作用。“我会去的，如果Wayne先生想要我去的话。什么时候？”</p><p>“宴会八点开始，”Perry告诉他，他嗓音里的一丝犹豫告诉Clark，他不确定派他去是否是个好主意，“准时过去，Clark。”</p><p>“我会的，”Clark尽职尽责地保证到。Perry保持了几秒钟的沉默，接着他向Clark道了晚安便挂上了电话。</p><p>Clark仅仅站在那里，无助地握紧拳头，而Lois找到了他，轻柔地说：“唉，Clark，”然后从背后拥抱了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark那天晚上没睡着。倒不是说这很要紧，毕竟他不需要大量的睡眠。但他曾经很喜欢睡眠，享受睡眠。现在，他发现光是合上双眼都令他不得安宁。在这样的夜晚，他希望灌醉自己会容易些。</p><p>他正坐在哥谭一家五星级酒店的床上，花了几个小时空空盯着墙壁。到这里之后，他就将包和衣物都丢在床上，并将他为慈善晚会准备的正装放进衣橱里。接着，他就这么干坐着，等待着。他不敢出去巡逻，一部分因为他是如此见鬼地疲惫不堪，另一部分因为他不想在这里碰见Bruce的孩子们。他们清清楚楚地表达了对他的看法，而他们完全有权那样看待他。</p><p>Clark看着房门上方的那面古老却美观的钟。离他需要换衣服的时间还有三个小时。他又想呕吐了，但他忍住了。今天，他只吐过三次，这是一个小小的胜利，但每当他想到Bruce或是今晚将会发生的事情，他就又想倒空他早已空空如也的胃。</p><p>他知道他应该起身冲个澡，但他提不起劲去做。与此相对，他向后躺倒，在双人床上伸展四肢。他模糊地想到用毛毯裹住自己会好一点。然后，他想到他妈妈。也许回到小镇会是个好主意，在那呆上几周。他妈妈总能令他振作起来。接着他想象着向她坦白的画面，他的胃再次打起了结。他不能告诉她她的儿子差点强暴了他最好的朋友。她会惊恐失色，而他无法忍受哪怕是想象她脸上出现那种表情，更别提要真正看到。</p><p>这外星人最终够向了毛毯。他想要躲在这里，逃离整个世界，永远不再回到他的生活里；他想就这样死在黑暗里。</p><p>一声疲惫的叹息自他嘴里逸出，而他翻身侧躺，盯着那扇开向卫生间的门，这可比他自己的要好得多。他意识到他不知何时停止了呼吸，但这无所谓，因为他不说话时其实并不需要呼吸。</p><p>房间里唯一的声音就是那面钟规律的滴答声。Clark感到那声音意外地抚慰人心。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，试着集中于那滴答声，并在心里默默读秒。当Clark意识到时，已经为时已晚，他几乎是本能地集中于Bruce那熟悉的心跳声。那声音有些快，而Clark警觉地坐起了身，他意识到Bruce正在打架或是恐慌症发作，或者两者皆有。一秒内他就脱了衣服，准备去救援 ，但他又立刻停了下来，想到他也许只会加重他的恐慌症。他读过性侵受害者们会经历什么，恐慌症和创伤后应激障碍都是普遍现象。</p><p>因此，Clark决定慢下脚步，仔细倾听Bruce心跳附近的声音。他认出了Alfred的声音，讯问着Bruce是否还好。那亿万富翁花了几秒钟才用相对冷静的声音回答到：“我没事，Alfred。”但Clark能听到他的心跳仍在加速，只是缓慢了一点点。</p><p>Clark感到又一阵无力感与愧疚感淹没了他。他想要躺回床上，永远消失在空洞的睡梦之中，但他知道他不能。所以他最终还是走向了浴室并打开了水龙头。</p><p>冲完澡后他也没感到好转，但至少他能说服自己他尝试过转移注意力了。就在他想着出去简短地散个步会不会更好时，他的电话响了。</p><p>记者伸手够向手机，一方面为能分散一下注意力而感到高兴，一方面又惊慌于不知道是谁打电话来。最终，发现是Lois时Clark松了口气。</p><p>昨天自他开始与她交谈，他将一切都告诉了她，他啜泣着，像个废物一般坐在一块马桶盖上。她拥抱了他，尽最大可能将他揽入怀中，轻言细语地安慰他，告诉他他不是故意伤害Bruce的，而Bruce很可能也知道这一点，去慈善晚会或许是个好主意因为他们需要谈一谈。她告诉他小丑才是罪魁祸首而不是Clark，可是他觉得如果他没有被Bruce吸引的话，他就不会去强暴Bruce。毕竟，小丑是Bruce最坏的敌人；他是那个对Bruce和其他人做出歹毒可怕之事的疯子——他炸毁了一所坐满了孩子的学校，他杀害了Jason，他折磨了Barbara并令她终身残疾。但他从没试图强暴过Bruce，从未有过。而当Clark中毒之后，他却那样做了。这必定是受Clark个人的感情影响，没有别的能解释。</p><p>倘若Clark说他从未想过和Bruce性爱是什么样的，那他就在说谎。毕竟，蝙蝠侠是个极具吸引力的男人，但这不是全部的原因。直到Clark了解Bruce之前，他都不曾将Bruce看作一个潜在的伴侣。但一旦Clark开始了解他，他便入迷了，甚至沉醉其中不可自拔。Bruce不仅拥有一副美丽绝伦的身体，他还有一颗智慧无双的头脑，即便他举止冷酷，在那外表之下有无尽的激情，无尽的火在他体内燃烧。他经常幻想着占有他；有时会与他温柔又甜蜜地缠绵，但有时（特别是他们吵过架之后），他会想象将他按在身下是什么感觉，用力地操他直到Bruce开口求饶。</p><p>而此时此刻，占有Bruce的想法只令Clark觉得他自己肮脏不堪。他感到一阵反胃，但他忍耐住了。</p><p>他得做点什么，于是他接起了电话，“喂，Lois？”</p><p>“嗨，小镇男孩，”她友善地与他打招呼，但她的声音里有一丝担忧，而Clark不确定他是否为此感到高兴。他不配被同情。“你还好吗？”</p><p>Clark张嘴试图告诉她他还好，但他们都知道这是个谎言；而倘若他都不能对Lois坦诚，那他还能对谁说出真相？他的内心正不抱希望地对他说对Bruce，但那不再是可行的了。</p><p>“我不想去，”他诚实地告诉她，心知肚明他此刻听起来就像个好哭宝宝。</p><p>“我知道，”她对他说，“但记住一点，这不仅仅是你一个人的事，Clark。”</p><p>她仅仅是陈述事实，并没有谴责的意思。他们两人都知道Bruce正如Clark一样感到不知所措。而如果Bruce想要交谈，Clark就会与他交谈。</p><p>“他不怪你，你明白吗？”Lois轻声告诉他。</p><p>Clark合上双眼，“我知道。”</p><p>一阵沉默之后，Lois或许正在组织语言，“听着，小镇男孩，我不是说我不明白为什么你责怪自己。但你得明白小丑才是这里的坏蛋。我知道你绝不会故意伤害Bruce。所有明眼人都能看出来这一点，因为每当你看到他的时候，你看着他就好像他是天上的星与月。”</p><p>Clark感到他的心漏跳了一拍。他以为他的感情并不明显。他惊慌了一小会，就好像Lois刚刚发现了他所犯罪行的证据似的。</p><p>他迅速冷静下来问她：“你觉得他知道吗？”因为，啊上帝啊，如果Bruce知道了他试图强暴他的原因，他就会知道这一切都是Clark的错。</p><p>Lois叹了口气，“说实话，我不确定。在恋爱和感情方面，你们俩都挺迟钝的。”</p><p>Clark感到有些不服气，但在他能回嘴之前，Lois继续用严肃的口吻说到：“现在，Clark，听我说。你得冷静下来，放松一点，而且看在上帝的份上，别回避Bruce。这只会让你们之间的事变得更糟糕。而且Clark，我要你保证你会读一读他之前发给你的短信。因为我知道你还没读，别想对我说谎。”</p><p>这外星人一时间不太确定把这件事告诉Lois是不是个好主意，但跟她争论是没有意义的。现在可不能做个懦夫。他告诉她：“好的，我会读的。”</p><p>“很好。”她听起来很高兴。“那么，如果你有什么需要的，我就在这儿等着，别担心，随时联系我。”</p><p>“好的，”Clark又点了点头。</p><p>接着又是一阵沉默，然后她轻柔地说：“我爱你，小镇男孩。”</p><p>她话语里的感情感染了Clark。即使他们的关系没能有结果，Lois将永远在他心里占有特殊的地位，而他将永远爱她如一位挚友。</p><p>“我也爱你。”他真诚地告诉她。</p><p>即使他没看到她的脸，他也知道她笑了笑才挂上电话。而那阵暖流也离他而去。</p><p>几分钟的犹豫之后，他鼓起勇气打开了Bruce发给他的那条短信。没什么令人惊奇的内容。他知道Bruce不会为所发生之事责备他，即使他完全可以这样做。他能想像出那个亿万富翁打出这条短信的画面，总是那么言之有理。Clark笑出了声，但那是凄惨悲凉的声音。</p><p>他记起他是怎么扯开了Bruce的制服并触碰他的肌肉，抚摸他伤痕累累但脆弱柔软的腹部，而Bruce又是怎样祈求他清醒过来，他又想吐了。又一阵绝望与无助席卷而来。</p><p>Clark坐了下来，花了几分钟试着摆脱这些情绪。他可不能在慈善晚会上表现得一团糟。</p><p>他的视线移向衣柜里的正装，而他的胃又开始打结了。他必须为他自己和Bruce的谈话做好准备。</p><p>慈善晚会就在Clark呆着的酒店里的多功能厅举行。那是一个巨大的房间，里面有成排的小圆桌整齐地排列着，舞池就在房间中央，而舞台就在正前方，古典乐团正在为今晚的活动做准备。多功能厅坐落在酒店的后方，正在餐厅与酒吧附近，它离酒店房间足够遥远，这样酒店的客人们就能安然入眠而不被音乐困扰 。</p><p>Clark和其他记者们抵达得很早，为了确保他们能看到并记录下所有事。Vicki Vale试图跟这个外星人交谈可她并不太成功。Clark听到其他人的小声交谈的声音，彼此取笑的嬉笑声和有谁可能会来的风声。他甚至听到有人说Bruce Wayne也许不会来因为他听说Bruce之前大醉酩酊，跟人打了一架结果折断了他的手腕。</p><p>他再次感到不舒服。这很奇怪，他正等在入口处，他的心思迅速在麻木不仁与心焦如焚之间切换。</p><p>活动的协办人先到了（主办人是Bruce），他向经理询问一切是否都好，乐队和服务员是否都准备好了，以及拍卖物品是否都准备好了。Clark希望他能集中精神想起这个协办人是谁，但他记不起来了。不过好在他之后也能在邀请函上找到。</p><p>在那之后，客人们开始陆续入场，四十分钟内大多数客人都抵达了。乐队开始抚弄他们的乐器，乐声飘扬在整个多功能大厅。人们交谈着，欢笑着，而Clark采访了他名单上的几个人。</p><p>他没喝服务员拿来的香槟，他等待着，如热锅上的蚂蚁。</p><p>Clark没去听Bruce的心跳声。他不想知道那个人是否要来参加这个活动。然而，当Bruce抵达的时候，他立刻就知道了。一瞬间，记者们都涌向大门试图给那亿万富翁拍一张照片。</p><p>这外星人感到不得不用他的双手做点什么，于是他够向他的第一杯香槟并一口气喝光了它，他将杯子还给服务员的时候她看着他就好像他长出了第二个脑袋。他短暂地考虑要不要跑去卫生间藏起来，但那即使对他来说也有点太过了。</p><p>所以他等待着。</p><p>当然，Bruce没有直接向他走过来。那亿万富翁踏入多功能大厅时他正躲避着不断朝他抛来问题的记者们，可等待他的正是下一波问题。他正微笑着，但对像Clark这样认识他这么久的人来说，那很明显是假笑。他正穿着某件昂贵的西装，这次是深蓝色的，但他只有一只胳膊塞在袖子里。由于他打的石膏，他没法穿进另一只袖子，于是他就仅仅在肩上披着外套，任由另一只袖子晃来晃去。</p><p>Bruce已经在四处打量了，在他机敏又俏皮地回避那些记者的问题时，他那双锐利的眼睛已经扫视过整个房间，搜寻着他的朋友。Clark希望他能爆发出新的能隐形的超能力，但他确信即使那样Bruce也有办法定位他。</p><p>所以Clark就仅是站在那里，在房间的角落里等着那亿万富翁注意到他。</p><p>而当Bruce发现他，正如他预料的那样。他想象那会像戏剧性极强的电影一般；而戏剧性的音乐会在背景里响起，他的世界应声支离破碎，因为在那间库房里发生的一切在一瞬间袭击了他，而他也许需要坐下来。可这些都没发生。取而代之的是Clark的心跳加速，而他不得不做些什么。Clark给了Bruce一个微小又笨拙的微笑，并朝他点了点头。他不知道他为什么要微笑，毕竟这不像是一个适于微笑的场合。而Bruce理所当然地没有回以微笑。</p><p>Clark听见他说：“不好意思，我答应给星球日报一个专访，”接着Bruce就穿过人群朝着他走了过来。</p><p>即使这房间无比巨大而他们正好站在房间的两端，那亿万富翁出现在Clark面前的速度还是太快了。</p><p>“Clark，”Bruce向他打招呼。他的心跳让Clark知道他没在害怕。目前还没。</p><p>记者花了几秒钟冷静下来，回答到：“你好，Bruce。”</p><p>Bruce观察了他一小会。他们之间充斥着尴尬的寂静。Clark讨厌这沉默，但他知道倘若他此时开口，他只能发出些咔咔的叫声，而没什么能比这更丢人了。</p><p>“让我们到更清净点的地方去，”Bruce提议道，他的声音非同寻常的轻柔。“我给我们俩安排了一个安静的房间。我们可以去那讲。”</p><p>在Clark能回答之前，Bruce调转脚跟离开了房间。Clark迅速跟上他。他们装作要去卫生间，但就当他们挨着卫生间的门时，他们继续往前走直到抵达厨房。Clark很惊讶没人在乎两个明显不是员工的人在他们之中穿梭。</p><p>在其他情况下，Clark可能会看着这些人烹饪，因为这气味实在是太好闻了，但现在，他正忙着盯着Bruce的后脖子看，同时跟着他走出厨房，来到接待处，走上楼梯。</p><p>有那么一会儿，Clark想着为什么Bruce不坐电梯。接着他想象了一下他自己跟Bruce独自呆在狭小的空间里的画面——这亿万富翁会被他吓着的。这记者虽然没觉得受到冒犯或者伤心，但他内心深处的愧疚感又增加了。</p><p>一路上他们两人都没有讲话。最终他们来到一楼的房间。Bruce率先走了进去并用右手帮Clark撑着门，他平静地看着他。这间房间看起来很简单，就跟Clark呆着的那间一样。有一张双人床，一个壁橱和一个通往卫生间的门。唯一的不同是这里还有一个阳台。窗帘被拉上了，令这件房间显得更加私密。</p><p>Clark吞咽了一下，跟上他的脚步。不管是不是故意的，Bruce选择站在门边，位置离出口更近以防有什么危险发生能及时撤离。那外星人则选择站在阳台边上，能离他多远就离多远。</p><p>在几分钟里两人都没有说话，他们尴尬地看着对方，试图给对方一个开始对话的机会。</p><p>当Clark最终克服了他的恐惧和紧张后，他期望两人能像那些电影里那样在同一时刻开口，但这没有发生。Bruce仅是用那双美丽动人又晦涩难懂的眼睛看着他，而Clark说：“我很抱歉。”</p><p>他不确定他在为什么道歉。我很抱歉我令你失望了。我很抱歉我攻击了你。我很抱歉我令你饱受痛苦。我很抱歉我可以回避你。也许是为所有这一切。</p><p>Bruce叹了一口气。一瞬间他的动作里有片刻迟疑，他朝着Clark迈出第一步，接着他又重拾信心，挺起胸膛，又缓慢地朝着Clark走近了一点点。他坐在了床上并脱掉了他的外套。</p><p>Clark在想这亿万富翁是真的举止自然，还是他正试图用身体语言说服Clark他并不将他看作是一个威胁，为此他甚至愿意表现出一点脆弱性。</p><p>“你看了我的短信吗？”Bruce问道，从他的声音里什么情绪都听不出来。“是的，”Clark诚实地说。</p><p>“那么你就知道我不为发生的事责怪你了。”Bruce咕哝道，不自在地耸耸肩——他不喜欢这样说话。</p><p>Clark干巴巴地发出一声轻哼，“但你理应责怪我，Bruce，我对你做的那些事情——”</p><p>“是小丑的错。”Bruce不耐烦地替他说完了这句话。“Clark，我并没有改变我的观点。小丑操纵了你，毒害了你。你无法控制你的大脑。”</p><p>那外星人摇了摇头，“不，不，不！我应该更小心一点。”</p><p>Bruce沉默了几分钟。Clark几乎能听见Bruce思考的声音了；这亿万富翁的眼睛微微眯起，他撅着嘴。他正在思考，仔细又缓慢地想着要说什么，怎么说才最好。最终，他抬头看着Clark说：“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？就在小丑袭击你之前？”</p><p>Clark思考着这个问题，他需要一点时间来找回呼吸的节奏。他很感激Bruce给了他拒绝的选项，即使这记者知道这选项有名无实，但这至少给了他一些这些天里他迫切需要的自控力。</p><p>最终，Clark轻声说到：“不，我不想。”而Bruce一瞬间紧绷，但他又立刻强迫他的身体放松了下来。可那没能阻止Clark倾听他慌乱地跳动的心跳声，这氪星人终于补充道：“但我知道要是我们能把这事了结了的话，一切都会简单点。”</p><p>Bruce仅仅是点了点头。</p><p>当Clark讲起他所能想起的事时，他不得不承认一切都比他想的要好多了。他密切关注的Bruce的心跳声听起来很平常，他的肩膀也只是有一点紧绷而已。</p><p>Bruce耐心地听他说，没分散注意力去调整呼吸，而他的视线始终落在Clark身上。有那么一小会儿，Clark觉得Bruce看起来光彩动人。</p><p>可这记者的大脑向他传输着他不由自主地舔吻Bruce的脖颈的记忆，就在他朋友抗争着想要摆脱掉他，请求着他停下时。一瞬间，Clark对他自己感到彻头彻底的恶心。他正讲到拜访星城，他的句子还未说完便失了声，接着他便冲向卫生间呕吐了起来。</p><p>他听到Bruce急喘的声音，显然是被他突然的举动惊动到了。他的心跳加快了，但他没有移动，他惊愕地僵在了原地。但那声音也被Clark呕吐的声音掩盖了。</p><p>Bruce站在那里，也许还在尝试着冷静下来。Clark吐完之后也没有回到房间里；他正忙于控制住自己并停下他那双不断颤抖的该死的手。</p><p>Bruce率先恢复了。“Clark？”他用适中的音量喊道。</p><p>他给了那外星人一个回答他的机会，一个Clark没能抓住的机会，接着Clark便听见他缓缓站起了身，将他自己的身体完全控制在掌心里。</p><p>“Clark，”Bruce重复道，缓步走向卫生间。</p><p>“我很好，”那记者最终说到，但这句话出口时变得既嘶哑又模糊，他不得不重复了一遍：“我很好。”</p><p>Bruce终于出现在门口，看起来就跟Clark此时的感受一般苍白无力。“你不好。”他告诉他。</p><p>Clark不愿意看他。他听见他自己用苦涩的语调说到：“说这话的人竟然是你。”</p><p>房间陷入一片沉重又紧张的寂静，而Clark对他自己感到深恶痛绝。“我很抱歉。我不是那个意—”</p><p>“你说得对，”Bruce用平稳的语调说到，但Clark太了解他了，他知道那声音里隐藏着一丝脆弱。“我们两个都不怎么好……但我们会好起来的，Clark。总会好起来的。”</p><p>Clark再次啜泣，感到万念俱灰，“Bruce，我…我对你做的那些事—”</p><p>“你不想那样做！”Bruce再次打断他，嗓音里已带着一丝沮丧，“我了解你，Clark。我知道你永远不会故意对我做那样的—”</p><p>在这一刻一切都过载了。Clark无法再承受更多，他的胃部再次打结，而他又想吐了。可是当他张开嘴，自他体内奔涌而出的不是呕吐物，而是：“我爱你。”</p><p>有那么短暂的一秒他们两个人都没动，也什么都没说。接着，就好像这句话的含义终于被他们所理解，Bruce的眼睛瞪大了，他猛地哽住，心跳加快，而这一次恐惧并不是他慌乱的原因。</p><p>Clark与他一样慌乱，就好像他刚刚承认了一桩骇人听闻的罪行。Bruce正要说些什么，但Clark更快：“那就是我试图……试图强暴你的原因。我爱了你太久而当小丑给我下毒时……我记得即使在那时我也想着你，然后……哦上帝啊，我真的很抱歉，Bruce。我爱了你太久太久了，如果我不爱你的话……Bruce，真的很对不起。”</p><p>Clark知道他正像个白痴一样语无伦次，但他没法停下。他小心翼翼地观察着Bruce的脸，寻找着嫌恶，或是责备，或是拒绝的表情，但Bruce仍没完全从Clark的话带来的刺激里恢复过来，他的脸上是纯粹的震惊。</p><p>接着，那亿万富翁倚靠上门框并把脸埋在他的手掌里。他猛烈地喘息着，缓缓顺着门框滑下，直到他最终如Clark一般坐在这冰冷的浴室地板上。</p><p>他干巴巴地笑了。“你为爱我道歉？”</p><p>Clark关上了马桶盖子并靠在浴缸边上，他仍在避开Bruce的双眼。这简直不可思议，两位超级英雄，呆在酒店卫生间里，苍白无力又心灰意冷。</p><p>“是的，”Clark最终说到，“如果我不爱你，这一切都不会发生。”</p><p>“是，”Bruce赞同到，讽刺都快从他的声音里溢出来了，“你会直接把我打死。”</p><p>那记者不舒服地皱了皱脸，但就在他张嘴反驳之前，另一个人继续说道：“你觉得我有吸引力吗？”</p><p>Clark的嘴变得很干。“什么？”</p><p>“你觉得我有吸引力么？”Bruce挑起他的眉毛，最终抬起头并将手落在膝盖上。他的表情不显山不露水。</p><p>Clark犹豫了一小会才承认：“是的……但是这跟那些—”</p><p>“那么，不管怎样你还是很有可能强暴我，”Bruce像是在谈论天气一般耸了耸肩，“小丑总是瞄准那些他认为伤人至深之处，而其实他自己就是个强奸犯。我再说一遍，这是他毒害你的错，Clark。”</p><p>被提到的男人再次摇了摇头，感觉要慢慢陷入另一次恐慌症了，“不，不，不。我—”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>这几个字奇迹般地将氪星人拔出了他的恐慌症泥沼；他的眼睛睁得大大的，直直地瞪着另一人的眼睛。Bruce脸上的表情很奇怪，就好像他不敢相信他刚刚说了什么，就好像那句话在他舌头上留下了诡异的味道，而他的脸浮上了一层浅红。</p><p>“你……什么？”Clark问道，仍然不敢相信这个他深爱多年的男人，Bruce，刚刚说了些什么。</p><p>Bruce做了个鬼脸，终于有点他平时那副闷闷不乐的样子了。“别逼我说第二遍。”</p><p>通常Clark会喷笑出声，因为Bruce在他闷闷不乐时实在太可爱了，但这时他仍在自我否定，“但是……你不能爱我。”</p><p>在Bruce朝他责备地皱眉时，他解释道：“就只是……你值得好得多的。”</p><p>一个细小的微笑出现在Bruce的嘴角，这是一个真正的微笑，而Clark感到时隔经年，“你确定说这话的人该是你么？”</p><p>Clark没回话但不表示他就同意Bruce说的。</p><p>另一个人很可能感知到了他在想什么。他静静地看了那外星人几分钟，Clark几乎都能听见他思考的声音了。Clark也在思考他们的处境。倘若情况不同，在听了Bruce这番话之后这记者必定会极尽所能地说服暗夜骑士与他在一起，他们能使他们的关系更上一层楼。他会向Bruce解释他对他来说是多么意义非凡，他是怎样朝思暮想地渴望与他在一起。而Bruce会是那个争论这是个糟糕的主意的人，他能写出好几页纸的理由证明这是个坏点子，而他的每一条理由都是有理有据的。</p><p>但现在情况完全不同了，Clark知道他不能够。他说出了真相：Bruce值得更好的。他怎么能跟一个不知有意还是无意中试图性侵他的人凑合呢？</p><p>Clark自己的思路被Bruce缓缓朝他挪近的动作打断了。</p><p>Clark眼睁睁地看着另一个人渐渐离他越来越近，但他们之间仍然隔着一段距离。那人浑身汗津津的，心脏跳得快疯掉了。他很害怕，但有什么告诉Clark这不是因为他害怕这个外星人会攻击他，至少不完全是。</p><p>他没有立刻说话，他如坐针毡。过了一会，Clark决定帮帮他：“你想试试。”</p><p>这不是个问句。</p><p>“你不想吗？”Bruce问他，几乎不动声色。</p><p>“我不确定。”Clark承认到。</p><p>Bruce理解地点了点头。接着，他的眼里浮现出一抹坚定，他说：“如果在库房的那一晚没有发生，你会想要尝试么？”</p><p>“但那确实发生了。”</p><p>“直接回答问题。”</p><p>Clark低头看着地板，“是的……如果那样的话我会想试一试。”</p><p>Bruce听到他的回答后点了点头，他极其聪明地组织着他的语言：“如果你真的不想……如果你让这样一个意外摧毁我们之间的可能性……我不能强迫你。但是我们可以……试着扭转一切。”</p><p>“这会很难，”Clark提醒他，对Bruce那一点操纵人心的技巧心知肚明。</p><p>一丝难以察觉的坏笑出现在Bruce的唇角，“从不知道你是个畏难的人。”</p><p>Clark也跟着笑了。然后，他注视着地板。</p><p>几分钟之后，他开始移动了，放慢动作以给那亿万富翁足够的时间反应。他伸手够向Bruce的手。在那人的注视下，他碰了碰Bruce手指上的皮肤，缓缓地将自己的手指包裹其上。</p><p>又一个细小的微笑出现在Bruce唇角，Clark为这触碰没给Bruce带来糟糕的回忆而大松了一口气。即使另一个人并没有将他们的手指交缠在一起，他起码接受了这触碰。这意义非凡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce坐在蝙蝠洞里，嘬着咖啡，他听到大宅的门被打开了。他没抬头看。此时已经早上了而布鲁斯不能再睡了，他起床给自己倒了杯咖啡，接着回到蝙蝠洞浏览戈登警官查不出来的案件。</p><p>“嘿，Bruce！”Tim面带微笑地向他问好。他之前的三天都不在这里，跟着泰坦们去执行任务了。</p><p>Bruce随意地嘟哝了一声当作回答，放大了一张在犯罪现场拍到的照片。一颗子弹卡在了糊着保安鲜血的墙里。</p><p>“你看起来好多了，”Tim说道，他走近了些，好好看了看他的父亲。</p><p>Bruce再次嘟哝了一声。这是真的。及时Bruce还是会做噩梦（这也是他现在还在蝙蝠洞里工作的原因），它们不再像以前那样频繁，也不那么暴力了。所以他不再频繁地惊醒，昨天他的恐慌症甚至只发作了两次。</p><p>而也许，仅仅是也许，他为他和Clark的……新关系感到有一点点高兴。</p><p>自他们上次慈善晚会的会面之后，他也不确定这意味着什么。但他们谈了谈……算是谈了谈。他们给彼此发短信。Bruce希望Clark能多回忆起一些那晚发生的事情，但他那傻乎乎的大脑只能专注于他对Bruce的攻击。那亿万富翁在一次不同寻常的通话中叫他闭上眼睛，集中于Bruce的嗓音，他试着唤醒Clark的一些其他记忆。不必说那没取得任何结果——那只唤醒了Clark袭击Bruce的回忆，从而诱发了他们两个人的恐慌症。最终Bruce呼吸过度，而Clark不停呕吐。</p><p>实话说，Bruce很惊讶几天前他能跟Clark平安无事地呆在同一个酒店房间里，虽然在Clark未经提醒就移动过快时，他差点就恐慌症发作了。Clark没穿超人制服，而是戴着眼镜，看起来就是一个记者。他认为这有所帮助。</p><p>“Bruce！”</p><p>那亿万富翁抬起头，有点疑惑。Tim担心地看着他，他的微笑被皱起的眉心取代了。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问道，仿佛他没有心不在焉似的。</p><p>Tim仍然担忧地看着他，并指了指屏幕，“Dick的电话。”</p><p>Bruce与他一样皱起眉头，看向屏幕。那儿确实有个Dick的通话请求。</p><p>“什么事？”Bruce按下了接听键，问道。</p><p>“嘿，”Dick的声音令Bruce重回谨慎模式，那声音里毫无活力，一丝一毫都没有，“我刚刚拿下了一组小丑的手下。”</p><p>“在哪？”</p><p>“我在西镇的一个仓库里发现了他们，”Dick说道，而Bruce辨认出背景里传来一声汽笛，“我试图审问他们，但这有点……要怎么说……搞炸了……字面意义上的。但是吧，我成功取得了一些文件，关于要把什么东西送到星城、中心城和华盛顿去。我很确定这是不合法的，因为没有任何记录显示这到底个什么东西。”</p><p>Bruce紧锁眉头，“超人也提到过小丑曾将他送到那些地方去。但他不太记得了。”他的话语后面紧跟着一段紧绷的沉默——他的孩子们并不知道他联系了Clark，而也许这样最好。他在Dick来得及给他上一课之前迅速讲了下去：“回来洞里，把那些文件拿给我。Damian和Cass怎么样？”</p><p>“都很好，”Dick向他保证道，“我们一会就回去。”</p><p>Bruce没有回话，摁下了结束键，蝙蝠洞再次归于宁静。</p><p>“我得洗个澡，”Tim在几分钟之后对Bruce说道，拿了一块Alfred留给Bruce的饼干。</p><p>那亿万富翁发出一声表示知道了的声音，等着Tim离开洞穴。他的儿子一走，他就拿起他自己的手机。在他意识到之前他就开始给Clark打电话，但没有立刻按下通话键。</p><p>首先，即使在酒店那晚之后，Clark的声音仍然让他感到有些不自在。其次，现在时间太早，而Bruce不想显得自己又麻烦又困苦，更不想再次诱发Clark的恐慌症。</p><p>最终，Bruce决定先给他发个短信。‘你有时间打个电话吗？’他打下这行字，发送了出去。</p><p>他神经紧张地回去处理他的案件，但在他来得及侦察到一个新线索之前，他收到了回复：‘当然！:)’</p><p>当那亿万富翁看到这个，他翻了个白眼，但一丝微笑在他唇边浮现。说真的，他永远也搞不明白为什么Clark喜欢用那些颜文字，它们并不总与他的心情相称。Bruce想知道给谁发短信更恼人——Clark还是Barry，他百分百确定Barry也是个颜文字爱好者。</p><p>Bruce给他打了电话。</p><p>“嘿，”令人惊奇的是，Clark接电话时听起来并不困倦。</p><p>很好，Bruce没觉得呼吸困难，这是一个好兆头。“Dick发现了点东西。小丑明显将什么东西送去了你去过的那些城市。”</p><p>“哦，”Clark不知怎么听起来有些失望，“你有更深入的了解吗？”</p><p>Bruce突然间感到十分尴尬。他才意识到他确实没有足够的信息，而他现在就打给Clark很不理智。</p><p>“并没有，”Bruce承认道。</p><p>他的手开始出汗，但他并不感到害怕。他觉得自己像一个青少年，站在花园里，打心眼里感到困惑，而那个给了他第一个吻的女孩只朝他笑了笑便走开了，将他独自留在那里，她不会再跟他讲话了。</p><p>“你想聊聊吗？”Clark满怀希望地问道。</p><p>是的。“……也许，”那亿万富翁感觉自己的脸颊渐渐泛红。</p><p>Clark沉默了几秒，而Bruce在想那记者是否要挂他电话。他没有；与此相对地他问道：“蝙蝠崽子们怎么样？”</p><p>Bruce皱了皱他的鼻子，“别那样叫他们。”</p><p>令Bruce恼火的是，Clark还有胆子笑。</p><p>“他们很好，”Bruce冷静地回答道，“Tim刚刚回到家，而Dick和其他人正往回赶。如果我是你，我现在会等着Kon随时可能打进来的电话。”</p><p>Kon和Kara都试图跟Clark联系，但这记者无视了他们，直到Bruce劝醒他。</p><p>“是啊，那是他的风格，”欢乐从克拉克的声音中褪去了，“他们每天都给我打电话……如果我没接的话，他们就闯进我的公寓。我在想到底是谁教Kon这种行为的。”</p><p>“你是想暗示我的儿子是不良影响么？”Bruce问道，装作被冒犯的样子。</p><p>“不，我只是陈述事实。”</p><p>“哈、哈，”Bruce以讽刺的语气回答道，但他声音里的一丝玩味令Clark再次乐不可支。然后Bruce以更严肃的语气继续道，“此时我跟我的孩子们住在一起就很悲催了。Dick甚至搬回了庄园。只是暂时性的，他说，据他申诉他这样就能离蝙蝠洞近一点了，但我觉得他就是想看着我。”</p><p>Clark的笑声变得不一样了，变得有些勉强。“也确保我无法靠近你，对吧？”</p><p>Bruce皱起眉头，“他们知道那不是你的错，Clark。他们只是对我保护欲过剩了，从而表现得不理智……也讨人嫌。”</p><p>“Damian也这样想么？”Clark听起来很怀疑。</p><p>Bruce叹了一口气，他向后靠在椅子上，强迫他的身体放松下来，“Damian是……Damian。他只是很固执。”</p><p>“有其父必有其子，是不是？”那氪星人说道，但他仍然听起来像只被踢了的狗狗，所以Bruce决定更改他的策略。</p><p>“听着，Clark，我才是那个……”他的心脏像是发疯了似的跳动，而他抓心挠肺地搜索着最合适的字句，最终他决定用：“和你在一起的人。”老天啊，他就像个多愁善感的傻瓜，“不是他们。你不应该害怕他们对你的看法。”</p><p>Clark叹了口气。接着，在一分钟的沉默之后，他安静地承认道：“我很想你。”</p><p>那亿万富翁发出一声烦不胜烦的声音，“噫，我要挂了。”他威胁到。</p><p>Clark终于又笑了，这一次听起来真诚多了，“我爱你。”</p><p>“Clark……”Bruce警告那个人，但一丝微小的笑容爬上他的嘴角。几秒钟之后，他补充道：“我也想你。”</p><p>不一会蝙蝠洞的门就开了，而Dick开着蝙蝠车进来了。</p><p>“我得走了，Clark，”Bruce小声说道，“Dick回来了。我以后再给你打。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>蝙蝠车驶入停靠点。Dick炫技一般地用那亿万富翁的爱车有力地滑行，令Bruce皱起了眉头。</p><p>“嘿，Bruce！”Dick打着招呼，咧嘴一笑，看起来对他自己十分自豪，并且完全无视了他父亲脸上的不爽。</p><p>“你带了那些文件吗？”Bruce在Cassandra和Damian下车时问道。</p><p>“我带了。”Dick将它们递给Bruce。它们有一点烧焦了，但并不影响阅读。</p><p>Bruce嘟囔了一句“谢了”，将文件拿到他的桌子上，并喝了一口咖啡。</p><p>Damian没说什么，径直走上楼梯——他还在为他父亲给Clark辩护而感到生气。Cassandra仅仅对他笑了笑，顺便拿走了一块Bruce的饼干。</p><p>“这么说，”Dick在Damian走了之后说道。“你去跟Clark谈过了。”</p><p>Bruce朝他挑起了眉毛，但没从文件里抬起头，“你等了三天就为了问我这个？”</p><p>那亿万富翁知道Dick聪明灵敏，他注意到了那篇慈善晚宴的报道是Clark写的。</p><p>“事实上，确实。”Dick点了点头，防卫性地双手抱胸，“我知道如果立刻告诉你，你只会叫我管好我自己。”</p><p>“即使是现在我也会叫你那样做。”Bruce低吼道，清楚地表明他不想说话的立场。</p><p>Cassandra的目光在他们之间游离，但她看起来比他们俩都自在得多。</p><p>Dick看起来像是要跟他爹打一架似的，但最终他只是叹了口气，放下他的胳膊并脱下披风。</p><p>“我只是在担心你，Bruce。”</p><p>Bruce吞咽了一下，感到无所适从。他不喜欢谈心。他该说些什么呢？他该说他知道的事吗？他该不予理睬吗？还是说或许……“我跟Clark在一起了。”在他明白自己在说什么之前，他便听到自己这样说道。</p><p>在Cassandra和Dick几秒钟后明白过来之后，他能感觉到气氛渐渐紧绷。Cassandra不再咀嚼她的饼干，而Dick的眼睛因震惊而张大了。</p><p>“等等，什么？”Dick问到，他的声音又干又哑，Bruce在其他情况下也许会感到好笑。</p><p>“我说我和Clark在一起了。”Bruce重复道，准备迎接愤慨和厌恶的爆发。但他得到的是恰恰相反的反应。没错，Dick看起来被这个点子冒犯到了，但Cassandra俏皮地笑了笑并伸出了她的手。</p><p>Bruce疑惑地看着他们互动，直到Dick翻了个白眼，手伸进他的皮带里拿了二十块出来。接着，有什么线路在Bruce脑子里接通了，他不确定他该感到如释重负还是受到侮辱。他决定听从后者。</p><p>“你拿我跟某人在一起的事打赌？”Bruce听起来有些受到冒犯。</p><p>“不是某人，”Dick狡黠地咧嘴一笑告诉他，他的表情令Bruce想把他赶回布鲁德海文去，“是Clark。”</p><p>Cassandra拿走了钱，也冲着他露出玩味的笑。Bruce做下Dick把她带坏了的结论。</p><p>Bruce不赞同地瞪着他们两人，思索着他们到底是怎么知道他爱着Clark的，他明明藏得很好。不幸的是，他的瞪视并没有达到应有的效果，Dick的嘴咧得更开了，他的表情简直能用居心不良来形容。</p><p>Bruce继续瞪着他们，直到Dick的表情变得有点认真了，“我不敢相信你们现在在一起了，在所有事都一团糟之后！”</p><p>Bruce想用一种不怎么温和的方式把他赶去楼上，但就在他能做出行动以前Cassandra看着Dick说道：“别忘了你也欠Steph和Barbara钱。”</p><p>这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。Bruce的眼睛瞪得更大了，有那么一瞬间Dick都担心它们会跳出他的眼眶。那亿万富翁指着门吼道：“出去！你们两个！”</p><p>Cassandra走向楼梯时终于看起来有点愧疚了，但她走到半路就傻笑了起来。而Dick根本没停止过坏笑。</p><p>等他们俩都出去了，Bruce瘫在他的椅子上，脸埋在他的手掌里。他没想到事情会这样发展。</p><p>他够向文件，感到不得不做点什么。他开始阅读关于货运的资料。但就在他打开文件开始读时，他的手机响了。</p><p>那亿万富翁看都懒得看一眼是谁打来的电话就接了起来，将听筒靠近他的耳畔用一种不耐烦的语气问道：“什么事？”毕竟这才早上五点而作为一个在公众眼里夜夜笙歌的亿万富翁，他完全可以在这时间里闷闷不乐。</p><p>“嗨，Brucie！”</p><p>这字眼令Bruce冻结在当下。它们最先进入他的脑子，之后才是说这几个字的人，他花了几秒钟才从无助与恐慌感中挣脱出来。他这才意识到那是Selina的声音，而不是Clark或者小丑的。</p><p>“嗨，Selina，”Bruce控制着他的声音镇定地打了招呼。有那么很短、很短的一瞬间他考虑过要不要让她别再叫他Brucie了。但他意识到这只会让她开始问那个他还没准备好回答的问题——他也许永远也无法准备好。不，他决定，他能忍受，他一直如此。</p><p>“听着，”Selina开口说道，将另外那人从他自己的思路里拉回，“还记得他将我们的会面安排在周四了吗？唔，我有点事，可能没法在那天见面了。”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce再次冻结了。在慈善晚会之后，他完全忘记了他们的会面。现在他将这事考虑了一遍，他知道他尽快地需要一个特殊场景。他需要确认他还能够做这个，他需要明确在库房的那一晚没有将他损坏殆尽。</p><p>“好的，”Bruce的声音平和，“你能早点会面么？”</p><p>即使透过电话他都能感受到猫女的微笑，“哦豁，某些人很迫不及待啊，是不是？”</p><p>Bruce为这评论发出一声嘟囔，接着紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，但他没让那恶心的感觉渗透进他的声音：“不过，会有新的规则，Selina。”</p><p>“新的规则？”Selina的语调变得尖锐，所有的玩味一扫而空。Bruce通常不是那个提出新玩法的人，但如果Selina想试试的话他也并不怎么反对。</p><p>“是的，”Bruce肯定道，他不知怎么有些沉重地解释道，“不能接吻或是发生性行为。”</p><p>他得到的回答只是一阵短暂的沉默，Bruce唯一能听到的声音是蝙蝠洞的瀑布水流声和Selina平稳的呼吸声。这至少是一个好兆头，她只是在消化Bruce的提议，并非对此漠不关心。</p><p>接着，当她开口时，那并不是个疑问句，“你正在和某人约会。”</p><p>Bruce知道此时说话毫无意义，“是的。”</p><p>又是一阵沉默。然后Selina说：“噢，看看你。我们的闷闷不乐先生被征服了。这可不是我每天都能看到的事。”她的声音又充满了戏谑和顽皮，但她听起来是真诚的高兴。</p><p>Bruce翻了个白眼，发出一声暴躁的咕哝。</p><p>Selina对此的回答是一声嗤笑。“得了吧！你在和某人约会！你应该兴高采烈又阳光灿烂，Bruce！”在Bruce来得及反驳她之前，她又继续说道，“如果你想的话，我今天就有空，Brucie。但你得取消我们之前的预定并在别的地方定一个新的。”</p><p>Bruce松开了他那因那句“Brucie”而紧握的拳头。</p><p>“我可以，”比起对Selina，这句话更像是对Bruce自己说的，他不会让发生的那些事像这样影响到他。</p><p>我做不到。Bruce想。</p><p>Selina就站在他面前，穿着猫女的服装，而他双膝跪地，除了胳膊上的装甲和裤子之外浑身赤裸。他的手肘被绑在身后，嘴里塞着个黑色的球形口枷，他的身子冷透了。</p><p>她又叫他Brucie，扇了他的脸，而Clark对他做过同样的事，回忆像鬼魂一样爬上他的身躯。一开始，Bruce的呼吸有些困难。他绝望地试图重拾控制，呼吸逐渐平稳，但他的眼前出现斑点，他的视线闪烁模糊。他试图呼吸但他做不到，他头晕眼花，氧气不足。他必须把口枷拿出他的嘴。他的身体抽搐着，无助地对抗着身上的束缚，如果他能冷静下来，他就能轻而易举地将它们卸下。但Bruce遥遥意识到，他的手放开了那颗在他不能说话时意味着停止的红色小球。</p><p>突然间，Selina就出现在了他眼前，她的表情满是担忧。但她靠得太近了，一声哀鸣自他唇间溢出。在他试图远离她时，他向后倒在了地上。</p><p>“没事了，Bruce，我马上把这些解开。”她安抚地对他说，凑过来解开了口球。她一不小心用指甲划了他一下，而他更加剧烈地扭开，本能地踢向她的身侧。多亏了他此时的笨拙和跪姿，她反应很快，她避开了。</p><p>即使取下了口枷，Bruce也绝望地大口喘着气，往肺里输送尽可能多的氧气。他的胸腔操蛋地疼。</p><p>“Bruce，专注于我的声音，”Selina对他说，没有再碰他，特别是在Bruce爬离她之后。他忍受着受伤手腕处传来的疼痛挣脱开那些束缚。他能听见她的声音，却无法透过深重的迷雾看清她的样子。他感到既在她身边又不在她身边。</p><p>“Bruce，”Selina重复道，她的声音堪堪穿过迷雾。“专注于你的呼吸。留在当下。”</p><p>那亿万富翁不知道他在地上躺了多久，恐慌于他随时会窒息，但最终他设法做到了Selina说的。除了呼吸，他不再专注于任何事。他听见Selina告诉他他做得很好，他能做到。</p><p>最终，Bruce足够镇静到能听见Selina在说什么了：“我要把这些束缚取下来了，好吗？”</p><p>Bruce皱起眉头。他不需要她的帮助。即使他浑身上下都止不住颤抖，他迷糊又虚弱，他仍然成功挣脱了所有束缚并将它们扔远了。这是头一次他意识到他的手腕是多么的疼。</p><p>“Bruce，”Selina打破了沉默，而Bruce抬起头看到她关心的表情，他的胃里一阵难受。他是这样可悲，脆弱，又愚蠢。</p><p>Bruce不想要她在这里。他想要一个人呆着，呆在他寒冷的蝙蝠洞里直到整个世界都消散。</p><p>“我们今晚结束了，”他用一种不容置疑的语气说。</p><p>但不幸的是，这并没有阻止她。她朝着他皱起眉头。“我们得谈谈，Bruce。”</p><p>“不，”那亿万富翁嘟囔着站了起来。他愚蠢的身体还在颤抖，但他想要尽快逃离这里。</p><p>“Bruce！”Selina的语调很严肃，Bruce讨厌这个，“你刚刚恐慌症发作了。那并非无缘无故就会发生的。我做了某些事造成了这个，我们得谈谈。”</p><p>“那毫无必要，”Bruce穿起衣服，并没看向她的眼睛。</p><p>“Bruce！你不能就这样离开，我们必须搞清楚到底发生了什么。你为什么不跟我说说呢？”她没有碰他，不想强制性地打断他穿衣服；她保持了距离。Bruce希望她这样；这样会轻松一点。</p><p>“因为那无关紧要！”那男人猛地打断她，“我知道那是为什么，而这与你无关。”</p><p>Selina的眼中闪烁起危险的光泽，“你说什么？你和我在一起时恐慌症发作了！要我说那与我非常、非常有关！”</p><p>可当他回头看向她，她的表情里有真实的怒火，但也有关心、同情和担忧在她脸上。他感觉不跟她说话就是背叛了她，就好像对她撒了谎。他的胃因这愧疚感而沉甸甸地下坠。</p><p>“就回家吧，Selina，”他嗓音柔和地对她说。他穿上西装外套，走向了房门。</p><p>“Bruce，你敢就这么走——”那亿万富翁没有等她把话说完就关上了门，将他们彼此阻隔开来。</p><p>他知道她不会穿着猫女的制服从那个房间里走出来，这给了他几分钟时间抵达他的车并离开。</p><p>Bruce走过了电梯，走向楼梯。他觉得即使只有他一人，他也无法呆在那么窄小的空间里。他没停下步伐，此时行走令他获得安全感。他不再束缚加身，他不再受制于人，他告诉他自己，他是安全的。</p><p>可有讽刺意义的是，一部分的他想给Clark打个电话，听听他的声音，但更多部分的他却理智坚决，深知此时这种做法只会令他再次恐慌症发作。</p><p>Bruce的手机在口袋里震动时他甚至还没走出这栋建筑。他无视了它，边走边礼貌地对接待员说了再见，之后便出了酒店，径直朝停车场走去。</p><p>他和Selina相遇的酒店价位很亲民，它的停车场也是，所以Bruce的车停在里面便鹤立鸡群，即使这是他最便宜的车子之一。</p><p>他上了车，将钥匙插进点火开关里，便停下了动作。他考虑着自己该做什么。在几分钟之后，他的手机又在他口袋里响了起来，他将它拿出来等着Selina挂断。然后，他写了短信‘这不是因为你，也不是你的错。’并把它发送给她。</p><p>亿万富翁立刻收到了她的回信，“所以你现在就这样？即使是你，这也有点荒唐了，甜心。”</p><p>Bruce没有回答。</p><p>当他开车出了车库，他的手机再次响了起来。他皱了皱眉，瞥了一眼屏幕，再次看到Selina来电。他无视了她。</p><p>电话却来个不停，直到他回到庄园停好车。</p><p>他应该关掉手机，但亿万富翁意识到不知出于什么原因，他并不想这样做。</p><p>“Bruce少爷，”Alfred在走廊里遇上他。那管家花了点时间好好打量了Bruce一番，他的表情变得忧愁起来，“你感觉还好吗？”</p><p>Bruce在开车回来之后仍在颤抖，他知道他的脸色惨白，汗水自他脸颊滑落。</p><p>Bruce咕哝道：“我很好，”接着便走向图书室。</p><p>“你要下去吗，先生？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你想要吃点什么吗？”</p><p>Bruce再次紧绷起来。他很饿，是的，又饿又渴。但他什么都不想吃，也不想喝。他只想下到他的洞穴里，独自呆着直到他感觉好点了。</p><p>“不，”他说道，就在他即将消失在Alfred的视线里时，他嘟囔道，“但谢了，Alfred。”</p><p>他的管家给了他一个微乎其微的笑。Bruce关上房门，走向右边的书架。他爬下楼梯，走进他蝙蝠洞的寒冷之中，他的洞既安适如常又叫人心慌。</p><p>他坐在他屏幕前的椅子上，闭上了眼，享受着终于能放松下来深呼吸的一刻。</p><p>他手机又响了而他不高兴地咕哝了一声。一时间他的判断力都被烦躁与恼怒所蒙蔽，他抓过电话回答道：“我告诉过你别管了！”</p><p>“终于，”Selina打断他，声音里是不亚于他的愤怒，“现在，Bruce，你介意告诉我在那到底他妈的发生了什么了吗？”</p><p>Bruce哼了一声，“而我以为你很聪明，Selina。直到我离开那里回到家你都没意识到发生什么了吗？”</p><p>Selina用力吸了一口气，显然正准备跟她朋友争论一番，但她在重新考虑之后，慢慢吐出了那口气，又深吸一口气令自己冷静下来，“Bruce，我当然知道发生了什么，”她接着用温和的语调说：“我是你朋友。你可以跟我谈谈。”</p><p>Bruce在不知不觉中哽住了，这只令他更加紧张。他很少失去对自己身体的控制，但这几天来，这种情况发生得太多了。</p><p>“这没什么，”他撒谎到。</p><p>一分钟里Selina什么都没说，但Bruce能听到她的呼吸声。接着，最终，她开口道：“你丢下了那个小球，你恐慌症当场发作了。这是我不想让我们俩再经历一次的事。我知道你身上发生了些什么，Bruce，我并不愚蠢。”她更有意蕴地念这几个字，暗示Bruce别再那样对待她。“而我知道这也许是某件与你身上的淤青和你断掉的手腕有关的事。如果你不想谈论它，我会尊重这一点。但你得告诉我是不是我做的某件事触发了这些，这样下一次我们会面时我就不会那样做了。”</p><p>Bruce自己都不能完全确定那到底是什么？是他太累了吗？是他在噩梦中听见的绰号吗？还是两者皆有？</p><p>他叹了口气，将脸埋在手掌里，向后靠在他椅子里，“我不确定。”</p><p>“是因为我把你绑起来吗？还是因为那些脏话？”</p><p>有人站在Bruce身后震惊地猛吸一口气。那亿万富翁感到他的身子瞬间紧绷起来，他迅速地从椅子里转过身。</p><p>Clark就站在蝙蝠车旁边。他们之间有足够的距离，他没穿着超人制服，Bruce也没立刻恐慌症发作，但他还是觉得胃里一阵难受的抽搐。Clark晶亮的蓝眼睛震惊地睁大了，他的脸颊通红。</p><p>毫无疑问他听到了足够多的Bruce和Selina的对话。当Bruce看向他，他试图微笑，但只露出一个既不能让Clark相信，也不能说服自己的紧巴巴的笑。</p><p>Bruce立刻挂断了电话并关了机，他看着那个人。几分钟里他们谁都没说话，就盯着对方看，Bruce清楚自己胸腔里的心跳骤然加快，Clark则紧张地吞咽了几下。</p><p>最终，Bruce打破了沉默：“有什么事发生了吗，Clark？”他为他声音里的冷静松了一口气。他知道若不是有什么重要的事，Clark不会不提前告知他就到这里来，冒着使Bruce恐慌症发作的风险。</p><p>Clark花了令人煎熬的几秒钟才回答道：“是的，我……我……Luthor惹麻烦了而我——”他的眉头紧皱，整个人就像一只被踢了的小狗，“我试图给你打电话，但你没接于是我就来这里看看……”Clark又深吸了一口气，他紧盯着地面，无法直视另一人的眼睛，“你在跟Selina约会吗？”</p><p>“Clark——”Bruce张开嘴但那氪星人又开始喋喋不休了。</p><p>“我的意思是那没什么。你可以跟任何你想要的人做任何你想做的事，在一切发生之后我无法真的指责你而且——”</p><p>“Clark！”Bruce说，这次大声了点，但他并没有大喊，而终于，Clark看向了他的眼睛，“我没有和Selina在一起。我们有过一些过往，那是在我们开始……约会之前。”Bruce觉得他的耳朵因说了那个词而尴尬得发热，他不确定要不要那样说，但他又找不到更好的说法。他意识到他还在颤抖着，他不知道这是恐慌症的后遗症还是害怕知道Clark的想法，在他告诉他他需要些什么之后。“在我们决定……约会——”老天，他嘴里吐出的声音该死的奇怪，“——我跟Selina说了我们不能再睡一起了。”</p><p>Clark左肩的紧绷感消散了一些，但还是有些紧张。“那么，”那氪星人舔了舔他的嘴唇，他的语调仍然充满愧疚感，但终于一丝苦涩浮现在他的眼睛里，却没有出现在他的声音里：“你今晚是为什么去见她呢？”</p><p>Clark对Bruce有多小心翼翼，他的心里就觉得有多难受，这令他感到更愧疚了。他的心脏跳得像是疯了，又一抹汗水顺着他的额头流下——也许Clark也将这些看得一清二楚，这也许就是他不让怒火显现出来的原因。换平时，Bruce很可能会为Clark像对待瓷娃娃一样对他而暴跳如雷，但此时他实在疲于在乎那些事情了。</p><p>“我们……”Bruce试图找到合适的词句，但话音断在了他的喉咙里。他不知道该怎么谈论这些，于是他问道：“你有听说过BDSM吗？”</p><p>Clark盯着他看了一分钟，在Bruce脸上搜寻着他在开玩笑的迹象。接着他的耳朵红了起来，低头看着地板。Bruce那不害怕他的一小部分这时觉得他非常可爱。</p><p>“是的，”Clark含糊地咕哝着，“我知道那是什么……所以你……呃……”</p><p>Bruce抵抗着喘不过气的冲动，他镇静地说：“我一直因为这个去跟Selina见面，是的。但在我们开始我们的……关系之后，我告诉她不能有与性有关的事情发生。所以什么都没发生。”</p><p>那亿万富翁对他自己感到生气，因为他说的越多，他就越是绝望地想要说服Clark他没有背叛他。即使他知道对他们两个来说直接分手会让一切变得简单，但他不想这样做。他知道此时一切都搞砸了，但他从来不是轻易说放弃的人。</p><p>幸运的是Clark看起来松了一口气。但也只是一小会，接着他的表情又变得愧疚起来，“你喜欢那个。”再一次地，这不是个问题而是个陈述；一个态度中立的陈述。</p><p>这一次，Bruce真的要喘不上气了。“我喜欢。”他不想就这样失去Clark，只因为他喜欢些色情的玩意儿，那不值得。</p><p>Clark点了点头，接着他试图将声音里的保护欲卸下，但他做得十分糟糕，他说：“你恐慌症发作了。我听到你了。这是我想见你的另一个原因。”</p><p>Bruce不想与Clark谈论这个，这不是个好时候。他得趁着他还有勇气问点别的，“这让你困扰吗？”</p><p>Clark困惑地挑起他的眉毛，“什么？我永远不会因你恐慌症爆发而困扰——”</p><p>“不是，”Bruce打断他，试图用不耐烦来掩饰他的恐惧，“我是说我热衷于那个。”</p><p>那记者在几秒钟里看起来疑惑不解，接着他脸上出现了恍然大悟，而他的脸颊和耳朵再次变红了，“噢……那个……不，那并不使我困扰。我只是……只是想要你快乐。”</p><p>Bruce感觉到热度正侵略上他的脸。说真的，克拉克到底能变得多么令人胆寒的甜蜜？</p><p>然后Clark继续说下去，但又开始喋喋不休起来：“如果…我是说如果你想要…我可以跟你试一试…显然不是说现在，但也许…当我们两人都状态更好的时候。但如果你只想跟Selina做这些我也完全理解…我不介意你那样。”</p><p>“Clark，”Bruce打断了他。他沉重地呼吸着，手心里都是汗，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响，但他并没有感到害怕。他试图将自己的感情转移到别的事物上，因为Clark没有权利像这样完美，但他做不到。“那很好。”</p><p>当Clark快乐地微笑起来时他翻了个白眼；这差不多是这段时间里在他脸上出现的第一个真挚的笑容了。Bruce几乎要忘记Clark的笑容是多么美妙绝伦，鉴于他的梦境仍受那些可怖的狞笑侵扰。<br/>不幸的是，那笑容并没有延续很长时间，Clark的脸在几秒后再次严肃起来，“你恐慌症发作了。”</p><p>“别装作你没有也这样一天发作两次似的！”Bruce吼道，因为表达愤怒比展露脆弱要容易多了。但在Clark露出受伤的表情之后，这个亿万富翁的咆哮只令他自己更生气了。</p><p>他的愤怒从未在另一个人身上产生很大的影响，但这次他确实看起来在痛苦与别的什么东西之间挣扎。这花了Bruce一秒来搞明白那个人到底想要什么。</p><p>在此之前，Clark是个非常喜欢“动手动脚”的人；他总是将他的胳膊绕过Bruce的肩膀，或只是在被Bruce说的什么尖锐或是讽刺的话逗乐时轻轻地推推他。Clark是个经常进行肢体接触的人。而即使光是想想被某人触碰在此时都能将Bruce吓出魂来，他仍然渴望着、他想要…他想要Clark触碰他。他归罪于Selina——她是那个向他展示伤后治愈的魔力的人。</p><p>正当这亿万富翁衡量着一次小小的触碰所带来的优势与劣势时，他的身体已经朝Clark迈出了第一步。他们之间隔着的距离足够大，能使他们俩都注意并消化这次动作，并在心理上准备好。</p><p>“我想碰你，”Bruce在半路上说，为说出这几个字感到愚蠢，但他有必要说出来。</p><p>“好的，”Clark说道，看起来很紧张但还是接受了。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce的步调没有变快。他维持着又小又稳的步伐，直到他站在了Clark的面前。也许是因为Clark没有穿超人制服——或许他穿了只是被藏在了他的平民服装之下——或是因为Clark的表情就跟一只沮丧的狗狗似的，Bruce的身体没有像他害怕的那样起反应。这个富翁第一次意识到即使此时他很害怕，他并不惧怕Clark。他害怕的是恐惧本身，他担心自己再次恐慌症发作。</p><p>而Clark仅仅是站在那里，给予他所需要的时间与空间，永远那么有耐心，直到Bruce下定决心。最终，Bruce站近了些，慢慢进入Clark的个人空间里。那氪星人猛地吸了一口气，但并没有恐慌。</p><p>正当Bruce听着另一人的呼吸声，他触碰了他的臂膀。这是那么笨拙、奇怪，这令那亿万富翁感觉像个笨蛋，但当他抬起头看到Clark的脸，一丝温柔的微笑浮现在他的唇角，也同样有些笨拙。</p><p>Bruce接着感觉到Clark手臂上的肌肉收缩着移动了，他轻柔地用手指裹住Bruce的手肘，太害怕而不敢触碰他更多。Bruce感到他的唇角牵动着上挑，模仿着Clark的微笑，他慢慢地倾身靠近。即使笨拙，他们的触碰轻柔温和，几乎与液体一般，这令Bruce想起跳舞的感觉。而Clark在他制服的那层织物之下是如此温暖，直到此时那亿万富翁才意识到他感觉多么寒冷。</p><p>犹豫着，他依靠过去只因这热度是那么叫人无法抵抗，他惧怕又迫不及待地要失落其中。他们的胸膛撞在一起，Bruce让他的下巴歇在Clark肩膀上。另一人在他的触碰下紧绷了一瞬，接着，同样犹豫地，他将手臂环过Bruce的腰杆。</p><p>那亿万富翁最终闭上了他的双眼，享受起那人提供的温暖。他听到一声疲惫的叹息逸出他的嘴唇，但此时此刻他并不在乎。相对的他将他冰凉的鼻子埋进Clark的颈弯里，引起了那人的轻笑。Clark又暖和又舒适；他一点都不像那天晚上在库房里的冰冷生物。</p><p>最终，Clark在触碰中沦陷了，他紧了紧围绕着Bruce的双臂，将他尽量拉近，并将他的鼻子埋在Bruce的头发里，呼吸着那个人身上的气味。</p><p>Bruce想着或许这不是个好主意因为他的孩子每秒都有可能到这下面来，并且看到他们的父亲被那个攻击他的外星人抱在怀里，但他不愿意（也没有准备好）离开Clark环绕着他的舒服的怀抱。</p><p>他不知道他们在这里呆了多久，拥抱着，享受着他们仍能拥抱这一事实，但最终Bruce觉得这不足够。他知道Clark也有同样的感受，但他不会做，不会迈出第一步，所以那亿万富翁将自己往外抽了一点点，他的手滑过Clark健壮优美的臂膀和肩膀，直到他的脖子，并将那外星人的脑袋抓在手里。虽然，他没有倾身吻他。他直直地看进Clark的眼睛，它们还躲避着他，但那氪星人停留在他嘴唇上的热烈视线出卖了他。</p><p>Bruce寻思着他或许不该得寸进尺，但他需要跟那个人靠的更近。</p><p>而Clark终于通过他的榆木脑壳弄明白了，他倾身靠近，他们的嘴唇相遇。这或许是Bruce经历过的最笨拙的吻，但也是最甜蜜的一个。Clark很犹豫，温柔，绝不急于求成。那亿万富翁微微张开他的嘴，让那个记者知道他已经准备好接受更深的吻了，而Clark接受了邀请。</p><p>一声轻柔的呻吟自那记者口中逸出，在他将Bruce拉得几近疼痛的接近时，在他将舌头推进那亿万富翁嘴里并开始温柔地探索时。</p><p>这将更多热度注入Bruce的身体，他因愉悦而呻吟出声，不想让对方停止动作。Clark没停。这个吻慢悠悠的，令人无法察觉地自笨拙转换为轻柔，接着便逐渐加温，但依然温柔。</p><p>Clark的手指缓慢地抚过Bruce的后背，爱抚着，拍击着。Bruce则呻吟着投入这个吻，手指抓完着Clark的头发，他默默想着今天确实是个好日子。</p><p>接着Clark的手便逡巡到他的腰部以下，潜入Bruce的衬衫触碰他身侧和腹部脆弱的肌肤。Clark或许没有意识到他在做什么。即使只用上了指尖，那突然的触碰都令Bruce感觉像是被闪电劈过——剧烈的，冰冷的闪电，图像在Bruce的脑海里涌现，它们是那么迅速、那么混乱，他几乎没能意识到它们不是真实的。</p><p>在他内心深处，他始终明白他还和Clark一起站着蝙蝠洞里，但他的其他感官将他带去了那个库房，让他面朝上躺下，被一个沉重的身躯死死固定在地上，冰冷的双手探索着他的腹部。有如尖叫一般的高音从Bruce嘴里逃出，他猛地脱离这个拥抱。Clark没去追他，相对地他退后了一步，他的眼睛被震惊与恐惧填满，惊惧于他自己的所作所为。这只令Bruce更加恐慌了。这本不该发生。</p><p>他此刻感觉到熟悉的疼痛在他的胸腔鼓噪，他无法正常呼吸。他用力喘息，像一条离水的鱼，试图掌控住他的内心，埋葬那些在内心深处肆虐的记忆，直到他再也找不到。</p><p>遥远地他听到Clark叫他的名字，问了他些什么，但Bruce无法集中精神。他绝望地试图回忆起至少一个呼吸技法，但他的大脑无法指引他，仍然执着于库房的那一夜。这花了他几分钟，在这过程中他觉得他就要死于缺氧。最终他克服了那些阻塞在他脑海里的图像，并开始呼吸调整。</p><p>当他终于恢复自我，他整个人都在颤抖，温暖彻底退却，徒留他在寒冷里。他得在双腿脱力之前坐下来。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”他听见Clark说道。他抬起头看到Clark远在之前他推开他的位置之外。</p><p>“这不是你的错，”Bruce小声说，他的嗓音很奇怪。他转过身，走向他的桌子坐了下来，解放了他在全身重量下巍巍颤抖的双腿。</p><p>“需要我去找Alfred吗？”Clark问道，听起来绝望地想要做点什么，去帮点忙。</p><p>Bruce摇了摇他的头，“不。孩子们在上面——”那亿万富翁说到一半才意识到他在说什么，但已经太晚了。他再次看向Clark，他的表情混合了无力感和愧疚感。</p><p>一声无力的叹息自Bruce的唇间逸出， 只有这一刻，只有在Clark面前，他允许自己软弱，他将脸埋在手掌之中。“Clark，他们喜欢你…至少大多数是喜欢你的，”在他想起Damian和Jason之后他补充道，“他们只是此时表现得…不可理喻而已。”</p><p>Clark看起来并没有被说服，但他也没跟他争辩。</p><p>Bruce绝望地想要聊聊某事，任何事。这样他就不用专注于蔓延向他四肢百骸的冰冷和疲惫了。</p><p>“你来这干嘛？”Bruce问道。</p><p>Clark的脸被理解点亮，“哦，对了。我是来告诉你Luthor惹了点麻烦，我去他城里的一个秘密实验室看了看，找到了一些小丑毒素。我带了一点回来，但我不知道怎么处理它最安全。而且，我觉得或许小丑用来…毒害我的氪石就是Lex给的。”</p><p>那氪星人握紧了拳头。</p><p>Bruce不知道要说些什么，怎样才能安抚Clark，与之相对的，他眯起眼问道，“那么，你认为小丑和Luthor正结为同盟？”</p><p>“或许，”Clark点了点头，“我会试着跟Luthor对质，但他最近的名声和公众支持都很好。”</p><p>Bruce沉吟片刻，嘟囔道，“我会跟Dick说说的。我确信他和其他人能进入到Luthor的实验室或是宅邸里。不过，这次任务的准备会花点时间。”</p><p>“好的，”Clark说道，接着他尴尬地指了指蝙蝠洞的出口，“我得走了，你明白的，现在…”</p><p>Bruce知道自己得告诉他要做些啥。他的身体仍在不停地颤抖，他发现他自己正本能地注视着Clark的所有动作，预防着任何攻击——不必说Clark显然也发现了Bruce的恐惧，他移动的每一个动作都小心翼翼。那亿万富翁张开嘴想叫他离去，但出口的句子却是：“你可以留下。”</p><p>Clark给了他一个细小，悲伤的微笑，眼睛看着地面，“除非你想要我留下。”</p><p>Bruce想要。他是如此绝望地希望他能留下来，他觉得只有Clark的存在能支撑住他，令他呆在蝙蝠洞的安全圈里，远离那些他不忠的大脑常带他去的黑暗之处。</p><p>“我想。”他说。</p><p>Clark悲伤的笑容被点亮了一些。接着，因为Clark是Clark，他必须要填补这段沉默，他问道，“你最近睡得怎么样？”</p><p>Bruce扬起了一边的眉毛，“你说呢？”他在能阻止自己之前便脱口而出。他本能地回答道，话里带着防卫性的利刺。</p><p>即使Clark知道Bruce不是故意的，痛楚仍然划过他的脸。</p><p>那亿万富翁闭上眼靠回到椅子里，“对不起，”他安静地嘟哝道，除了Clark没人能听见他，“我只是有点累了。”</p><p>“我要是不再在晚上给你发短信了，情况能好点吗？”</p><p>Bruce摇了摇他的头，“我觉得不能。”他没告诉他等着Clark回他的短信，或是自己编写短信真的帮了他很大的忙，即使它们没能阻止噩梦的侵袭。</p><p>“你工作怎么样？”那亿万富翁问道。</p><p>Clark耸了耸肩，“还是老样子，除了Perry有一天跟我说他很欣慰我来上班得更频繁了，没有再不告诉他就消失不见。我不得不感谢反派们给我放了个假，这样我就能更妥善地处理我自己的工作了。”</p><p>Bruce轻哼了一声，“我确定他们是出于对你的爱戴才这样做的。”</p><p>那氪星人大笑出声，“嗯，我可是魅力非凡。”</p><p>“继续做白日梦吧，童子军。”</p><p>他们的对话进行得十分缓慢，但令人惊奇得顺利。他们保持着彼此间的距离，感觉像是闲聊了几个小时，直到Bruce能冷静下来，将他的心跳调整到正常频率。有那么一会他昏昏欲睡，与此同时Clark正坐在他的蝙蝠车上。他却没有足够的意愿或是能量将他赶下去。</p><p>不幸的是，他们的闲谈在凌晨三点左右被打断了。在Clark听到庄园的门被打开时，他们不得不向彼此告别。</p><p>那氪星人正赶在Jason冲进洞里之前飞走，他还穿着他的制服，没有戴头罩。他四处打量着，探查着入侵者在哪，好像这地方归他所有似的。</p><p>Bruce朝他皱了皱眉，考虑着Dick或是Cass有没有告诉他关于他和Clark的事情。他觉得应该还没有，但这无法改变Jason很聪明这一事实，他能自己搞明白他对Clark的感觉。他问道：“发生什么事了吗，Jason？”</p><p>Jason一脸厌烦地看着他，“没事。”</p><p>他朝着庄园的门走去，但就在它打开之前，Jason停了下来，转过身子。他的眼里闪烁着怀疑的光芒，“你没在跟那个外星人见面吧，对吧？”</p><p>Bruce挑起眉毛，“你关心这个干嘛？”</p><p>Jason的脸稍微变得有点红，“因为他很危险！”</p><p>“是啊，特别是他从树上救小猫的时候。”</p><p>那年轻人瞪了他一眼，被他讽刺的回应惹恼。</p><p>Jason一直瞪着他，那亿万富翁皱起眉头，“我跟谁见面并不由你决定，Jason。我以为你欣赏超人。”</p><p>Jason的脸颊这下彻底变红了，而Bruce不得不忍住嘴角上扬的冲动。“那是我还小的时候！他应该离远一点！我知道你把你的氪石藏到哪里了！”</p><p>Bruce觉得即使他正被疲惫感卷袭，他的身子也挺了起来应对挑战，他强迫他的身体拿出吓人的气势，反问道：“谁告诉你的？”</p><p>Jason往后退了一步，接着他重整旗鼓，试着模仿亿万富翁那威胁性的身体姿态，“这跟这些有什么关—”</p><p>他被一声低沉又危险的咆哮打断了，“谁？”</p><p>Jason坚持了一会，接着垂下了视线，他翻了个白眼嘀咕道，“Damian。”</p><p>“我会跟他谈谈的，”Bruce告诉他。他的儿子张开嘴打算回击，但就在看到他阴沉的表情时闭上了嘴。</p><p>他们在那里短暂地站了一会，接着Jason换了条腿来支撑自己的重量，“我…我想在这里呆几天。”</p><p>Bruce惊讶但并非不愉快地挑起他的眉毛，“Dick跟我说你打算跟Roy一起离开哥谭。”</p><p>“我把它推迟了！”Jason猛地打断了他，但他没有恶意，而布鲁斯再次想要微笑。“所以说，我到底能不能在这里呆一会？”</p><p>Bruce觉得他的五官都柔软了下来，但他看向别处，这样Jason就不会注意到；他了解Jason，要是他注意到了那亿万富翁脸上的表情，他或许会放弃现在的计划。</p><p>“当然可以，”Bruce说道，“你跟Alfred讲了吗？”</p><p>Jason奇怪地看了他一眼，“没有。他已经睡了。你他妈这个时候在这里干嘛呢，顺便一问？”</p><p>Bruce的谎撒得很顺口：“我在查一件案子时睡着了。”</p><p>Jason怀疑地眯起眼，说道：“是啊。”接着走回了通往庄园的门。他停在了门口但没有转身，“你为什么就这样原谅他了？”</p><p>“我已经告诉你了那不真的是他的错。他永远不会故意伤害我。”</p><p>Jason在那里站了一会，接着他迈开腿走向出口。他的肩膀似乎松弛了一些，而Bruce竭力抑制住正爬上他嘴角的笑容。他知道Jason在发了一大通火之后终于抵达了现在这个状态，他正从Bruce的角度思考问题。</p><p>他一言不发地走出了洞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce永远不明白一个拥有了秘密身份这么多年的人怎么会这么不擅长于保守秘密。</p><p>就在事故发生后的一星期里，在Dick和Cass都发现了他和Clark现在已经不那么秘密的关系之后，Bruce觉得Jason和Damian没发现的原因是他的否认；他们都是聪明的孩子，如果他们想要的话，他们早就能自己想明白，但他们好像根本没往那个方向考虑过。</p><p>这周过后，Bruce确信除了Jason和Damian之外的所有人都知道了他肮脏的小秘密。在Steph来的时候，她会注视着他，偶尔还和Tim像一对没啥事做的青少年那样傻笑。再加上，Bruce抓到了Dick一脸不服气地给Steph钱，或许是因为他们打的赌。</p><p>那亿万富翁用不赞成的眼神瞪着他们，但他一定是失去他的威信了，因为他们只是交换了几个眼神，然后咯咯笑着溜进了Dick的房间。或许在Bruce的手腕上还打着石膏，他的头发乱七八糟，而他还穿着他那毛茸茸的浴袍时，他看起来不是那么的危险了，但这也是因为这是这几周来的第一次他能真真切切地睡一晚上而不被噩梦惊醒。没人会因此指责他，不管Jason怎么嘲笑他那可悲的状态。</p><p>最尴尬的时刻可能是Tim把他拉到一边，他惨白着一张小脸，迫切地要知道Dick说的是不是真的。</p><p>Bruce说了是的，他正在和Clark交往，而Tim不用担心Bruce的私人生活。Tim看起来对此很抗拒，但他告诉他他没有为他的私生活担心，他只是担心他自己的，因为这可能意味着他正在和他的继弟交往。Bruce差点被正在喝的水呛到，但就在他逮到机会更具体地盘问Tim之前，那个小天才就溜回了自己房间里。</p><p>Bruce和Clark这周还没有机会见面，不过他们几乎每天晚上睡前都要互通电话（而之前Clark问他Kon见鬼的是怎么知道他们的关系的）。他的噩梦少一些了，但他仍会在半夜惊醒，喘息不定，感觉到那个紧压在他身上的身躯。但令人不解的是他惊醒之后的第一反应总是给Clark打电话，想听听他的声音，而他已经好几次发现他自己够向电话。不过，他从没真的给他打过电话。他知道他很不理智，但他还是觉得当他想要点什么类似于安慰之类的东西时，他便变得软弱。再说，他知道Clark正经历着相似的事，而他从没打扰过Bruce，所以这亿万富翁怎么能打扰他呢？</p><p>但事实是Bruce正变得越来越没耐心。他想再见Clark一面，他需要分分心。之前的四天里他都因没采取行动而焦躁不安，而他渴望穿上蝙蝠装。认真的，到底什么时候这愚蠢的手腕才能痊愈？</p><p>正当Bruce思考着去见Clark一面的借口，Alfred回到了桌前。他在几分钟前听到电话铃响时离开了。</p><p>Stephanie咽下了她的那口食物，问道：“是谁？”</p><p>Alfred又坐在了他的椅子上，拿起刀和叉继续进餐，之后他回答道，“那是Kyle小姐。”</p><p>Bruce尽了他最大的努力别被食物噎着。他看着Alfred，动作不是很快这样就不会有人怀疑他被惊到了，他问道：“她想要什么？”</p><p>“她似乎很担心你的健康，并问了你是否还好，”Alfred平静无波地告诉他。</p><p>Bruce注意到突然桌子边的所有人都紧张地集中到他身上，即使他们都装作忙于对付眼前的食物，“你是怎么告诉她的？”他平静地问道，装作漫不经心。</p><p>“我告诉她她可以自己来确认，如果她乐意的话，她今晚可以来拜访我们。”</p><p>Bruce丢下了他的叉子并做了个深呼吸。老天啊，他还没准备好见Selina而他绝对不想在满是孩子的屋子里见她。关于他的恐慌症，他得对她说点什么啊？</p><p>正当他思考的时候，他感觉到一阵熟悉的晕眩，紧绷感自他胸腔升起，呼吸正变得越来越困难。他感到他自己吞咽着，他慢慢放下刀叉，并试着停止手的颤抖，起码坚持到他走出餐厅。</p><p>“请原谅，”他强迫自己说道，站了起来。他觉得他看见Alfred说了些什么，但他无视了他。他得离开这个房间因为他们没人需要看见这个。</p><p>就在上周，Bruce学会了辨认恐慌症，知道什么能帮他冷静下来。除了几个特例之外，恐慌症变得不如以往那么强烈了。</p><p>他感觉他的腿自主地挪动着，他试着集中于他自己的呼吸。遥遥地，那亿万富翁意识到他正漫无目的地在大宅里走动，于是他强迫他的腿迈向楼梯。即使他知道在恐慌症发作之后这只会令他更疲惫，他仍然想去他的房间。</p><p>他慢慢地爬上楼梯，他的心跳声在他自己听来都太大声了一点，最终他打开了通往他房间的房门。慢慢地，他用精准的动作关了门。</p><p>一旦他和其他人之间隔着一道门和半个大宅，Bruce允许他闭了会眼睛。这几天来，有的时候当这亿万富翁合上眼，他能得到足以支撑他克服恐慌症的平静。但也有的时候，这只给他更糟的东西，他听见疯狂的笑声。今夜，情况是后者。</p><p>他觉得他自己急喘起来，他赶快睁开了双眼。那亿万富翁接着向床边移动，同时用颤抖的手指解开了他衬衫顶端的纽扣。</p><p>Bruce允许他自己瘫倒在床上并盯着天花板，回想着一个呼吸训练来帮他度过恐慌症，他开始将注意力集中在呼吸上。</p><p>他很感激没有人上楼来，敲着他的门要求知道发生了什么。他们或许已经知道发生什么了，Bruce感到又一阵焦虑与羞耻席卷而来，威胁着要令他窒息。</p><p>这完全倾覆了他，他分散了对呼吸训练的注意力。他只能一边想着‘操他妈的，’一边够向他的口袋。他迅速拨了Clark的号码并将手机贴在他的耳朵上，随着每一秒的流逝他都变得更绝望一分。这感觉像是永恒，而Bruce脑内那个冰冷的声音说他可悲，说他不得不依赖于另一个人来安抚他；说他脆弱无用；告诉他他将永不再是遭受袭击之前的那个人，他应该放弃再寻求恢复常态。</p><p>“Bruce？”终于，Clark用柔软的声音说道，“发生什么了？你已经在床上了吗？”</p><p>这声音不该这么抚慰人心，在某些场合它确实不，但它对Bruce的帮助胜过之前任何一次呼吸训练。</p><p>那亿万富翁终于能再次自在地呼吸，但他的头还是很晕，他的心脏还是砰砰作响，而他的胸腔随着每一次吸气隐隐作痛。他的嘴里很干但他知道他得说点什么。他仅仅说了：“不。”因为他不确定他是否能说出别的。</p><p>有那么短暂的一会儿Clark什么也没说，而Bruce脑后那冰冷的声音卷土重来，爬上他的脊骨，但就在它能真的将亿万富翁困在它的陷阱里之前，Clark深吸了一口气，接着就像是不知道Bruce恐慌症发作了似的问道：“你吃过晚饭了吗？”</p><p>“吃了，”Bruce回答道。虽然他不认为他今晚能吃进任何东西，哪怕他想要。</p><p>“那很好！”Bruce听出来Clark的声音里有伪装的欢快和激动，但他没拆穿他因为他知道那外星人只是想要给Bruce一点他需要的常态和分心。</p><p>然后，那外星人就开始将他是怎么给自己做晚饭的，他是怎么度过这一天和他的工作进行得怎么样。</p><p>Bruce发现他自己非常缓慢地随着Clark说话而放松，他的呼吸变得平稳了下来，他的心跳减慢了而他胸腔中的疼痛也缓缓消逝了。他还是有些颤抖，他的前额还留着冷汗。</p><p>正当Clark讲到他正在为Perry写得那篇报道时，Bruce打断了他，不管自己有多像个感情用事的傻瓜：“谢谢，Clark。”</p><p>那只是一句轻柔，安静的耳语，但Clark立刻停了下来，即使Bruce看不到他的脸，他也能知道最明亮善良的微笑正从Clark柔软又完美的嘴唇上浮现。</p><p>“你知道，你随时都能打给我，对吧？”那外星人问道。</p><p>就在那些羞愧与无力感在他的五脏六腑里生根之前，Bruce将它们拔除。他知道他面对Clark时不需要觉得害羞或是担忧。他有点愤愤地说：“你知道你也同样可以的，对吧？”</p><p>他们的对话暂停了一会而Bruce立刻就后悔了他说的话，因为他知道Clark很可能与他有同样的感受，Clark此时很高兴，这不是这些天里常见的事，而他毁了这珍贵的一刻，无论那外星人怎么向Bruce解释别的。</p><p>“我不想打扰你，”Clark咕哝道，他的声音诚实里带着点愧疚。</p><p>“这不会打扰我，Clark，”Bruce向他保证，他的声音变得更轻柔了。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“你不用道歉，”Bruce再次说道，“就只是…我就在这。”</p><p>天啊，他想到，我正在变成一个傻瓜。</p><p>接着，他灵光一现，而就在他能加以考虑之前，那亿万富翁问道：“你明天有计划吗？”</p><p>他知道Clark皱起眉，“我正想回一趟小镇，怎么了？”</p><p>“没事，”Bruce确保他听起来一点都不失望，“只是我明天晚上要去大都会参加一个庆典。我想着我能早点溜出来去找你。”</p><p>“你想在我家过夜？”Clark惊奇地问道。</p><p>这不是他们第一次这么做，但这会是在袭击那夜之后的第一次。</p><p>“我想要试试，”Bruce说道，好像那不是什么大不了的事情似的。他从没说过（他实际上暗示过那很烦人而他还不得不耐心忍受）但他其实很享受他们呆在Clark公寓里的时光。倒不是说Bruce要为住在一个超级大的宅邸里而抱怨不休，但Clark的公寓又温暖又舒适，就像他本人那样。</p><p>“你确定那是个好主意吗？”Clark听起来不太确定。</p><p>“我想试试，”Bruce重复道，“如果有什么事的话，我总能叫个的士或者叫Alfred来接我。”</p><p>又是一次停顿，“好的，Bruce。我会…收拾一下的。”</p><p>Bruce轻蔑地哼了一声，“别假装你不是个打扫狂魔。我知道你公寓里一个污点都没有。”</p><p>那外星人也哼了一声，“不予置评。”<br/>Bruce想再跟他说些什么但门突然被打开了。那亿万富翁不用绝顶聪明也能猜到是谁会这样门都不敲就直接闯进他的房间。</p><p>他的视线对上了一个看起来光彩照人的Selina。她穿着一袭红裙，蹬着高跟鞋，挂着一幅火冒三丈的表情。她的双臂交叠于胸前，扬起了她的眉毛。</p><p>“具体的细节我一会儿再打给你，”Bruce迅速说道，在Clark开口问那是不是Selina之前挂上了电话。接着，那亿万富翁转向了Selina，“你想要什么？”</p><p>“我是不是应该锁门？”她以尖刻的语调说，“这样你才不会再次逃跑？”</p><p>Bruce扬起他的眉毛，指了指他的身后，“我总能从阳台跳下去。”</p><p>Selina的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她一点都不觉得好笑。“我没心情开玩笑，Brucie！”Bruce为这个昵称瑟缩了一下，但Selina太生气了而没能注意到。“我是为了获得一些答案才来的。现在，你到底要不要告诉我在那里到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>如果表情能杀人的话，Bruce可能已经当场死亡。</p><p>“噢，Bruce，拜托！”Selina绝望地挥舞起胳膊。“我以为我们已经过了这个坎了！你想要我求你，可以！Bruce，拜托了，我求求你了，就告诉我那是怎么回事吧！”</p><p>Bruce感到胸口一阵窒息，但这次他很确定他没有恐慌症发作。他只是叹了口气，用死气沉沉的严肃口吻说道：“在我告诉你这不是你的错时，我没有说谎。”</p><p>“鬼扯，Bruce，”Selina打断他，而那个人怒目瞪她，她咽下了即将出口的字，打了个手势让他继续。</p><p>“还记得两周前那次，你和我一起在蝙蝠洞，我得去处理些紧急情况吗？”</p><p>Selina的怒火立刻转变为好奇和谨慎，“是的，我记得。”</p><p>Bruce感觉到热量在他脸上蔓延，他觉得又羞愧又耻辱，但他知道除非他告诉Selina，不然她就会一直默不作声地为在酒店发生的事情责备自己。</p><p>他用冷静声音轻柔、快速地诉说着，像是门外有人偷听而Bruce不想让他们听见似的。</p><p>而Selina听得很仔细，没有打断他，将每一个字都听了进去。Bruce看着她的脸随着他的话语变得越来越不安，越来越苍白。他没有讲述细节，他知道这没有必要，但他提到了“Brucie”那个外号，一丝理解的火光在Selina眼里闪烁。</p><p>但是感谢上帝，她没有用充满怜悯的眼光看着他。她看起来很不安，还有点同情，这就是全部了。</p><p>“天啊，Bruce！”她坐在壁炉边的椅子上看着他，愁眉紧锁。接着，令那亿万富翁惊讶的是，她开始凶他：“你见鬼的到底怎么会觉得在这发生没多久之后就来跟我约是个好点子？”</p><p>Bruce朝她皱眉，但什么也没说。</p><p>Selina继续用不赞成的目光看着他，接着就像灵光一现那般，她的脸上出现了领悟，她叹了口气，“噢，Bruce，如果你早点告诉我。我们就能慢点来了，我也会更小心一点。”</p><p>Bruce立刻被激怒了。他吼道：“我不需要被小心翼翼地照料。”</p><p>“这不是小心翼翼地照料，”Selina反驳道，并不让步，“我知道你告诉你自己一切如常，你也想与以往一样，但这是行不通的。我不是什么精神疾病学家也知道你经历过比这次袭击更糟糕的事，但现在你的身心都在说受够了。无论你喜不喜欢，你抵达了那个无法承受更多的点。即使是我也知道你需要点时间来治愈你自己，而事情不会一夜之间就恢复如初。你得慢慢来。”</p><p>Bruce就这么瞪着她。说真的，Selina此时最烦人的一点就在于她说得对，而Bruce其实一直都知道，他只是不想承认真相，但此时此刻Selina直接把真相丢在了他脸上，他再也不能无视它们了。他叹了口气，让他自己显得脆弱一点，反正Selina也见过他比此时更糟的样子，他向后倒在床上。</p><p>他们之间的沉默蔓延了几秒，气氛并不僵硬，他们两个都在思考。他听见Selina朝他挪了过来，迈着小而响的步伐，让他知道她过来了。一方面，他很高兴她能这么贴心，另一方面，他又觉得她把他当成了一个容易打碎的瓷娃娃。</p><p>“我正在跟某人约会，”就在他感觉到床铺因为Selina的重量变形时，他告诉她，这几乎算是个警告。</p><p>她笑了，“我知道，Bruce，你那天已经说过了。那么，谁是那个我也比不上的幸运女孩？”</p><p>Bruce翻了个白眼，在他能阻止自己之前就合上了眼睛，他的唇边浮现一丝微笑：“不是个女孩，Selina。”</p><p>Selina的眼睛因兴趣和愉悦而闪光，“噢，不！这意味着我一直有个gay蜜而我却一无所知吗？！”</p><p>那亿万富翁又睁开眼睛朝她皱眉，“在所有人里你应该最清楚我不是同性恋。”</p><p>“哦，我知道。”Selina调皮地朝他眨眨眼，“但我们还是能一起去逛街啦！那不是美得很吗？”她戳了戳他的肋骨。</p><p>“你意识到你正把我归入一种集体的刻板印象里，哪怕我们两人都不属于这个集体，对吗？”</p><p>Selina翻了个白眼，“你有的时候真的可以很无趣，你知道吗？”</p><p>“你这么告诉我了那么多次，我真的很难不知道。”</p><p>一分钟内他们两人都没再说一个字，他们都友善地朝着对方微笑。最终，Bruce打破了沉默：“我明天要去他家里。”</p><p>Selina朝他皱了皱眉，脸上又挂上了不赞成的表情，“你确定这是个好主意吗？”</p><p>“我们做了很长时间的朋友，而且他了解情况。”</p><p>Bruce觉得没有必要做过多解释了。与大家认为的不同，Selina是一个非常聪慧敏感的女性。她知道他在说什么。她似乎在花时间咀嚼他的字句。他不确定她想出来他在说谁没有；即使她想出来了，她也没有表现出来。过了一会儿，她只对他说：“就小心点，行吗？就像我说的，慢慢来别着急。”</p><p>Bruce皱了皱眉，说道：“我能照顾好自己。”Selina听了便哈哈大笑。<br/>他们最终聊了很长时间，两个人都像青少年一样横躺在床上。Bruce不知道他是什么时候睡着的，等他被一个噩梦惊醒时已经是凌晨了，Selina已经走了。</p><p>他接下来的一天都呆在韦恩企业里。他发现出门活动能让他保持冷静。在下午，他告诉Alfred和孩子们他要去大都会参加庆典。Alfred问他需不需要他开车接他，Bruce拒绝了，并告知了他晚上会呆在那里。令他惊惧又不爽的是，Dick和Tim交换了一个眼神，还咯咯怪笑，Jason和Damian则朝Bruce眯起眼睛像是要查明他想干嘛，并随时准备阻止他去任何地方。那亿万富翁无视了他们所有人，告诉他们在他走了之后要听Alfred的话，他走回二楼去收拾一些要带去Clark公寓的必需品。他没装很多东西，只是一些衣物，牙刷和乳液（他确保自己藏得很好因为Clark喜欢拿他要买最好的乳液保养皮肤这事调戏他）。他想了想要不要带润滑剂，但他脑子里的声音告诉他这不是个好主意，于是他将那个放回了床头。那声音跟Selina的惊人地相似。</p><p>他又给Clark发了几次短信，向他保证自己今天会来。那庆典没完没了，但Bruce知道他在二十分钟之内就能溜走了，还不会引起任何怀疑和质疑。就这样，他抵达了庆典，看起来漂亮又迷醉，等时机一到，他就立刻消失不见，搭了辆的士直奔Clark的公寓。</p><p>当他走出电梯，通往Clark公寓的门已经是开着的了，Bruce想到Clark在等着他，故意无视了自他体内涌起的温暖。</p><p>“嗨！”当Bruce穿过大门并关上它时，Clark给了他一个细小，紧张的微笑。那外星人就站在厨房的角落里，像他平时那样穿着紧绷在胸膛和肩膀上的T恤和牛仔裤。</p><p>Bruce突然觉得有必要松松他的领口。</p><p>“呃，其实，我忘了问你晚上想吃什么但我点了中餐，如果你觉得行的话，”Clark嘟哝道，而那亿万富翁看着地面，一个细小的微笑浮现在他的嘴唇。这个外星人怎么能同时这么火辣又可爱？</p><p>“我不介意，”Bruce向他保证道，将他的包放到厨房柜台边上。他脱掉外套，将它丢到一个椅子上就像已经这样做过许多次，最终脱掉了那条该死的领带，并靠在了厨房的一角，完全沉迷于眼前一个紧张得像是第一次站在厨房里的Clark Kent。Bruce真心不懂为什么Clark要把外卖餐点都从盒子里盛出来，以往Bruce都会争执这有多没意义，以及Clark还得多洗几个盘子，但今天这亿万富翁只是饶有兴趣地看着这个人。</p><p>考虑到这是他们的第一次正式约会，他惊讶于Clark有多紧张和他本身是多么放松。</p><p>想到这里，Bruce感觉到他的唇角翘起，他问道：“你需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不用，你就—”Clark脸红得像是面对真命天子的女孩，而当他注意到Bruce的坏笑，他脸红得更厉害了，“就，求你了，坐下在咖啡桌上选个电影。”</p><p>Bruce没有抗议，而是深入Clark的公寓，来到那简单舒适的客厅里。在咖啡桌上有一打DVD，那是自70年代至今的各种电影。Bruce皱了皱眉，他发现这些电影他都没看过。他还记得Clark是什么时候发现他没看过这些电影的，几乎被这种程度的私密冒犯到了。</p><p>他又笑了笑，拿起其中一盘DVD，转过身看着Clark，“你在跟我开玩笑？”他问道，把Clark吓得一跳，他抬起头，“异形？”</p><p>那人转过头，面带微笑，“怎么？你得尊重经典。”</p><p>Bruce轻声笑了，感觉一阵暖流再次自他胃里涌起，他为Clark的堪萨斯语调而愉悦地颤抖，接着说：“我不知道是哪个更糟，跟一个真正的外星人一起看这部电影，还是一个像你这样的童子军喜欢这种电影。”</p><p>“而我真的不知道你是怎么说服你的孩子们不带你一起看这些电影的。”</p><p>那亿万富翁只是摇了摇头，没告诉他实际上他偷偷记着每部他没看过但是跟Clark提过的电影，希望这个外星人记得并在什么时候邀他跟他一起看。</p><p>虽然跟Clark一起看恐怖片这个念头很诱人，因为他想象不出Clark害怕的样子，他还是把电影放了回去。他不确定现在看恐怖片是不是个好主意。他挑了《巨蟒与圣杯》的DVD并把它放进播放器里。</p><p>那亿万富翁坐回沙发上，这比他往常买的要逊色一点，但它在触碰下有种熟悉的感觉，而且Bruce能呼吸到Clark家里好闻又甜蜜的气息。</p><p>他只等了几分钟，便接过了Clark递给他的盛着他晚饭的盘子。当他注意到Clark在咖啡桌上放下一份他最喜欢的樱桃白巧克力饼干时，他皱了皱眉。那亿万富翁不记得什么时候告诉过Clark他对甜食的偏好，他想知道Clark是怎么发现的。鉴于那外星人脸上淘气的微笑，他对Bruce在想什么是一清二楚，而他绝不会在这点上轻易放过他。</p><p>“这是妈做的，”Clark跟他说。</p><p>“那又是谁告诉她这是我的最爱的，嗯？”那富翁问道，声音里并没有真心实意的讽刺。</p><p>他接过Clark递给他的筷子，嘟哝道：“谢了。”他正要开始品尝春卷，好奇Clark给他选了什么馅。如果这外星人知道Bruce最喜欢的食物和他的口味他也不觉得特别惊讶。他听到自己满意地哼哼着。他今天还没时间吃什么东西。</p><p>“还高兴吗？”Clark问道，他的声音里充满善意。</p><p>“正义永不高兴。”Bruce说道，因为真见鬼，这是他这周第一次真心觉得舒适又安心。</p><p>Clark大笑出声，并开始吃他自己的餐点。</p><p>他们先是花了几分钟平静地吃饭，偶尔因电影里有趣的情节笑一笑。他们吃完以后，Clark应Bruce的要求给了他一杯水——Clark有的时候跟个鸡妈妈似的想要照顾别人。</p><p>Bruce现在没办法集中于电影了，因为Clark就坐在他边上而他也没有晚餐来分散注意力了…但他不觉得这是件坏事。</p><p>“所以说，你今天过得怎么样？”Bruce问道，短暂考虑了一会儿之后他把鞋子脱了然后懒洋洋地将他的腿搁在了沙发上，他小心翼翼的，这样就不会突然间碰到Clark了。他知道突然而然的触碰仍然会吓到他。</p><p>“挺好的，其实，”Clark温暖地微笑，倾身拿了那盘饼干并将它们递给了Bruce。</p><p>那亿万富翁又嘟囔了句“谢谢”，为Clark说他感觉不错而感到高兴，这意味着他也没被恐慌症侵扰，他又咬了口饼干。他知道他不该再吃了因为之前的两周他都过得很懒散，他几乎没有做什么运动，但他情不自禁——Kent太太是个绝妙的厨师，就跟Alfred一样好。</p><p>又一次地，Clark就像是知道Bruce在想什么似的，他一脸坏笑地给了他更多的饼干。那亿万富翁怀疑地眯起眼，“你是企图把我喂胖吗？”</p><p>Clark大声笑了出来，那美好纯粹的声音令Bruce倍感温暖，“噢，是的。就等着瞧吧。吃了几天我妈妈做的饼干之后你就再也穿不进蝙蝠装里了。”</p><p>Bruce看着他，装出一副恼怒的样子，但一个罕见又顽皮的火花在他眼里闪烁，他在Clark的大腿上轻踢了一脚，给了另一个人足够的时间以注意到他的动作。Clark只是轻笑了两声，而就在Bruce打算再踢他一下时，他用手指温柔地抓住了他的脚并把它拉到了自己腿上，他的眼睛一直没有离开Bruce，确保他对此没有异议。</p><p>那亿万富翁没有反抗，他只是回看着Clark，不愿挪开视线。他几乎记不起来上一次与某人发生这样的亲密时刻是什么时候了，除了和Selina一起，但那也是在他们睡一起之后好几个月的事了，而且每次Bruce都在他们完事之后离开酒店。但这个，在这里发生的这个，感觉是那么的…自然。甚至是似曾相识，Bruce意识到除了性关系之外，他和Clark实际上已经约会了好几年。</p><p>他把另一只脚也挪到了Clark的大腿上。</p><p>他们没再说些什么，而Bruce终于将视线移回屏幕。当他感觉到几根温柔又强壮的手指落在他的脚上，按揉着，一声愉悦的、满足的呻吟几乎要溜出他的喉咙。相对的，他只是闭上了双眼，听着这部电影传出的琐碎杂音，享受着那极富技巧的手指滑动着推按他的脚。</p><p>这是有史以来第一次，他一整天都没有犯恐慌症。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在这之前，Bruce来找Clark时总是睡在沙发上，但很多事都变了。他们那天晚上争论了一番（不如说是友好地互相打趣）谁应该睡床，谁又应该睡沙发，他们都不觉得一起睡床会是个好主意。最终，Clark成功说服Bruce去睡床，因为Bruce真的疲乏得要命，甚至没有多余的力气来与他争论。</p><p>他的公文包里有替换的衣裤，他在Clark的卧室换了衣服。如果Bruce觉得他不会做噩梦，那他就太过乐观了，但不管怎样，他就是那样觉得的。他只因噩梦惊醒过两次，第一次是在凌晨两点，三个小时之后又惊醒了一次。幸运的是，他那天晚上没有犯恐慌症。</p><p>很多人觉得Bruce会经常晚睡是一件不可思议的事。如果他在正中午就睡到自然醒，那对他来说就时候太早了。当然，通常Alfred会在那之前叫他这条懒虫起床，但在这几周里，那位管家总是让他能睡多久就睡多久。</p><p>Bruce意识到他闻到了Clark厨房里薄煎饼的香味，但他还半睡半醒，所以他半个小时之后才隐约听见那外星人在厨房里走动的声音。</p><p>接着，他听到Clark卧室的门被打开了，他呻吟出声，那声音却更用力地将他从睡眠里拖向现实。他听见一声柔软的轻笑，和一句安静的：“Bruce。”</p><p>他哼了一声，将脸埋进枕头里，拒绝起床。Clark又笑了笑，大步走进房间，让Bruce能知道他的方位。那亿万富翁在脑袋附近的床单因Clark的重量而变换时并不感到惊讶。</p><p>他睁开一只眼睛，冲着穿过窗户的刺眼阳光皱眉。Clark就坐在那里，穿得整整齐齐却笑得像个傻瓜。</p><p>Bruce又呻吟了一声，顽固地闭上了他的眼睛。“再给我五分钟，Clark。”他懒洋洋地请求到。</p><p>Clark突然碰到了他的胳膊，他抽搐了一下。再次睁开眼睛时他看到另一个人意识到了自己的错误而猛地顿住，从那亿万富翁身边退开，他脸上的微笑渐渐消退了。</p><p>Bruce皱起眉头，等了几秒钟，他的心跳平息了下来，在他确定他没有恐慌症发作之后，他向Clark挪近了几寸，让Clark知道他没事，他可以触碰Bruce。Clark似乎是明白了他的讯息。他犹豫了一秒，即使他又小心翼翼地摸了摸Bruce的头发，那微笑也没再回到他脸上。在那亿万富翁闭上眼睛强迫他的身体放松时，他又获得了某种信心，他的手指温柔地划过Bruce的头发。</p><p>那亿万富翁闭上眼睛，觉得自己就这么迅速地沦陷在这温柔的触碰里真是傻得冒气。他从没想过自己会喜欢这样的拥抱和抚摸。即使是和Selina一起，他也花了很长时间（才真正信任她）才愿意让她善后。可现在他在这里：躺在Clark的床上，让他玩他的头发。他是那么想吻他。他想象着Clark将他压倒在床上，从背后慵懒地占有他，感觉到自己的老二微微搏动。</p><p>但这仍然令他的胃在恐惧中缩紧。不是害怕克拉克，而是害怕又一场恐慌症爆发。但Bruce为他能完全控制自己的恐惧而骄傲，所以他挪动着贴近了那触碰，并把他的手臂从枕头下移了出来，这样他没受伤的那只手就能碰到Clark的身侧，并抓着那记者的衬衫边缘将他拉近一点。</p><p>如果Clark觉得不舒服，他可以轻易地移开，可Bruce又听到一声轻笑，他睁开了眼睛。映在他视线里的正是他想象的画面；Clark倾身靠近他，床垫就在他们身下变形，而他亲吻了Bruce。</p><p>那是一个温柔缱绻、嘴唇相贴的吻，但这对Bruce来说足够了。至少现在是足够了。</p><p>接着，Clark挪开了，他的动作还是那么缓慢，将手指从Bruce头发里抽出来，没有惊扰到那亿万富翁。Bruce在失去触碰时不满地哼哼了两声。他懒洋洋地看着Clark往床尾挪，走回了厨房。</p><p>他走了之后，Bruce皱了皱眉，纠结着是起来跟着Clark去厨房，还是呆在这个不算柔软但十分舒适的床上。</p><p>Clark为他做了决定，几分钟之后房间门又打开了。Clark端着一个盛着薄煎饼和马克杯的托盘，马克杯里装着某些闻起来像咖啡的东西。Bruce满意地哼了一声，在床上滚了一圈，这样他就能像只懒猫那样躺好了。</p><p>他仍然觉得很惊讶，他在Clark身边能有多么放松。</p><p>他终于觉得够了，用意志力将两只眼睛完全撑开，只花了一秒便自睡眼惺忪转变为彻底清醒。对Bruce的姿势变换Clark只扬了扬眉毛，没发表任何评论。相对的，他仅仅等在一边，直到Bruce坐了起来，靠在床头板上，接着他将那托盘放在了Bruce大腿上。</p><p>在Bruce嘀咕道“谢谢”时，Clark只是微笑，接着尴尬地站在床边。Bruce注视了他一小会儿，给他一个先开口的机会，在喝了一口咖啡之后（他高兴地发现Clark放了正确比例的糖和奶油进去），他自然地问道：“你吃过了吗？”</p><p>在Bruce完全清醒时，那外星人看起来似乎更紧张了。他表现得就像是昨晚，在Bruce没将脚搭在他腿上之前。</p><p>那记者看着地板，避免跟Bruce有任何视线接触，他说道：“呃，没有，我在等你醒过来。”</p><p>Bruce点了点头，看向Clark床头柜上的闹钟。差不多下午两点了。他皱了皱眉，意识到他的手机上会有多少来自Alfred和他孩子们的未接来电。</p><p>“你不该等我的，”Bruce对另一人说，他知道Clark总是醒得很早。</p><p>Clark继续在那里站了几秒，接着Bruce半是好笑半是不耐地扬起眉毛问道：“你就打算站在那里，还是要来床上？”</p><p>另一个人皱了皱眉，“你确定这是个好主意吗？”</p><p>“不确定，”Bruce低吼道，他的嗓音渐渐沾染上了急躁，“但我想要你过来…当然，除非你不想。”</p><p>Clark冲他腼腆地笑了笑，回到了厨房里，将Bruce一头雾水地留在了那里，有那么一会儿他真的觉得那记者不会过来了，但几分钟之后Clark拿着他的马克杯回来了，没拿托盘。</p><p>Bruce看着他爬到床上。他眯起眼睛，在那外星人于他身边坐下时，他用冷酷的嗓音告诉他：“你误会了。我没打算跟你共享这些完美的薄饼。”</p><p>“噢，”Clark玩味地说，“它们真的那么完美吗？”</p><p>它们当然是。这可是Martha Kent的秘密配方，而他试着让Clark把它透露给他好让他能告诉Alfred，但他从没成功让那外星人开口过，而他觉得如果直接用他的侦探技巧就没什么意思了。</p><p>那亿万富翁给了Clark一个不为所动的眼神，“那只不过是因为这是你妈妈的菜谱，我吃过你做的饭，Clark。我记得你的意式肉酱面。”</p><p>Clark皱了皱眉，“也就那么一次，Bruce！我是个好厨子。”</p><p>那亿万富翁挑起眉毛调笑道：“别哄你自己了，Kent。”</p><p>Bruce沾沾自喜地吃着薄饼，瞧着那外星人。突然，Clark的眼睛闪烁起顽皮的光芒，等Bruce注意到Clark的叉子时他满嘴塞着食物，只来得及警告地咕哝一声。他无助地看着Clark从他盘子里偷了点薄饼走。那外星人还有胆量朝着他坏笑，一副得意洋洋的样子。</p><p>那亿万富翁决定先放过他因为他想尽可能地多吃一些这美味的薄饼。</p><p>Clark并不介意一起吃（他为什么要介意）但他也没起身去厨房多拿点，也许是从Bruce盘子里偷吃的同时把那股懒劲也吃过来了。不过那亿万富翁能看出来，这个男人几近焦虑地保证他吃到的薄饼比他自己多。</p><p>这很甜蜜但Bruce不觉得他喜欢Clark偷吃还有所保留。但他决定这次就这么算了。</p><p>他们在自然而然的沉默中进食，偶尔停下来喝点咖啡。等没有薄饼剩下时，Clark将盛着盘子和杯子的托盘拿起来带进了厨房。Bruce在床上等了一分钟，皱了皱眉，会吃多真是太不像他了，但他现在就是——肚子罕见地撑了起来。但他有种感觉，Alfred只会觉得高兴，因为即使他没有那么多锻炼的机会了，特别是锻炼上半身，他在这几周里体重也一直在下降。降到Alfred都有意见了。</p><p>最后叹了一口气，Bruce把腿甩到床边，打算起床了。Clark出现在门口，朝他扬起了眉毛，但他肩膀紧绷的程度告诉Bruce他有些紧张。</p><p>“我猜你要回去了，是不是？”Clark问道，试着听起来漫不经心。</p><p>“也不是必须，”Bruce说道，这无关紧要；他现在回去得是早是晚都会被他的孩子们批评一顿。一时间里他们只是看着彼此，接着Bruce下定决心推那个人一把，所以他用那只完好的手撑着自己往后靠，微微挑了挑他的嘴角，露出一个挑逗的坏笑，这与他平时在派对或社交场合上做的不同——那种笑是浮夸的，而那些认识Bruce的人，真正认识Bruce的人，就会知道那是假的。这个笑却是轻柔的，带着一点顽皮。这个笑只为引诱Clark一人。</p><p>那记者犹豫了一小会儿。然后他慢慢地靠近，直到他直接站在Bruce身前才停下。一个相似的微笑绽放在他脸上。他们注视了对方一会儿，接着Bruce慢慢碰了碰Clark的衬衫，将他拉进到一个吻里。</p><p>刚开始这就像他们今天的第一个吻一样；温柔，嘴唇紧闭；比起热情，更多的是小心和柔软。然后，Bruce渐渐失去了耐心。</p><p>那亿万富翁这辈子只有过几段关系，没有一个是顺利的。他唯一能想到的可称为稳定的关系只有和Selina一起的…而那甚至都不是一段真正的关系。而且他们以性关系开场。因为，毕竟，Bruce喜欢性爱。他并不一定需要它但他沉醉其中。他不想因为什么愚蠢的事故就终身禁欲。他想跟人上床，而他告诉自己现在能阻止他的唯一一件事就是Clark的拒绝。</p><p>他在吻里轻哼，将手摸上Clark的胸膛，当他感觉到手指下那强壮的肌肉时他兴奋地颤抖。他动作缓慢，因为虽然他很没耐心，他也不想把Clark吓走。然后，他将胳膊环绕过强壮的脖颈。</p><p>Clark这个没什么反应的人终于放松了点而Bruce感觉到那股紧绷感也自他肩膀卸落。似乎受到了鼓励，那亿万富翁将他拉得更近，他们的胸膛碰撞在一起。稍加思索之后，Bruce躺在了床上，将另一人一起拉过来。</p><p>那外星人没有抗拒，但也没有开始什么动作，想起上次他将手伸进那亿万富翁衣服里的时刻；他此时就让Bruce主导。而Bruce抓住机会将舌头压在Clark紧闭的嘴唇上。有那么一会儿，Clark紧绷起来。Bruce正准备撤开，道歉就要脱口而出，而这时那个人又迅速恢复，为Bruce张开了他的嘴。</p><p>那亿万富翁又咕哝了一声，被取悦了，加深了这个吻，温柔地探索Clark的嘴。这感觉掠走了Bruce胸腔里的所有空气，血液在血管里化作了火。当Clark终于将双臂环上Bruce的腰，那亿万富翁冲着Clark的嘴呻吟，移动着他的腿这样那外星人就会卡在他腿间，那摩擦令他呻吟得更大声了。</p><p>等他们分开，他们火热地对视了一秒，接着Clark笑了，几乎是害羞的，开始轻咬Bruce的下巴。那亿万富翁赞许地咕哝着，微微往后扬了扬头给Clark更多的空间，但他仍能看到他。他觉得保持视线交汇很重要。</p><p>而Clark也带着一份陌生的意味看着他，眼底闪着沉醉的光。后来，Bruce意识到那光芒的源头便是淫欲与渴求，但在那一刻，他只来得及为Clark完美洁白的牙齿扫过他柔软的皮肤而呻吟出声，他再次颤抖。他的下巴下面很怕痒，但他想保密尽可能长的时间。</p><p>“呵，”Clark轻笑了一声，“你怕痒，是不是？”</p><p>Bruce怒目瞪他。显然‘尽可能长的时间’并不是很长。Clark为他脸上的表情大笑出声，又亲了亲他。</p><p> </p><p>那亿万富翁在吻里发出呜呜的声音，手指穿过Clark的头发。他将双腿张得更开，实验性地动了动他的屁股。两个男人都为这个动作创造出的摩擦呻吟出声，Clark自己加深了这个吻，当他获得控制权时便令Bruce在快感里颤抖。至此一切都好。</p><p>突然，他听到Clark的手机响了起来，在他的裤子口袋里震动。这吓到他了因为他完全没预料到。他立刻将Clark推开，因为他突然间就靠得太近了。那外星人似乎也吓到了因为他让Bruce将他推开，他掉到了地板上。</p><p>Bruce本要问他他还好吗，但在那个时候，他正忙着防止自己四分五裂。他感觉到胸腔里传来一阵熟悉的疼痛，他开始呼吸困难，冷汗自他的额头落下。他花了不少意志力才想起他的呼吸训练，又记起他到底在哪。他镇定下心神，将注意力集中在Clark的卧室天花板上。</p><p>他不确定他花了多久才冷静下来，但一旦他镇定下来，Clark已经不在房间里了。Bruce知道那个人不会就这么将他留在这里独自对付恐慌症，除非他直接告诉Clark走开。那亿万富翁不必聪明绝顶也能知道那人大概自己也恐慌症发作了，Bruce为把Clark推开感到有些愧疚了，即使他明白那是本能反应，是可以理解的。不可以理解的是一个蠢兮兮的电话铃就能让他溃不成军。</p><p>“Clark？”他试着叫他，他的喉咙干燥，声音虚弱。Clark或许用超级听力听到了，但Bruce又重复了一遍，这次他成功控制住了他的声音：“Clark！”</p><p>他没收到任何回复，而他决定在床上多呆几分钟，让另一人有机会叫他或是回答他。几分钟之后，他听到那个人打开了卧室的门，Clark走进了房间但保持着距离。他面色苍白，汗珠挂在他的额头上。</p><p>“那是Alfred，”Clark告诉那亿万富翁，他的声音就和Bruce的一样被控制得很完美，“他说蝙蝠男孩们为你究竟在哪里感到焦虑。”</p><p>Bruce叹了口气，站了起来，太累了没心思回应Clark叫他的孩子们‘蝙蝠男孩’这件事。他令他的姿态保持笔直又有尊严，每一个动作都被完美掌控。如果不是他身上的汗，没人能发现他几分钟前犯了恐慌症。</p><p>“我该走了。”他跟Clark说，确保他的声音充满善意。</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>看来他的语调也没能改变Clark的心情，而且，是的，Bruce或许也不该抱有太大期望，但他还是希望他能够…做些什么…</p><p>那亿万富翁已经将大部分东西收拾好，唯一剩下的就是把他的睡衣换成西装。在那亿万富翁去拿他的箱子时，Clark就留他一个人在房间里了。</p><p>那亿万富翁不慌不忙。在恐慌症发作之后他总是觉得又疲惫又虚弱。而且他得为庄园里即将到来的审问做好准备。他已经能听到孩子们咄咄逼人的问题了：他去哪了，他干嘛了，他跟谁在一起。他毫不怀疑大部分问题会来自Jason和Damian，但他暗自希望至少Dick，Tim和Cass能给他一点点支持。</p><p>阴郁地皱了皱眉，他拿起了公文包，离开了Clark的卧室。他发现另一男人就站在厨房里，装作忙着切蔬菜。他的动作太缓慢太精确了，一看就有问题。</p><p>Bruce说话时眉头皱得更紧了：“回见，Clark。”</p><p>“好的。”那外星人只哼哼了一句。</p><p>那亿万富翁尴尬地在那里站了一会儿，然后他调转脚跟朝大门走了过去，又翻了翻眼睛，感觉跟个傻瓜一样，他再次转身走进了Clark的厨房。</p><p>那记者看到他转回来感到很惊讶，但也只抬了抬眉毛——保持沉默，他看起来像是一张嘴就要呕吐了似的。</p><p>“Clark，你知道这不是你的错，对吧？”Bruce抬起眉毛，他的声音很温柔。光是要谈论这个他都感觉愚蠢。他讨厌谈论他的‘感情’。</p><p>那外星人犹豫了一秒，但也长到足以Bruce在他张嘴时打断他，“Clark，这还会发生。某些事会诱发我们的恐慌症，而我们不得不停下正做的事，给彼此留出空间。这不是你的错，永远不是。”</p><p>Clark在几分钟里都没说话，他只是用空茫的眼神注视着眼前的蔬菜。他紧紧攥着菜刀，Bruce简直要为他没折断它而惊讶。“如果这永远不会停要怎么办？如果我们没法越过它前进该怎么办？”</p><p>Bruce花了点时间组织回答，斟词酌句，“嗯，我确信我们会尽一切努力避免这种情况。除此之外，我们别无他法。”</p><p>Clark思索着他的话，接着他点了点头，安静地说：“好的。”</p><p>那亿万富翁想着这对话要结束了，他朝他的伴侣露出一个细小的微笑，走出了门。</p><p>“我会给你打电话，”他在离开公寓前告诉Clark。</p><p>在回去的路上Bruce出奇地冷静。疲惫最终一扫而空，他就跟早上一样精力充沛。他也没为孩子们即将拷问他的那些跟谁在哪里的问题感到焦虑。</p><p>他叫来的司机直接停在了庄园门口，Bruce谢了他，下了车。他装作没看到他小儿子在二楼窗前好奇的目光，走了进去。</p><p>Alfred立刻就出现在他身边，还是他平时那副面无表情的样子，但一丝喜悦的火花在他眼里闪烁。当他接过Bruce的外套和公文包时他用没人能听见的声音小声说道：“你看起来精神饱满，Bruce少爷。”</p><p>Bruce扬起他的眉毛，没去刻意阻拦在他脸上浮现的微笑，“你确定吗？”</p><p>Alfred的嘴角往上挑了挑，“或许这跟去见某位…朋友有关。”</p><p>“或许吧，”Bruce点了点头，他们肩并肩走进了大宅，“其他人呢？”</p><p>Alfred一秒都没停地回答道，“Damian少爷在他的房间里。在他控告Tim偷了他先开始抓的口袋妖怪之后，他就一直呆在那里。其他人则在客厅里玩电玩。”</p><p>就在Bruce能阻止他自己之前，他问道：“是哪一只口袋妖怪？”</p><p>他控制自己不要在Alfred扬起眉毛时脸红，Alfred显然惊讶于Bruce对口袋妖怪的兴趣，他回答道：“如果我记得没错的话，那是一只迷你龙。”</p><p>Bruce完全不知道他们在说哪一只口袋妖怪，但他之后可以问问Barbara。根据他的经验，她是最不可能在家里到处说他在某些领域是多么无知的人了。</p><p>“嘿，Bruce！”Dick突然出现在门口，正打算从客厅走到厨房去。他的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容让他看起来有点自鸣得意，“你不会相信我们昨天晚上抓到谁了！”</p><p>“谜语人和稻草人！”Tim走出了厨房，给了Dick一袋薯片和一瓶可乐。</p><p>Bruce皱了皱眉头。他知道他的孩子们有能力保护好自己，但他还是不喜欢他们独自面对稻草人和谜语人这个念头。特别是在他听说他们和Selina有合作之后。</p><p>“你们是怎么做到的？”他问道，完全是出于好奇，因为Tim和Dick看起来都没受一点伤，而且他们都很正常也不像是受到了恐惧毒气的影响。</p><p>Dick咯咯笑了起来，显然正等着Bruce问他，“他们分心了，因为谜语人正试着抓住附近的一只皮卡丘…他真是太丢人了，在我们把他扭送到警局时Jason抓住了它。他可生Jason的气了。”</p><p>Tim轻哼一声，“你也不能怪他我是说…Jason字面意义上把手机在他眼前晃来晃去，炫耀他的皮卡丘。”</p><p>“Bruce！”Jason在客厅里往外看了一眼，打断了他们的对话，看起来火冒三丈：“你能来一下吗？”</p><p>Bruce准备好迎接Jason将朝他砸来的任何事物——只是口头上说说——跟着Dick和Tim走进了客厅。Cassandra，Steph和Barbara也在那里，都坐在沙发上，而Bruce注意到Damian也在Bruce走进房间的几秒钟后看向这里。</p><p>Jason站在客厅的正中央，交叉着双臂。Bruce情不自禁地想，Jason现在看起来真像个巨大的戏剧女王，就像是他的孩子们偶尔看的那个西班牙肥皂剧中的角色…而Jason虽然笑得不像其他人那样频繁，有的时候也会对那电视剧表现出一些兴趣。</p><p>“你昨天玩得开心吗，Bruce？”Jason问道。</p><p>“是的，”Bruce流畅地回答道。</p><p>如果Jason没有预料到这个回答，他也没有表达出来，“你在哪里呢？我们昨天晚上给你的酒店打了电话。你没有入住。”</p><p>那亿万富翁花了一秒钟思索他的答案，接着决定直接说出真相最好：“我在超人家里过了一夜。”</p><p>Jason的脸变得苍白，接着又迅速被怒火点燃，就在他能开口质问Bruce是多么愚蠢又不负责任之前，Damian咆哮道：“为什么，父亲？”</p><p>深深爱着家里上演的一切肥皂剧的Dick，摊在椅子上，完全没心思玩电玩了，撕开他的薯片，脸上挂着笑看着这出好戏，大口嚼他的零食。Tim和Barbara加入了他，他们都面带微笑，而Cassandra与Steph只是目光闪烁地看着Bruce。他们都表现出一种很不得体的愉悦。</p><p>现在家庭戏剧是避无可避了，Bruce真的也不在乎了。他说道：“因为我们在一起了。” 就像这是世界上最明显的事似的。</p><p>一阵短暂的沉默，没有人讲话，Jason和Damian瞪着他，试图用他们的视线把他扎穿。</p><p>“你说‘在一起’是什么意思？！”Damian生气地问道。</p><p>Bruce瞪了他一眼。Damian完全明白那是什么意思。</p><p>他的小儿子瞪了回来，“如果他又疯了怎么办？”</p><p>Bruce翻了个白眼。等他再开口说话时，他的声音里掺杂着恼怒，“我们已经讨论过这个了。不管你们喜欢不喜欢，我都要跟他约会。这是我和他的决定，不是你们的。”</p><p>“但这不对！”Jason朝他吼道，显然正努力想出一句反驳：“我们已经认识他很多年了！你这样就像是跟家里人约会一样。”</p><p>Bruce用眼角的余光看到Dick没再笑了。他不愚蠢——他知道Dick和Jason在一起有段时间了，但他从没说些什么因为这不是他应该掺和的事。他希望他们能自己告诉他。</p><p>但现在揭发他们俩的想法越来越强烈了。不过他立刻将这个想法抛到脑后。他正打算给Jason一个机智的回复，但Dick的回答更快。</p><p>“你这个伪君子！”他指着Jason吼道。</p><p>Bruce听到Tim评论道：“这事越来越有意思了！”</p><p>Jason的脸色更苍白了，“Dick，那不是我们在讨论的话题！我们在说——”</p><p>“你们俩在约会？！”Barbara来回看着Jason和Dick。其他大多数人都跟她一样疑惑，“为什么我没从你们俩那里早点听说这个？”</p><p>“我们没在约会！”Jason喊道，声音里带着一丝绝望，“现在，让我们回到——”</p><p>Dick把那包薯片拍在Tim胸上然后自他的椅子里起身。Dick很少生气，但一旦他生气，就会很可怕。他的五官被怒火所扭曲，他大喊道：“‘没在约会？！’滚蛋吧你，混蛋！”然后便冲出房间。</p><p>“Dick！”Jason和Bruce都在他身后叫他，但就在Jason试图去追他时，Damian横在了他面前，他的表情冷若冰霜。</p><p>“你是个愚蠢的白痴，Todd！”</p><p>Jason咆哮着，靠近更小的那个男孩，入侵他的个人空间，“别挡我的道，恶魔崽子！”</p><p>Damian哼了一声，打出他不常用的一张牌：“我们有共同的父亲，你这个蠢脑壳！”</p><p>Jason显然正等着这样的回答，他坏笑道：“我是指你的母亲。”</p><p>就在Bruce有机会阻挡他们打架之前，Damian大叫一声冲向Jason，成功将年长一些的男孩撞翻在沙发里。</p><p>这出家庭戏剧以Bruce和Steph抓住Jason，同时Tim和Cass抓住Damian结束（这两人一直试图挣脱束缚，同时大声地辱骂对方）。每个人身上都带上了点淤青，Barbara紧张地看着他们，而Alfred不得不把几片花瓶碎片从地上捡起来。</p><p>等一切尘埃落定，Dick仍把自己锁在他的房间里，Jason离开了庄园，Damian跑去了花园里，而其他的孩子们静静地坐在客厅里。</p><p>Bruce原以为他能处理得更好，他谢过Alfred，接过冰袋敷在他那只被Jason的胳膊肘撞青的眼睛上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce在很久以前就发现为人父母最难的事就是懂得何时该让他的孩子们独自处理他们的问题，以及他们的伤痛。不管他有多希望，他也没法一直呆在他们身边，而有时他的存在反而是无必要的。</p><p>所以，在Dick那天晚上没有下来吃饭时，他没有去他房间。Jason之后的一整天一整夜都呆在外面，或许是去找罪犯发泄怨愤了。Damian在晚一点的时候回到了他的房间里，他来跟他们一起吃了晚饭。Bruce看到他敲了敲Dick的房门，命令年长的男孩开门，但是Dick甚至没回答他。虽然他们都知道他就在那里。他小时候没少这样做。</p><p>Jason在第二天吃早饭时回来了。他和Damian死瞪着对方，试图用他们的视线将对方杀掉，但幸运的是，他们都没再动手。</p><p>早餐之后，Bruce觉得他已经等得够久了。Jason不见了，而其他所有人都忙着他们自己的事，他便悄悄溜走，爬上楼梯，向Dick的房间走去。</p><p>Jason就在那里，敲着门，等候着，“拜托了，Dick，打开这扇该死的门。”</p><p>“见鬼去吧，Jason！”</p><p>Jason没有立刻注意到Bruce，不然他就不会说：“我已经见过了，甜心，记得吗？你没必要这么多戏。”</p><p>“操你的！”</p><p>“Jason，”Bruce小声说，赶在那年轻人能说出更多会让他后悔莫及的话之前开口。Jason退后一步，迷茫地看了Bruce一眼，接着他又记起要生气了。</p><p>“我没心情谈话，Bruce，”他朝那亿万富翁吼道。</p><p>Bruce挑起一根眉毛，“所以你就这样，试图让Dick跟你谈。”</p><p>“那不一样！”Jason猛地反驳道，“赶紧走，让我来处理这个，行吗？”</p><p>他正打算再敲一次门，但Bruce迅速靠近抓住了他悬在空中的手腕。那亿万富翁等着Jason愤怒地直视他的眼睛，然后缓慢地说道，“下楼去，Jason。让我看看我能做些什么。”</p><p>他很确定Dick听不见他，因为房间里的音乐很响，而他说话声音很轻。</p><p>Jason看起来犹豫了一会儿。Bruce能看到真正的后悔在他脸上一闪而过。Jason最终叹了口气，点了点头，“好吧…但如果你觉得我可以过来了就告诉我一声。”</p><p>他将最后那个句子说得很轻，生怕Dick会听到他。</p><p>Bruce知道让Jason 表达他的感情很难。他总是装作一副强硬的样子。有的时候这不是好事…比如今天。Bruce确定Dick知道Jason在乎的话会很高兴的。</p><p>那亿万富翁点了点头，等着Jason走过长廊直到楼梯，才轻轻敲了敲门。</p><p>Dick没回答，但Bruce听到他关上了音响。那亿万富翁在门前站了几分钟，没有再敲门，因为他知道如果Dick准备好了，他会打开这扇门。</p><p>Bruce正打算转身下楼，再等个几小时，但就在这时Dick终于打开了门。他的表情既悲伤又愤怒，但Bruce庆幸他的眼睛不是红的。Dick不是个会经常哭泣的人，但如果他哭过了，那会让Bruce更加心绪不宁。但话说回来，他确实为他的长子感到忧心。</p><p>Dick什么也没说。他只是走到一边，将门敞得更开，让Bruce知道他可以进门。那亿万富翁安静地走了进去，关上了门。</p><p>那年轻人已经挪到了他的床上。Bruce现在觉得自己就像个感性的傻瓜，因为他将房间里的一切都维持在Dick离开之前的模样。他留下了一些他觉得太幼稚、不适合跟他一起去新公寓的东西，像是海报，和一只古旧的泰迪熊（Bruce还记得有一天Dick在这里过夜，而其他男孩们发现了他那些旧娃娃——他们到现在还会时不时地取笑一下他）。</p><p>Dick坐在床上，他的腿交叠着，他一脸空茫地看着Bruce。</p><p>Bruce等了几秒钟，然后问道：“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>Dick扬起眉毛，为那亿万富翁语气尴尬的问题轻笑一声——他们都知道Bruce不喜欢谈心。</p><p>“好点了。”他最终说道，微微向边上挪了挪。</p><p>Bruce会过意来，坐在了他身边。就在他想到该说些什么之前，Dick再次开口：“你生气了吗？”</p><p>这个问题让Bruce感觉很惊讶。他从没想过要朝Dick或者Jason发脾气，而他也想不出什么需要生气的理由。</p><p>“我为什么要生气？”Bruce诚恳地问道。</p><p>Dick抬头看他，那亿万富翁几乎能看见Dick在脑子里思考他到底是不是在取笑他。</p><p>“好吧，”他的大儿子最终开口道，声音里的紧张清晰可辨，“因为我在和Jason约会？我们隐秘行事的主要原因是我担心你会反对。”</p><p>Bruce知道Dick为没能在Jason死前帮上他的忙而感到愧疚，他们那时并没有足够的时间来培养兄弟亲情，无论Dick之后再怎么努力也无济于事。而当他们之间的感情升温，要是Bruce看不出来他们之间的情谊远超兄弟情，那他就太过盲目了。</p><p>那亿万富翁暗自骂了句脏话。他早该看出Dick缺乏安全感，这也是他现在才将他们的关系告诉他的原因。</p><p>“我为什么要反对？”Bruce问道，语气和缓。他将一只手放在Dick的肩膀上，等着那个年轻人与他对视。他再次看到了那个九岁的男孩。那亿万富翁感觉嘴角有点上扬的趋势，“虽然我不想承认，但你是个大人了，你可以自己拿主意。如果你想要跟Jason在一起，我对此也毫无办法…即使我想要做点什么…我唯一在乎的就是你是否觉得快乐。”</p><p>在一分钟里，他们注视着对方的眼睛，直到Dick突然笑出声，惹得Bruce皱起眉头，“你听起来好多愁善感呀，Bruce。”</p><p>那亿万富翁眉头拧得更深了，但就在他真的要开始生气之前，Dick慢慢靠近了他，Bruce知道，他就要把他拉入一个拥抱里了。他没反抗，与之相对的，他笨拙地伸出胳膊环绕住他的儿子，拍了拍他的背。</p><p>几秒钟之后，Dick终于放开了他，他的嘴角浮现一个灿烂的微笑，他说道：“告诉Jason他可以停止在门外偷听的行为并进来了。”</p><p>Bruce也笑了。他也发现门外那个窥探的男人了。</p><p>那亿万富翁站了起来。在他的手指正要握上门把手时，他想起他要问Dick的问题。</p><p>“Dick，”他小声说，走回了他的大儿子身边，“我想问一下…你觉得我周末邀请Clark来吃晚饭好吗？”</p><p>那年轻人看起来很惊讶，但一个巨大的笑容立刻绽放在他脸上，他说道：“好啊，那很好。我是说，只要你觉得OK，Bruce，而且你得准备好应付一个又郁郁寡欢又无理取闹的Damian。”</p><p>Bruce准备好了。他知道这事在Damian那里不会容易，但他也知道他的小儿子不会是唯一一个添乱的。</p><p>“你不担心Jason吗？”他问道。</p><p>Dick笑得更灿烂了，“不，我能控制住他，Bruce。尤其是这几天。”</p><p>那亿万富翁摇了摇头，接着悄无声息地走到门口。Dick觉得这很好玩，他只赞同地点了点头。</p><p>Bruce猛地将门拉开时甚至没费心抑制住脸上的坏笑，这让在门外偷听的Jason差点在地上摔个四脚朝天。</p><p>他的第一反应，当然，是因为被抓包而感到尴尬，而且Bruce和Dick都一脸坏笑地看着Jason的脸颊逐渐变红。不过他很快便调整过来了。</p><p>他站了起来，对Bruce怒目而视，“你干嘛？”</p><p>Bruce还没回答他Dick便开口说道：“Jay，你能不能过来一下？我觉得我们得谈谈？”</p><p>Jason来回看了看Bruce和Dick，最后瞪了那亿万富翁一眼才走向Dick的床。他一直等到Dick拍了拍床才坐下，而Bruce看够了。他离开了房间，让他们俩去像大人一样解决他们的问题。<br/>Bruce那天晚上给Clark打了电话，但他还没有约他来吃晚饭。他知道那氪星人仍然为他的恐慌症感到愧疚，所以他们只是聊了聊天。</p><p>但是第二天，Leslie医生来到了庄园，询问他手腕的恢复情况。距离Bruce感觉到疼痛已经有些时日了，所以他跟她说手腕应该差不多痊愈了。</p><p>医生只是点了点头，决定取掉石膏。这真是如释重负，奇怪的是，Bruce那天晚上睡得更好了，他的身体现在完全忘记了在库房的那场事故。他觉得安全多了，现在如有必要他能充分地训练并做出防卫了。</p><p>那亿万富翁没有把他的感情精确地透露给Clark，但他确实跟他说了他要重新展开行动，并穿上蝙蝠装。他很高兴Clark同样对此激动不已。</p><p>尽管他的孩子们抗议不断，他还是在那天晚上跑出去夜巡了。他同样证明了他们毫无根据的担忧是无必要的，因为他痛揍了每一个他遇上的坏蛋，还将疯帽子丢进了疯人院里。</p><p>他的孩子们没必要知道他用抓钩时差点摔倒，因为他的手腕还有些虚弱。</p><p>他那天晚上是在跟Clark打电话时睡着的，他没什么可抱怨的。或许是这份热情，或许是他又拥有了自我防卫的能力，他不知道。他知道的是，他那天晚上只做了一个噩梦。</p><p>第二天，他向Clark发出邀请，而他在一小段劝说之后答应了。</p><p>Bruce更紧张他的孩子们——Jason和Dick还在他的房子里，看起来Barbara和Steph也会再呆一阵子。</p><p>当他宣布超人会来吃晚饭时，第一个做出评论的实际上是Tim——他问这是不是意味着他也能邀请Kon过来。Bruce通常不会介意Clark生物学上的儿子一起露面。其实自从Clark和他开始交往，他还挺想多花点时间跟Kon相处的，但他不确定那是不是一个好点子。他知道一旦Jason或是Damian开始挖苦Clark，Kon就会为他出头，而他的脾气比他父亲的要火爆得多，所以他在场只会激化矛盾。Tim立刻就懂了，即使Bruce只是简单地说不。</p><p>Jason也想说点什么，但很显然Dick在桌子下面踢了他一脚让他闭嘴，而他竟然真的闭嘴了。他仅仅通过交叠双臂和噘嘴来表达他的不满。</p><p>Damian没吵没闹，他只是站起来，从桌边走开。</p><p>总的来说，Bruce觉得他的声明做得还不错。</p><p>到了星期六，Bruce已经万事俱备了，他又重新扛起蝙蝠侠的重担。他差一点就抓住小丑了，但最终还是让他逃脱了因为杀人鳄也在那里，而他忙于与之缠斗。夜翼晚上呆在了布鲁德海文，但如果他早上不值班的话，他还是会回到家里。</p><p>那亿万富翁知道Clark很紧张——从昨晚的电话就能看出来，但他确信一切都会变好。Bruce的大部分孩子都喜欢超人，即使不是所有人都知道他的秘密身份。他很感激Clark愿意在晚饭前让他的孩子们知道他是谁。</p><p>他试图穿得很正点，但又不是太华贵。他知道如果他穿得太过，他的孩子们会为此嘲笑他好几年的。他今天早上碰到Dick就已经很要命了（幸亏只碰到了他）而他的儿子看着他笑得像个小孩，还跟他说他看起来像是要晕倒了。</p><p>那亿万富翁帮着Alfred把孩子们从即将做好的晚餐边赶走，就在这时门铃响了。</p><p>Bruce无意识地用手指捋过头发，确保一切都完美无误。他赢来了一句讽刺的“别担心，Bruce，你看起来靓极了！”，来自已经坐在桌前的Jason。</p><p>这一次，Dick只是咯咯笑了起来，而Bruce感觉被背叛了。他瞪了他们俩一眼，即使他的其他孩子们也都笑了起来。</p><p>他走向大门，心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。他真希望他的孩子们能表现好一点，别过多地取笑他们。</p><p>当他打开门，Clark就站在那里，脸上挂着笨拙的微笑。他穿着他平时的牛仔裤和小了一个码子的、紧绷的T恤。不算过度，但也足够彰显他肌肉结实的胳膊和胸膛了。他的肩膀上还有一个背包，或许是他的个人物品。他还拿着一束风铃草花束和一盒巧克力。</p><p>Bruce挑起眉毛看着Clark。这个大呆瓜当然会带花来，但至少他带的是风铃草而不是玫瑰，不然就会是个彻头彻尾的灾难了（Bruce本身讨厌玫瑰与此无关，风铃草确实是他的最爱）。</p><p>当然，也没有多少人知道Bruce喜欢甜食。大多数日子里，他都严格遵循着Alfred为他设计的食谱，让他能维持打击罪犯的最佳身形…虽然最近，他没怎么遵循它了。</p><p>“我不吃巧克力，”他这样对Clark说，因为他确实不记得啥时候告诉过他的伴侣他喜欢吃甜食和冰淇淋。</p><p>Clark给了他一个怀疑的眼神，“真的吗？那我猜两个月前你来我家过夜的那天，我的小熊软糖和巧克力棒就自己长腿跑掉了。”</p><p>该死。他知道Bruce在Clark家半夜吃掉的零食了，那是深更半夜他醒过来再也睡不着的时候。</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么，”他非常冷静地告诉Clark，无意中便露了馅。</p><p>“噢，终于有人给他糖吃了，我希望他这下能别再吃我们的了。”</p><p>Bruce和Clark看向餐厅的方向。Tim在那儿笑着对他们说话，而Barbara正站在他身边咯咯笑。</p><p>Steph出现在他们身后，她一看到眼前的景象便用一种完全被感动了的语气说道：“噢，他送了他花！真甜蜜啊！”</p><p>Bruce正要将他们都赶回餐厅里，就在这时这个家里唯一忠实的成员终于出现了，并拯救了他。</p><p>“Bruce少爷，”Alfred出现在了孩子们身后，并给了他们一个意味深长的眼神，那两人收到了讯号。他们三个人迅速消失在房间里，“桌子摆好了，晚餐也准备好了。”</p><p>“我们马上就来。”Bruce说道。他们等到Alfred走进餐厅里。接着，Bruce才拿过那盒巧克力。</p><p>“谢了，”他嘀咕道，看了看牌子。这不是那种大多数认识他的人会送他的（或是说能买得起）昂贵巧克力，但这是那种他经常在Clark家半夜偷吃的那种，现在已经没那么神秘了。</p><p>“我想这是你的最爱。”</p><p>当然Clark一定要在这事上调侃他一下。那亿万富翁翻了个白眼，但点了点头。</p><p>“快，进来吧，”他说，接过了花和巧克力盒子。</p><p>Clark面带微笑地照做了，评论道：“你看起来真不错，Bruce。”</p><p>那亿万富翁不知道Clark是在说他已经痊愈的手腕，还是对他进行整体上的评论。不管怎样，Bruce觉得胃里涌起一股暖流。</p><p>他哼了一声说道：“我难道不是每天都看起来很不错吗？”</p><p>Clark轻笑一声，“是啊，你确实是，而且Bruce…”</p><p>那亿万富翁转过脸看着他，Clark慢慢走进他的个人空间里，直视着他的眼睛靠近他的耳朵，“我喜欢你厚脸皮的样子。”</p><p>说真的，这句话不该那么勾人心魄，但Bruce的心跳猛地加速，他深吸了一口气。</p><p>那个记者，那个混蛋，肯定是听见了，因为他羞涩地笑了一下，然后退后一步将他的东西放到了Bruce之前指示的地方。他们一起走过走廊。就在他们离餐厅的门还有几步远的地方，Bruce转过身。</p><p>“我以为…”Bruce张开嘴，但话到嘴边便消散了。他不知道要怎么说，他以前从没遇到这种情况。</p><p>那亿万富翁很感激Clark的耐心，他等着他想到合适的词句。过了几秒后，他幸运地重新寻回自己的声音，并且安静地问道：“晚上你想跟我睡在一张床上吗？”</p><p>Clark看了他几秒，接着仿佛是脑子里的弦接上了一般，他的脸颊变得有点红。看到他对此感到尴尬，Bruce也觉得自己的耳朵烫了起来。</p><p>“呃，你觉得这是个好主意吗？”Clark用同样安静的声音问道。<br/>Bruce立刻摇了摇头，“如果你不想的话，我们当然不必——”</p><p>“不，”Clark打断他，“我不是那个意思，Bruce。我更担心的是你。”</p><p>Bruce皱了皱眉头。“哦，那还是不用了。”他说道，“我能照顾好我自己，Clark。”</p><p>Clark看起来像是还在考虑它，但最终他点了点头，“好的。”</p><p>Bruce冲他微微一笑。他向Clark伸出手，慢慢将他拉到一个吻里。Clark在他们开始亲吻前便笑了起来。他们的嘴唇相拂；缓慢又温柔，这令两个人都觉得舒适。Bruce感觉到Clark的胳膊环绕着他的背，即使他没预料到这个，他也没觉得恐慌。一个几不可闻的低吟自Bruce嘴里溢出，他想就这样沦陷在这个吻里，他想将Clark带上楼，两个人就这样锁在他的卧室里。</p><p>那外星人，听到了血液在Bruce血管中兴奋又难耐地涌动的声音，在亲吻的途中微笑，并在他的下巴上留下几个轻柔、不显眼的啃咬，这才让他离开他的怀抱。</p><p>他们都先抚平了衣服，才走进了餐厅。其他人都已经坐好了。所有人都已经坐在了他们平时坐的位置上，除了Damian之外——Bruce的小儿子通常都坐在他身边，但现在那个位置空了出来而Damian坐在桌子的最远一段。他将胳膊抱在胸前，正试图用瞪视杀死Bruce和Clark两个人。</p><p>“嘿，Clark，”Dick立刻就向他们打了招呼。</p><p>Bruce知道他的孩子和Clark之间仍有那种紧张气氛。即使他和那外星人是好朋友，Clark通常都不会花很长时间呆在庄园里。现在，Bruce想想这件事，依然不太明白这是为什么，但是他们总呆在Clark的地方。或许是因为Bruce需要点清净，而在他不想说话时Clark从不强迫他，即使他就在身边。</p><p>唯一跟Clark走得比较近的大概是Dick了。他们相处得很好，所以不出意料这个年轻人正试着缓解气氛。</p><p>“嗨，”Clark尽他所能地微笑，他的肩膀还是紧绷着。</p><p>“Clark少爷，”Alfred称呼他，向他打招呼，“请坐。”</p><p>Clark和Bruce走向他们的位置坐下。气氛变得更紧绷了。</p><p>“所以说，女超人最近还好吗？”</p><p>Bruce扭头看Jason，惊讶于他听起来还挺友好——倒不是说他真的很友好，但很明显他努力过了。Dick看起来也很高兴。</p><p>“她还不错，”Clark说道，“我跟她说今晚要来的时候，她还要我代她问好。”</p><p>很显然Jason没预料到这样的回答，正想着要说点什么，而Bruce为他省去了这个麻烦：“我都不知道你认识女超人。”</p><p>“我当然认识她！”Jason听起来有些恼火，“我有天晚上在大都会，她他妈的竟然指责我要杀一条狗！那他妈的是一条狗！”</p><p>“你想杀一条狗？”Tim听起来很惊恐而其他人也注视着Jason。</p><p>“呃，Jason，即使是你这也太low了！”Barbara皱着鼻子对他说。</p><p>Alfred终于将食物端上桌子，但这并没有拦住其他人朝Jason扬起的眉毛。而Dick显然已经听过这个故事了，他在Jason边上笑了起来。</p><p>“你们是都聋了还是怎么？”Jason吼道，而Alfred在嘴唇前竖起一根手指，示意他不要这么大声，“我告诉你们了我没有杀那条狗！我把它拴在一边了！我得多变态才会去杀一条狗？”</p><p>“你确实杀人，”Bruce提到，朝Jason皱了皱眉。</p><p>“去你的，Bruce！”Jason咆哮道，拿他吃晚饭的那根勺子指着他，“我想杀谁就杀谁。”</p><p>“Jason，”Dick警告地说。</p><p>Clark清了清嗓子，“哦，那听起来确实有点没必要。”</p><p>“谁问你了，外星怪胎！”</p><p>“Jason！”同时有几个声音吼道，不止一双眼睛看向Clark的方向去看看他的反应。</p><p>那记者看起来真的很平静，Bruce甚至能看到一点好玩的火花在他的伴侣眼底闪烁。他松了一口气，很高兴看到Clark知道Jason的爆发并不是认真的。</p><p>“怎么？”Jason问道，“是他先开始的。”</p><p>“闭上嘴吃饭，”Bruce冷静地对他说，知道那年轻人还会回嘴。</p><p>“我他妈闭着嘴怎么吃饭？！”</p><p>Bruce瞪了他，但没有多说什么。相对的，他拿起汤碗里的勺子开始吃饭。</p><p>令人惊异的是，这天晚上没有再发生别的口角了。或许是因为Damian一直在生闷气。Bruce很确定他的小儿子只会这样保持几天，然后就要爆发出来了。</p><p>大多数孩子在跟彼此聊天。Dick和Barbara似乎在认真探讨某个他们准备玩的电玩（某个叫直到黎明的游戏），Tim和Steph在聊一本书。</p><p>Bruce很高兴地看到Clark正和Cass进行一场关于查克拉的对话。Bruce毫不怀疑他知道一些关于那个的知识，而他对她非常有耐心，仔细倾听她说的一切。有的时候人民会忘记Clark是多么不可思议的聪明，他喜欢学习新鲜事物。</p><p>Bruce注意到Alfred在他的座位上冲他柔和地笑了。那亿万富翁也对他笑了笑，回过头继续看Clark和Cassandra。</p><p>这提醒了他或许他也该更多地了解Clark的表亲和儿子。他真的想不起他什么时候跟他们有过除了超级英雄事务之外的平常对话。<br/>Bruce有意放慢速度吃晚饭，这样他在其他人离席去做自己的事时还能呆在这里。Barbara甜点都没吃完便被她的父亲接走了，Alfred很乐意把剩下的给她打包。接着离开的是Damian，然后是Steph和Tim一起。</p><p>Jason和Dick也去了Dick房间。Jason将胳膊环绕过Dick的腰并扭头朝Bruce坏笑，Bruce瞪了他一眼。那亿万富翁其实不知道Jason为什么要那样做，但他猜想他在寻求某种回应，于是他给了他回应。Cassandra是最后一个离开的，她走前朝Clark温柔地笑了笑。</p><p>“你做得很好，”Bruce安静地对Clark说。</p><p>那记者的脸颊红了起来，而Bruce笑了。</p><p>Clark脸红得更厉害了因为Alfred还在房间里。那外星人清了清嗓子问道：“你要我帮你收桌子吗？”</p><p>Alfred笑了，摇了摇他的脑袋，“我觉得我自己能行，Clark少爷。你现在可以离开了，如果你想的话。”</p><p>Bruce站起身来，伸出手想碰Clark的肩膀又停下了——他不想吓到这个人，“我们走吧。”</p><p>那记者顺从地站了起来，谢过了食物，一起拿起Clark的东西，穿过突然显得有些宁静的庄园，走向Bruce的房间。</p><p>等他们一到Bruce的卧室前，那亿万富翁就做了个决定。</p><p>“Clark，”他轻轻地说道，被叫到的那人看向他，而他温柔地推着他的胸膛，直到他靠在墙上，并亲吻了他。</p><p>那记者没有紧张，只是有点惊讶，他让他自己被操纵着，并热情地回吻。</p><p>Bruce在这个吻里轻声呻吟，因为他们还在走廊上。被当场抓到的可能性使他更兴奋了一点。Clark将手臂环绕过Bruce的腰，将他拉近一些，接着他的另一只手绕过这亿万富翁的后背直达他的屁股。他犹豫地捏了捏，而Bruce通过一声低吟表达了他的赞同。</p><p>在那一瞬间，Bruce知道他忍不了太久了，于是他抽出身来，凑近了低语道：“我们去卧室里继续。”虽然某人可能经过的想法很刺激，但是那或许会是他的某个孩子，而Bruce不想给他们造成一生的精神创伤（他也一点都不想在接下来的十年里都听到关于这事的各种调侃，谢谢您了）。</p><p>“好的，”Clark悄声回应，他的声音低沉又粗粝，饱含热望。这让Bruce自脊柱深处开始颤栗。这与那冷酷的嗓音相去甚远。</p><p>就在Bruce放任自己回忆那些冰冷之前，他抓住了Clark的手把他拉进了卧室。他懒得开灯。即使在黑暗中他也能完美地看见Clark的轮廓，而太清晰地看见他或许会引发恐慌症，而Bruce想尽一切办法防范这种情况。再说了，他知道他现在或许有些异想天开，但这样，那记者或许就更不容易注意到他的伤疤了。那亿万富翁拒绝将自己看作一个容易紧张的人，但是他不想让那记者盯着他的伤疤看，并且意识到他的身体与Bruce身体的区别。</p><p>Clark没有抗议。</p><p>一旦房门在他们身后关闭，他们就再次紧贴彼此，温柔又热情地亲吻，慢慢挪向大床。他们的亲吻逐渐升温，愈发饥渴。Clark在某个时候把什么东西打翻了。他们俩都大笑起来，Bruce将Clark轻轻推倒在床上。</p><p>他想要Clark…对他为所欲为，但他并不傻，也知道那一时半会儿实现不了。</p><p>那亿万富翁坐在Clark的胯上，他的双膝分开，搁在Clark的两侧。他的臀部抵着Clark研磨。这热情如火，难以抗拒的摩擦令两人都在愉悦中呻吟。Bruce倾身过去亲吻Clark，手指在那外星人肌肉虬结的肩膀上流连。</p><p>那亲吻是火辣的，混乱的，掺杂了牙齿的触感，就在Clark用比以往都大力的力道咬了Bruce的下唇时，Bruce感觉到一阵熟悉的热潮在他血管里奔涌，自他和Selina完整地构建一次场景之后就再也没有过了。这令他痉挛着呜咽起来。</p><p>这声音一定是娱乐到Clark了，因为他轻笑了一声。Bruce没法真的去假装他受到冒犯，于是他跟他一起笑了起来。</p><p>接着，令Bruce惊讶的是，或是说令他高兴的是，Clark用手肘支撑起自己，倾身靠近了Bruce，他的脸颊微红，冲着那亿万富翁的耳朵悄声说：“我想吸你。”</p><p>Bruce很庆幸他已经在Clark身上了因为他觉得膝盖变得异常虚弱，他几乎是摔在了他身上。最糟糕的是那外星人似乎对他做了什么知道得一清二楚，他又笑了起来。这一次，Bruce真的打算抗议了，但就在他能支撑起自己之前，Clark又吻了他，饥渴无比，慢慢地完全掌控了这个吻，而Bruce投降了。</p><p>等Clark结束这个吻，Bruce已经是乱七八糟的一滩了。他汗津津的，阴茎硬得像石头一样，身上所有衣物都有点紧。他甚至没注意到他身子下面的外星人又凑近了他的耳朵，引诱地低语。</p><p>“你愿意我那样做吗，Bruce？”他问道，几乎是用滚烫的声音低吼出Bruce的名字，接着含住Bruce的耳垂，让他身上的男人颤抖起来。</p><p>Bruce用尽所有自制才抑住一声呻吟，并用平常的嗓音说：“是的。”</p><p>他们慢慢地移动着，不急不躁。Clark给了Bruce充足的时间来习惯躺在他身下的感觉，这才脱掉了他的衬衫，在他这样做时他的肌肉律动着。Bruce想要伸手碰他，但有什么阻拦了他。他看着Clark脱掉他的裤子，但留下了内裤。他看起来完美无瑕，总是能让Bruce联想到某个希腊神明——各个方面都无可挑剔，皮肤上也没有一道伤疤。</p><p>他沉醉在这景色里，没注意到Clark正看着他，直到另一个人问道：“我能把你的衣服也脱了吗？”</p><p>Bruce想说‘是的’因为他想要他们在卧室里处于同等的地位，但是一想到要在Clark面前一丝不挂，在他面前呈现最脆弱的状态，让他看见所有与他完美无瑕的身体截然相反的伤疤，这让他有点不舒服，于是自Bruce嘴里吐出的回答是：“不。”</p><p>Clark看起来一点都没有被冒犯到，但Bruce注意到一点悲伤浮现在Clark的脸上，但那记者很快将它掩盖了，并和善地微笑：“那没事。”</p><p>Bruce觉得他是个巨大的混球，就算他觉得不适他也打算脱掉衣服了，但Clark陷落在Bruce的双腿间并隔着他的衣物抚摸他。</p><p>这令他再次喘息起来，特别是当Clark和善的微笑变成引诱的坏笑。那男人粗野地摩擦着他，全程都没有挪开目光。</p><p>那亿万富翁赌咒了一句，够向Clark，不确定他够不够得着，但那记者抓住他的手并将他们的手指交叠在一起，接着他将那只手带向嘴唇并在背面落下一个吻。</p><p>Bruce不明白这样纯洁的举动怎么会在一瞬间就将他血管里的血液沸腾成岩浆，但确实如此。他低泣着将手指穿过Clark的头发，在他身下微微扭动。</p><p>就在他把玩着Clark的头发时，另一人在Bruce腿间找了个更舒服的姿势。他开始慢慢解开Bruce的裤子，故意隔着布料磨蹭Bruce的阴茎。Clark将布料拉了一些下来，终于将那亿万富翁的阴茎释放了出来，令他大声地喘息。</p><p>Clark一开始只是轻轻碰了碰他，一根手指缓慢地围着他的包皮绕圈。仅仅这样就令Bruce颤抖起来，手指紧抓Clark的头发，但他不敢拉扯它们。</p><p>那记者似乎对他自己很得意，笑得像个傻子一样。他抓住Bruce的手用力撸动了一下。Bruce呻吟出声而Clark又那样做了一次。</p><p>就在那亿万富翁能适应节奏之前，Clark的整张嘴都覆盖在了他的阴茎上，他的舌尖绕着它打转。Bruce发出一声绝望的呻吟，完全瘫软地躺平了，无法承受Clark眼中的饥渴。</p><p>Clark将他整个吞下，缓缓咽下柱身。Bruce只花了一秒想着Clark到底在哪学的这些，因为那记者嘴里的热度快把他弄死了。他知道这样下去他会尴尬地很快达到高潮。但他还是将胯部挺起冲刺起来。</p><p>Clark完全没被噎住。他含着Bruce的老二坏笑，然后卡住他的腰将他按下去，谨慎地观察着Bruce的反应。Bruce半是绝望，半是兴奋地呜咽着，再次闭上双眼，他的阴茎兴味十足地抽搐着。他越来越晕眩了，耳朵也羞赧得通红。</p><p>Clark一定是知道在Bruce脑袋里发生了什么，因为他啵地一声吐出了那亿万富翁的阴茎，并告诉他：“你应该看看你自己现在这个样子，Bruce。真他妈的美。”</p><p>Clark不怎么说脏话。这或许是Bruce终于让他的自制力消散的原因，他用泣音乞求道：“Clark，求你，操，就——”</p><p>“我知道，”那外星人笑了，他低下头再次将Bruce纳入口中，将他那完美的粉红色唇瓣包裹在Bruce的阴茎外面。那亿万富翁在狂喜中翻着眼睛，将床单抓在手里，大声地尖叫着。</p><p>Clark移动得难以想象地快，残暴地吸吮着Bruce的阴茎。那几乎是疼痛的，但那疼痛又混合着蔓延Bruce全身的欢愉。他感觉到张力在他的腹内堆积，他终于再次看向Clark。他的脸颊凹陷，他仍然饥渴地盯着Bruce。说真的，这就是压垮Bruce钢铁意志的最后一根稻草，就在Clark用他的牙齿轻轻刮过他的皮肤，这就是了。</p><p>随着一声响亮的呻吟，他高潮了，甚至来不及警告Clark一声。而另一人似乎并不介意，他没有停下吮吸，将Bruce给他的一切都吞咽下肚。</p><p>这可能是Bruce所经历过的最狂野的一次高潮。他瘫软在床上，喘息不定。他的身体颤抖不已，而他需要几秒钟来将自己拼凑起来。就在他想着他或许应该回报一下时，Clark已经坐在他身边观察着Bruce的脸了，他的眼里写满了担忧。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Clark问他。</p><p>Bruce精疲力竭地笑了一下，“就跟刚得到这辈子最好的口交的人一样好。”</p><p>Clark轻轻笑了，倾身亲吻了另一个人。那亿万富翁惊讶地在亲吻里咕哝，但没抵抗。相对的，他将一只手放在Clark的后颈上并加深了这个吻。他尝到了自己的味道，但这完全值得。</p><p>在他们终于分开时，Clark将他的额头抵着Bruce的。当Bruce交往过的其他人这样做的时候，他总是很快将他们推开，即使是Selina。但跟Clark一起，这感觉很自然，他们都没有挪开视线。Clark的注视里包含了那么多喜爱，简直要将Bruce淹没，而Bruce不能抵抗再亲吻他一次的冲动。</p><p>Clark的双臂搂着Bruce的腰，将他拉近。这个吻比以往的更火热。它是这么柔软，温柔又饱含探索欲。Clark自然而然地挪动过去亲吻Bruce的下巴，抚摸他裸露的肌肤。这让Bruce在惊讶中扭动，但一旦他准备好触碰了，他便将双手按在了他的屁股上。</p><p>“我应该照顾一下你的——”</p><p>“不，”Clark柔和地打断了他，但他的语气很果断。</p><p>Bruce看着Clark的眼睛而那记者回看过来。他感觉Clark需要这个，让他高潮自己却不高潮。那亿万富翁不知道他想要证明什么，但如果Clark不想要，那他也不会强迫他。</p><p>“好吧，”他嘟囔道，并轻轻啄吻了一下他的嘴角。</p><p>他们慢慢挪到舒适的位置而当Clark安稳地躺进被窝里，Bruce转过身脱掉了他的衣服。Clark没有看他，可能是感觉出了Bruce的不自在。</p><p>那亿万富翁终于把衣服都丢在了地上，懒得去叠他们，并迅速钻到了被窝底下，躺在Clark身边。他立刻就觉得舒服多了，即使他知道如果Clark想要，他还是可以看到他的。</p><p>“Bruce？”Clark轻柔地问道，打破了沉默。</p><p>“嗯？”Bruce扭过头看向那人。他现在也看着他。</p><p>“你觉得我能抱抱你吗？”</p><p>Bruce翻了个白眼。Clark当然是属于热爱拥抱的类型。他朝他挪了过去，并将胳膊环在Clark腰上。在黑暗里他看不见，但他知道那记者在笑，他慢慢将手臂绕过Bruce的背并将他拉近了一些，令他们前胸相贴并让Bruce躺在他的右侧。</p><p>Bruce不介意。Clark的身体是那么温暖，与在库房里的一切都截然相反，令他感到很安心。他将脑袋靠在Clark的肩膀上并合上了眼睛，任由自己沉溺在一片柔软的温暖里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>